


Scars

by KittieBatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: Cuando el FBI necesita un nuevo profesor, el agente de campo, Derek Hale es designado para ocupar el puesto, sin imaginar que conocerá al peculiar Stiles Stilinski, un Omega  que guarda un pasado lleno de heridas y secretos. ©Todos los derechos reservados





	1. Uno: Quiantico

**Author's Note:**

> Para antes de leer: 
> 
> 1\. Sí, es un Sterek, no se preocupen. 
> 
> 2\. Como siempre, el uso de la palabra mamá será aplicable para Omegas de ambos sexos y betas femeninas. Y el uso de la palabra papá es para Alphas de ambos sexos y betas masculinos.
> 
> 3\. Gracias por apoyar Sueños de Lobo, por su aceptación es que decidí realizar otro proyecto Sterek. No olviden visitar mi página y seguir el material que subo allí, los avisos y las tonterías, nos la pasaremos bien. ¡un beso!
> 
> *******************

**_Uno: Quantico_ **

-Señor Lahey, ¿Qué comparten todas estas víctimas?- preguntó Stiles y todas las miradas se centraron en Isaac Lahey, aquella era la primera clase para el grupo de futuros agentes del FBI. 

-No lo sé señor- comentó avergonzado y alguien soltó una risita burlona en el fondo del lugar. 

-Por su risa, señor...- revisó la lista y ubicó el nombre por el número de asiento -Daehler, entiendo que usted sí conoce la respuesta a mi pregunta, ¿podría iluminarnos?- Stiles clavó sus hermosos ojos pardos en él esperando a que hablase. 

-No, no lo sé señor- admitió tras unos segundos sintiendo el ego herido. 

-¿Alguno conoce la respuesta?- ninguno de los jóvenes respondió -Muy bien, el que nadie conozca la respuesta en realidad no es nada malo, este es su primer día y están aquí para aprender. Tengo algunas reglas, la primera, jamás lleguen tarde, lo digo por su bien, cada día analizaremos algo nuevo, y es crucial en una investigación tener una perspectiva amplia, perderse un detalle, por insignificante que sea puede marcar el fracaso de su misión. La segunda, nadie sabe más que nadie aquí, incluso yo. Jamás estamos preparados para lo que veremos, cuando crean que vieron lo peor, llegará algo que lo supera. Tercero, no permito burlas, chistecitos, boberías a sus compañeros, si los encuentro comportándose de como idiotas, serán expulsados de mi clase.- decía serio caminando con la mirada puesta en todos -Y por último, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para dudas, comentarios, sugerencias... sé que alejarse de la familia es lo más difícil, también pasé por esos asientos, así que, lo que necesiten, pueden apoyarse en mí, a menos que quieran esconder un cadáver, entonces diríjanse al equipo forense. 

Lo último hizo reír a todos y relajarlos, Stiles sonrió agradecido porque el grupo parecía de acuerdo con sus reglas -En fin, todos tienen una carpeta con los detalles de las víctimas, tienen veinte minutos para familiarizarse con ello, después todos crearán una teoría para explicar ¿por qué el asesino los escogió?- dio las instrucciones y observó como asentían en silencio, no era el tipo de profesor que se cobraba con sus estudiantes todo lo que sus profesores le hicieron, sin embargo era estricto en lo que debían aprender. En un mundo donde seres humanos y criaturas mitad humanos mitad animales conviven día a día, se debe estar preparado para todo. 

La cátedra continuó con él resolviendo algunas dudas, recogiendo lo solicitado y explicando que a o largo del curso y dependiendo de sus aptitudes, seleccionarían a algunos jóvenes para participar en una incursión en un caso real. Al finalizar todos se retiraron, dejando a Stiles guardando sus cosas apurado. Tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje, sabía que Scott estaba en un caso, así que decidió no interrumpirlo con una llamada.

_Para: Scott_

_Terminé, pasaré por la compra de la semana y a la guardería por Liam, quizás visitemos a tu madre, vuelve pronto y no dejes que otro lobo te muerda._

_-Stiles_

Sonrió tomando sus cosas y saliendo rumbo a la guardería por Liam, el pequeño esperaba inquieto la hora en que llegaran por él, Stiles y Scott tenían una rutina, generalmente era Scott quien iba por su hijo, sin embargo, cuando el trabajo lo impedía, él pasaba por el pequeño. Ambos trabajaban para el FBI, aunque Scott tenía muchas más responsabilidades por ser un Alpha y un lobo. 

Scott recibió el mensaje de Stiles y sonrió, era inevitable, llevaban juntos desde prácticamente toda la vida y Stiles era la mejor madre que Liam pudiera tener. -¿Stiles?- preguntó Kira viendo como su compañero sonreía al ver la pantalla de su teléfono. 

-Sí, fue por Liam a la guardería... en realidad no me gusta trabajar tanto, Liam es pequeño y me necesita- suspiró respondiendo el mensaje. 

-Todos los padres hacen sacrificios- sugirió Kira sonriendo dulce. -Y está con Stiles. 

Scott pensaba agregar algo, sin embargo la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando pasar a Chris Argent junto a otro hombre más joven de cabellos negros y apariencia de asesino en serie -Perdonden la interrupción- dijo Chris con ese tono neutral de siempre - Él es el agente Hale, como había informado antes, ayudará en el caso, ellos son los agentes McCall y Yukimura, hombre lobo y kitsune respectivamente- presentó. 

-Derek Hale, hombre lobo- informó dando la mano a ambos con su seriedad característica. 

-Bien, hechas las presentaciones, me retiro, continúen con el caso- Chris se marchó por donde llegó dejándolos solos. 

-Así que ¿cuántos años tienes en campo?- Kira fue la primera en romper el hielo, pasando una carpeta con la información del caso. Ella era un kitsune beta, cosa que no extrañó a Derek, era muy extraño encontrar a un kistune Omega, casi imposible. 

-Diez años- informó leyendo el archivo -He visto mucho, pero este es mi último caso por un tiempo, seré instructor de la Academia como un favor a Chris. 

-¿Familia?- preguntó Scott revisando los resultados que el forense envió.

-Si te refieres a si tengo Omega e hijos, la respuesta es no, ¿tú?- preguntó curioso, podía percibir en el agente un leve aroma a Omega en él y uno más infantil. 

-Un hijo y un Stiles- río al decir lo último pensando en la cara que pondría el Omega si lo escuchaba presentarlo así, Derek abrió la boca para preguntar ¿qué demonios era un Stiles? pero Scott lo interrumpió- Seguramente lo conocerás, es profesor en la Academia. 

-Es uno de los mejores perfiladores del FBI y profesores- añadió Kira, a ella realmente le caía bien Stiles, el Omega era bastante peculiar pero la mejor compañía cuando quería ver una película cursi o comer helado hasta reventar. También el mejor organizando fiestas infantiles. 

La charla sobre la vida de Scott terminó allí, una pista surgió y fueron tras un sospechoso, investigaban la muerte de lobos en los bosques aledaños, la policía local no pudo con el asunto y llamaron al FBI, por ello Derek fue asignado de improvisto al caso, él había trabajado en un caso similar algunos años atrás, sin embargo en esa ocasión el caso no pudo resolverse, ahora sospechaban que se trataba del mismo perpetrador. 

Se dirigieron al interior del bosque siguiendo las huellas frescas, en silencio avanzaban cuando el primer disparo se escuchó y a él siguió una lluvia de balas que venía de todas partes, un rugido se escuchó y supieron que se trataba del asesino, otro rugido más y la teoría de un cómplice se hizo real, fue cuando todo se puso de cabeza y entre balas y ataques de lobos, Kira, Scott y Derek se enfrascaron en una batalla con lo que resultó ser un grupo de cinco lobos muy enojados. Lograron reducirlos tras una lucha intensa donde Scott fue herido, aunque al ser un lobo podía curarse con facilidad, la herida fue profunda y tardaría un poco más en curarse y qué decir de su atuendo que tenía manchas de sangre por todas partes. 

Arrestaron a los lobos y tras toda la locura volvieron a la oficina para llenar el papeleo entre bromas, Derek se sorprendió de la ferocidad de aquella dupla, aunque disfrutaba trabajar en solitario, hacer equipo con ellos fue una experiencia agradable. Al entrar a las instalaciones Derek sintió un leve aroma, algo que lo inquietó, sus sentidos se alertaron,  entonces volteó, parado a mitad de un pasillo vio a un joven, un Omega humano que escribía algo en su teléfono, seguramente era del equipo técnico que hacía el turno nocturno, apreció la silueta del muchacho y quiso acercarse a él, después de un día como ese le gustaría algo de compañía y aquellas caderas bien proporcionadas y la cintura delgada hicieron que sus pensamientos volaran. 

Kira tiró de Derek para llevarlo a la oficina de Scott -No te distraigas- dijo ella al notar que el Alpha parecía no escuchar lo que Scott decía sobre el informe del caso. Derek fue tras ellos pensando en que después buscaría al Omega del pasillo para desahogar penas, hasta ese momento de su vida nadie jamás se negó a él, ¿por qué este sería diferente?. Conversaban acerca de la misión cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió con fuerza y el Omega que Derek pensaba llevar a su cama apareció con cara de pocos amigos. Parecía un recluta, con la luz pudo apreciar la palidez de su piel, sus labios rosados casi rojos y un par de ojos pardos preciosos. Los cabellos castaños enmarcaban a la perfección su rostro, su aroma era peculiar, delicioso...

-¡Stiles!- Scott gritó sorprendido tras unos segundos en que nadie dijo nada y Derek se dedicó a analizar al Omega  a su sabor y antojo, hasta que Scott mencionó el nombre del chico, ese era Stiles, el Omega de Scott McCall. 

Kira abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo Stiles envió una mirada de advertencia, ella obedeció en silencio a la amenaza del castaño, en el brazo llevaba una maleta pequeña que arrojó con fuerza y furia hacia Scott -¡Vete al demonio!- gritó furioso y ese grito hizo incluso a Derek sentir un poco de pánico, Stiles se dio la vuelta saliendo de la oficina. 

-¡Stiles, espera! ¡Lo siento!- Scott corrió tras él olvidándose de todo. No tardó mucho en darle alcance y tomarlo del brazo. -Puedo explicarlo, escúchame- decía Scott y sus palabras retumbaron en las paredes del edificio casi vacío a esa hora. 

-¿Qué vas a explicar? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿sabes qué se siente que alguien llame para decir que estás herido?- explotó furioso. 

-Lo siento, pero no fue nada grave- intentaba calmarlo, Kira y Derek se asomaron para evitar que el Omega le quitara la cabeza a Scott, cosa que parecía posible por la mirada furiosa que le dio en la oficina y los gritos en el pasillo. 

-Claro, porque sanas tan rápido- decía en el mismo tono furioso- y ¿qué importa si te hieren? ¿acaso pensaste en Liam? Eres el lobo todo poderoso, Alpha de acero que no le importa nada más ¡que jamás pide refuerzos! ¿y si las balas hubiesen tenido wolfsbane? ¿lo consideraste?- decía sin dejar de gritarle al lobo que lo veía con profundo arrepentimiento- ¡Eres padre Scott! ¡Deja de ser tan idiota!- al terminar la última frase Stiles sintió su pecho cerrarse y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. 

-Stiles, tranquilo- pidió el lobo acercándose a él intentando abrazarlo. 

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Derek sin comprender porqué el Omega que antes gritaba como loco ahora se había callado. 

-Ataque de pánico, Stiles suele tenerlos cuando la situación lo supera, desde que lo conozco lo he visto tenerlos, aunque no entiendo la causa- comentó Kira dispuesta a buscar una bolsa de papel, sin embargo vieron como Scott lo abrazó con fuerza para calmarlo, aunque no parecía funcionar, así que atrajo el rostro de Stiles besándolo lento y suave haciendo que se calme. 

-¿Mejor?- preguntó el Alpha recibiendo una bofetada por parte del Omega -Sí, estás mejor- sonrió abrazándolo y susurrando -Lo lamento, soy un imbécil, tienes razón, perdóname. 

-No es por mi- murmuró Stiles abrazándose a Scott con fuerza -Es Liam, él te necesita. 

-¿Y tu no me extrañarías ni un poco?- Scott bromeó recibiendo un golpe en las costillas. 

-Nada, me da igual si te comen en el bosque- dijo apartándose de él y así las cosas estuvieron bien entre ellos, fue cuando se dieron cuenta del numerito que montaron -Apestas a sangre. 

-Gracias por traerme ropa limpia- sonrió Scott pasando un brazo por la cintura de Stiles posesivo, lo llevó hasta donde Kira y Derek observaban -Derek, él es Stiles- presentó cuando llegaron a ellos. 

-Stiles Stilinski- ofreció su mano al Alpha alejándose un poco de Scott para saludar mejor. 

-Derek Hale- tomó su mano y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su piel, recordó que no hace mucho estaba fantaseando con llevarlo a su cama y hacerle tantas cosas... sin embargo no podría hacer nada, era la pareja de Scott, tenían un hijo ¿cómo no lo adivinó? aunque claro, el cuerpo de Stiles no reflejaba que tuviera hijos, nada de ese cuerpo decía que era madre, sin embargo lo que si era claro era que Scott le quitaría la cabeza si se metía con su Omega.

-Hey Scottie, deja de gruñir- se burló Stiles de su Alpha y fue cuando Derek notó como Scott parecía receloso de ese pequeño contacto que aún mantenían al tomarse las manos para saludarse -Hola Kira- el chico soltó su mano y se dirigió a la mujer dándole un abrazo corto. 

Hola Sty- sonrió Kira abrazándolo. -¿Cómo está Liam?

-Genial, Isaac se ofreció a cuidarlo  para que matara a Scott libremente- dijo y el mencionado escondió el rostro en el cuello de Stiles.

-Lo siento- murmuró con arrepentimiento.

-Largo- dijo Stiles y Scott se echó a reír arrastrándolo con él hacía su oficina.

Kira y Derek observaron con detenimiento a la pareja y el lobo se preguntó ¿Cómo ese humano era capaz de doblegar a un Alpha lobo de esa forma? Además se veía como un chico, demasiado joven, casi adolescente. -No es tan joven como parece- comentó Kira como si leyese sus dudas. -Está más cerca de los treinta de lo que cualquiera pensaría, Scott y él tienen la misma edad, sin embargo, Stiles se ve como un crío, no sabes los problemas que tienen por eso.

-Cosa de Omegas, supongo- comentó Derek medianamente interesado, un agente con cara de bebé puede usarse de muchas formas, especialmente como encubierto. -Lo realmente sorprendente es la obediencia que Scott tiene hacía él.

-No es de estrañarse, es la unión Omega/Alpha, ellos tienen a Liam. Son familia y se conocen desde que tenían pañales. Sus familias fueron muy cercanas... El papá de Stiles es un agente retirado del FBI y la madre de Scott se casó con un agente, aunque después se separaron, las familias ya eran amigas y ahora ella es novia del jefazo Argent- comentó ella intentando ilustrar al Alpha sobre la peculiar relación de Stiles y Scott.

-No parece que tenga hijos- murmuró Derek, ese detalle por alguna razón seguía rondando su cabeza.

-Yo tampoco lo creí, fue hasta que vi a Liam que me hice a la idea- susurró -Quizás es porque Scott no lo ha marcado...

Nadie dijo nada, en ese momento la pareja salió de la oficina, Stiles fue el primero en aparecer y venía muerto de la risa, tras él Scott salió vestido con un pijama de cachorro, Kira se echó a reír descaradamente y Derek intentó ahogar una sonrisa con una tos. -Eso sucede cuando enojas a Stiles Stilinski- advirtió para el reducido público. Scott no solo se veía ridículo, Stiles agregó un cartel en su espalda que decía "Hice enojar a Stiles", en otra ocasión Scott hubiese matado a Stiles por la bromita, sin embargo no era momento de tentar al demonio.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Scott y siguió al Omega con aspecto de cachorro regañado.

-Nos toca el papeleo- Kira se encaminó a realizar la tarea y Derek fue tras ella en silencio.

La mañana siguiente llegó, sería un día muy particular, ese día la agencia había decidido programar un día familiar, solían hacer para fechas especiales, era el día del trabajo y era una buena excusa para que los agentes compartieran con sus familias. Derek pensó en no ir, él no tenía familia, ¿Para qué ir? Sin embargo, Chris insistió en que era buen momento para conocer a sus compañeros. La idea no parecía tan mala, sin embargo la idea de las familias lo hacía dudar.

-Deberías ir- sugirió Cora sirviéndose los cereales -Te vas a divertir.

-Ven conmigo- pidió el lobo sin pensarlo realmente.

-Soy tu hermana Derek y pensaba echarme todo el día a jugar videojuegos- suspiró.

-Eres familia y... ¡Tienes que empezar a sacar tu trasero del sillón!

-Sí papá- ella rodó los ojos molesta.

Y el asunto terminó allí, Derek obligó a su hermanita a asistir con él, la joven loba se arregló lo más casual que pudo y Derek se vistió con su habitual conjunto de jeans, camiseta, chaqueta de cuero y zapatos de constructor. Cora sugirió llevar algo, como comida o dulces, pero Derek se negó, seguramente la agencia se encargaría de esos asuntos. Al llegar aparcaron cerca del auto de Scott, Derek lo identificó por el hecho simple que al llegar vieron al agente y así familia descender de él.

-Esa sí es una familia- comentó Cora al ver como Scott se apuntaba a tomar en brazos a Liam y a Stiles de la mano. Derek no dijo nada, sin embargo, admitió para sus adentros que en realidad sí que lucían como una verdadera familia. Y también compendió lo que Kira dijo la noche anterior, al verlos juntos era casi imposible creer que Stiles era muchos años menor a Scott, como salido de la academia.

Cora saltó del auto intentando disimular su emoción de hallarse en el FBI, no eran las oficinas centrales, pero sí que era una parte muy importante de la agencia. -Hay mucha gente- dijo observando la cantidad de familias que llegaban.

-Cierto- murmuró Derek poniendo el seguro al auto caminando hacia el lugar del evento.

Tan pronto como entró un niño pequeño tropezó con él, cayó sobre su trasero y comenzó a llorar, Derek no sabía qué hacer, algunas miradas se clavaron en ellos y un par de murmullos de las personas allí reunidas lo hicieron entrar en pánico. Entre los lloriqueos del pequeño, Derek entendió que llamaba a su madre, entonces se le ocurrió olfatear al niño, identificó el aroma en él y lo ayudó a pararse. -Tranquilo amigo, vamos a buscar a tu mamá- el niño pareció calmarse y aceptó la mano que Derek le ofrecía.

Stiles y Scott caminaban entre las familias buscando a Liam, fue un segundo de distracción, saludaban a algunos compañeros de trabajo y de pronto Liam desapareció, fue Stiles quien lo vio viniendo a ellos de la mano de Derek, corrió a ellos tomando a Liam en brazos y murmurando regaños y agradecimientos. -No hagas eso, no sabes el susto que nos diste- decía Stiles sin dejar de abrazarlo y besarlo, Scott se unió a ellos en abrazo. Derek los observó y suspiró, así que ese es el hijo de Scott, en el estacionamiento no pudo verlo con claridad, ahora ya lo había conocido. Guardaba más afinidad con los rasgos de Stiles que de Scott, sin embargo era un lobo como su padre. 

-Gracias- Stiles se dirigió a él con verdadero alivio sin soltar a Liam. 

-No hay de qué, reconocí tu aroma en él- murmuró y Scott se tensó, ¿así era un Alpha celoso? Para Derek eso era nuevo, jamás tuvo que sentir celos de nadie, porque él tenía arranques de una noche y nada más. 

-Perdón- murmuró el pequeño abrazándose a Stiles con fuerza. 

-No pasa nada cariño, estás bien- susurraba el Omega besando a su hijo, Scott suspiró aliviado al notar que Stiles volvía a poner atención a Liam y no a Derek. 

-Gracias- Scott agradeció a Derek -Hay que ir con la abuela- dijo pasando su brazo por la cintura de Stiles

-Oye- el Omega se dirigió a Derek -Únete a nuestra familia- invitó y él Alpha asintió, Cora había observado aquello en silencio y suspiro. Vaya suerte la de su hermano, se había fijado en alguien que ya estaba comprometido. Fue entonces que ella notó algo, el cuello limpio de Stiles, sin marca, quizás esperaban para la marca o tal vez nuca lo harían, sin embargo, a ella le pareció un detalle muy curioso, Scott parecía ser de esos Alphas territoriales, era obvio que no dejaba al Omega solo y que había entendido las intenciones de Derek. 

-Hermanito, estás jodido- dijo ella y él la vio confundido. -No me veas así, no soy yo quien quiere montárselo con el Omega de otro y antes de que él pudiera contestar, Chris apareció cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. 


	2. Dos: Profesor Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insisto en que es Sterek, no teman por la ship, tengo grandes planes para ellos y hay cosas que descubrir de Stiles y Scott.

_**Dos: Profesor Hale** _

Cuando las familias comenzaron a tomar sus sitios en la hermosa área verde que habitualmente servía como campo de entrenamiento para los reclutas avanzados, Derek se descubrió arrastrando a Cora hacia el sitio donde la familia de Scott había tendido una manta enorme y conversaban de forma amena. No solo Stiles y el pequeño Liam estaban con él, se había unido Chris y la que supuso era la madre de Scott. -¿Ves? Te dije que trajésemos algo- regañó Cora al ver como Stiles ofrecía algunas chucherías a sus acompañantes y a familias de sus compañeros de trabajo. 

-¡Hey, Derek, Cora!- Chris saludó justo cuando Liam tiraba de su oreja. Scott volteó hacia ellos y sonrió amable invitándolos a acercarse, Melissa y Stiles parecían entretenidos conversando entre ellos. 

-Argent- saludó Derek acercándose a la familia.

-Hola- sonrió Cora cohibida por las miradas que se clavaban en ella con curiosidad. 

-Siéntense por favor- pidió Stiles que apenas reparaba en la presencia de los Hale -¿Alguien quiere unas papitas?

-¡Yo!- saltó animada Cora dejándose caer en la manta como una niña pequeña. 

-Escoge- Stiles pasó la bolsa de chucherías -Toma lo que quieras, tú también Derek. 

-Gracias- dice sentándose con ellos intentando no ver de más a Stiles, no quería tener problemas con Scott. 

-Soy Melissa, madre de Scott- se presentó la mujer de cabello negro, una beta amable y, por referencia de Chris, de carácter firme. 

-Mucho gusto, Derek Hale y mi hermana Cora- presentó y ella se limitó a saludar con un gesto y volver a su bolsa de papitas. 

Derek observaba a la familia con curiosidad, había algo en ellos, no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo pasaba con ellos, tenía esa sensación. Ocasionalmente observaba a Stiles cuando jugaba con Liam o se recostaba en el regazo de Scott a buscar forma a las nubes, Melissa y Chris conversaban con él y Cora se entretenía con su teléfono. -¿por qué?- escuchó la voz de Stiles sobreponerse en su cabeza y por un momento creyó que se trataba de un sueño, entonces se dio cuenta que solo se trataba de su super oído lobuno -Por mí está bien, yo siempre estaré bien estando de esta forma, contigo... pero ¿tú lo estarás conmigo?

-Stiles, no puedes dudar de eso- Scott respondía y de reojo pudo ver que ellos prácticamente se estaban susurrando, se sintió un poco tonto al escuchar esa conversación, sin embargo no se detuvo -Estoy bien, Liam está bien, tu estás bien ¿por qué sacas el tema? ¿estás dudando? Sé que soy egoísta, que te pedí demasiado te he perjudicado...

-No, escucha Scott, fue una simple duda, no me has perjudicado, yo elegí, ¿recuerdas? Juntos para toda la vida- una sonrisa simple apareció en el rostro de Stiles y se abrazaron por largos minutos. ¿Acaso así se deben tratar las familias? Derek no lo sabía, él siempre fue muy independiente y cuando sus padres murieron y Laura no pudo hacerse cargo de Cora, él asumió el papel de tutor, sin embargo jamás serían como ellos, para él no existía esperanza de tener a un Stiles en su vida, o un hijo, familia que riera en un día de campo, que se preocupe por ti...

Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y apenas notó cuando Cora puso un plato con el almuerzo frente a él -Sonríe un poco hermanito- susurró ella haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. 

-Lo siento- dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana y eso bastó para tranquilizarla, ella conocía el carácter rudo de Derek, aquello era mucho para él. Las risas de todos llegaron a sus oídos, por primera vez notó que a su alrededor, las familias se entretenían con los juegos y retos preparados por los organizadores, todo parecía tan limpio e inocente...

Sus ojos sin querer lo llevaron a la imagen de Scott intentando derribar una pila de botellas y a Stiles y Liam dándole ánimos, una vez más sus ojos no se apartaban del Omega, debería detenerse, estaba prohibido, ¡tenía un hijo y un...! Entonces la duda apareció ¿Scott era su esposo, novio, pareja...? -No te debe interesar- se dijo e intentó fijarse en la elegante agente que lo veía con insistencia, cabellos castaños, piel clara... y de pronto estaba volviendo la vista a Stiles, quien celebraba emocionado porque Scott ganó un conejo de peluche que Liam sostenía emocionado. 

Estaba comenzando a marearse con tanta luz, Cora conversaba con Melissa emocionada y Chris brillaba por su ausencia, cerró por un momento los ojos y cuando volvió a la realidad, Stiles estaba frente a él -Por fin despiertas, hay que irnos- decía y pudo sentir como el fino tacto de sus dedos se paseaba por la piel expuesta de su brazo. 

-¿Qué pasa?- se escuchó decir sin apartar la mirada de Stiles.

-Todo terminó, hay que volver a casa- la voz del Omega parecía venir de todos lados -Vamos, nos esperan- y entonces pudo sentir sus manos entrelazadas en un agarre firme. -¿Qué pasa?  Comienzas a asustarme, ¿Derek?- Abrió la boca con intención de responder a sus preguntas, entonces todo se puso negro.

Un tirón en sus cabellos hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos -¿Qué demonios?- se quejó y pudo ver como el hijo de Scott tiraba de él, ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿cinco?, no, era un lobo, seguramente menos, tres quizás... -Mami- lo escuchó decir y Stiles volteó alarmándose cuando vio como Derek era molestado por Liam. 

-Cariño, deja al compañero de papá- se acercó a ellos tirando suavemente del pequeño -Lo siento- se disculpó con él y su voz lo llevó al sueño que tuvo momentos antes.

-Está bien- murmuró poniéndose de pie para ir a cualquier otro sitio menos allí. 

Stiles lo observó con curiosidad, el lobo le resultaba intimidante, sin embargo se había portado bien con Scott y Liam, así que no tenía nada que decir en su contra, aunque su mirada le genere escalofríos o su voz haga a sus sentidos ponerse alerta. Porque descubrió que Derek Hale es el estereotipo de "Lobo solitario". Liam atrajo su atención a cosas más mundanas como ir tras una mariposa, corrió tras el pequeño olvidando a Derek Hale y su penetrante mirada de lobo. Desde que Liam nació decidió que nada alejaría su atención de él, aunque se trate de Scott, el pequeño siempre sería su prioridad. 

Por eso fue que dejó el trabajo de campo, para poder dedicarse más a él, no quería que creciera creyendo que un día Stiles desaparecería por culpa del trabajo. Él pasó por la pérdida de su propia madre, ahora que tiene a Liam no piensa exponerlo a esa perdida. Scott se acercó a ellos tomando a Stiles de la cintura y cayendo con él al suelo -Scott me vas a matar- decía Stiles riendo cuando Liam se unió a la emboscada. 

-Chicos, a casa- Melissa interrumpió la guerra cosquillas en que se habían enfrascado, haciendo de Stiles su víctima. 

Esa noche, estando en casa y tras haber acostado a Liam, Scott no pudo callar más -Estás raro- comentó terminando de fregar los platos. El comentario se ganó una mirada confundida del Omega -Más raro de lo habitual- rectificó y Stiles asintió.

-Lo siento, es solo que en el día de campo pensé en Liam, en mi madre y en como no quiero que él pase por eso- suspiró dejándose caer en una silla con verdadera cara de angustia -A veces no sé si las cosas que hago son suficientes, sí estoy fallando o sí, con los años, él me siga queriendo a pesar de mis errores... Siempre estoy pensando si lo hago bien, si es lo correcto, no tuve una madre de quién aprender...

-Stiles, jamás digas que no eres suficiente para Liam, es por ti que Liam está con nosotros, de no ser por ti y todo lo que haces por él y por mí, no sé cómo estaría todo. Stiles, eres su madre, Liam es tu hijo, jamás dudes... Él te ama y jamás dejará de hacerlo ¿Entiendes? -Scott secó sus manos y abrazó a Stiles con fuerza intentando reconfortarlo.

-Tengo miedo del día que haga preguntas- murmuró en los brazos de Scott.

-No temas, no hay nada que ocultar... Somos lo que somos, tu, Liam y yo, juntos contra el mundo, así lo decidimos. Jamás cambiaría nada. Y antes de que lo digas, él no va a odiarte, lo prometo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Y si algo pasa? ¿Y si alguien más aparece?...

-Mírame- Scott clavó su mirada en el Omega y susurró suave -¿Necesito saber algo? ¿Hay alguien que...?

-¡No!- interrumpió asustado -Lo decía por ti, tu sabes que desde Liam he suprimido todos mis instintos, sólo tengo ojos para ustedes.

-Stiles, no hay ni habrá nadie, ya no más. Lo sabes bien, eres el único- susurró lo último en tono coqueto y Stiles se echó a reír -Bien, esa risa me gusta más, no te deprimas suponiendo cosas por favor.

-Tienes razón- asintió más animado. -Ahora a la cama o ninguno se levantará mañana y tenemos que trabajar- Scott asintió y el tema quedó olvidado.

A la mañana siguiente Stiles se hallaba en su aula preparando el material para su próxima clase cuando Chris llamó a la puerta -¿Se puede?- preguntó pasando de cualquier forma, tras él Derek Hale caminaba con actitud curiosa.

-Creo que ya pudiste- contestó sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que revisaba y clasificaba -¿En qué te ayudo?

-Ya que lo mencionas, Stilinski, necesito que seas el guía de Hale este día, llévalo contigo, que se familiarice con la academia y con lo que hacemos aquí- indicó con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que solía guardar para su familia.

-Claro, sólo tengo que organizarme- por fin elevó la mirada al Alpha y devolvió la sonrisa aunque su rostro reflejaba angustia.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Chris alarmado y Stiles negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que no recordaba si tomé la medicación está mañana. Pero parece que sí lo hice.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Chris de pronto parecía alarmado. -¿Debo llamar a Noah?

-¿Qué? No, estoy bien. Me refiero a... La medicación para...- y sus palabras murieron ante la mirada comprensiva de Chris, él entendió a qué se refería y lo salvó de decir ante un desconocido que era la medicación para suprimirse como Omega.

-Los veo después- se despidió el Alpha saliendo del lugar y dejando a Derek con Stiles.

-Buenos días Derek- saludó por fin Stiles.

-Buenos días Stiles- extendió su mano hacia el Omega y saludó formal. Había rogado a Chris que no lo hiciera pasar por eso, sin embargo no lo escuchó y ahora Stiles sería su guía. Derek no se sentía particularmente emocionado por ello, no porque sintiera algo desagradable por el Omega, sino porque era todo lo contrario, Stiles era un imán de malos pensamientos para él y no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo, y hay que sumar el hecho que tiene una familia y que, para disgusto de su ego, él no había mostrado interés en su lobezco ser.

-¿Te molestaría esperar por el tour? Debo dar clase en cinco minutos, eres bienvenido a quedarte si quieres. Hoy hablaremos de un personaje interesante...

-¿Eras perfilador?- preguntó curioso tomando el sitio que Stiles señaló.

-Lo era, y aún lo soy, pero ya no en campo... No estoy en campo desde que Liam nació.

-Eso parece mucho sacrificio...

-Ver a Liam todos los días es la recompensa, él es lo más importante.

Derek observó en silencio a Stiles y el Omega volvió a ordenar sus papeles, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, la mayoría respetaba la regla de puntualidad, especialmente porque no querían perderse ninguno de los detalles que brindaba el profesor Stilinski. -Señor Lahey, reparta esto a sus compañeros por favor- pidió a un chico alto y rubio de cabellos ensortijados que lucía emocionado por el trabajo. Derek pudo olfatearlo, un lobo, beta y extrañamente olía a algo que le resultaba conocido, aunque no supo exactamente qué era.

-El día de hoy continuaremos con nuestro caso del semestre, ¿Alguien puede decirme qué conocemos hasta el momento de nuestro caso?

-Erica Reyes, profesor Stilinski, los puntos que hemos tomado hasta ahora son: El patrón del asesino no incluye abuso sexual, es humano y aparentemente escoge sus víctimas al azar- una chica rubia se puso de pie de forma tímida elevando un poco la voz para que se pudiese escuchar.

-Gracias Erica- Stiles dedicó una sonrisa a la chica que logró calmar sus nervios -Esas son las piezas que tenemos, pero ¿Cómo llegamos a ellas señor... Boyd?- dijo revisando su lista y enfocándose en un chico enorme de piel oscura con mirada de cachorro perdido.

-Sabemos eso profesor, porque las autopsias no mostraron signos de agresión sexual, sabemos que es humano porque la huella parcial que se encontró y que no tiene suficientes puntos para siquiera probar una identificación, corresponde al patrón que tienen las huellas digitales de los humanos, y por último llegamos al supuesto que escoge sus víctimas al azar porque aún no hallamos un punto en común.

-Muy bien Boyd, es exactamente lo que tenemos hasta ahora, pero ¿Eso es suficiente? Claro que no- encendió el proyector y las imágenes del caso aparecieron y la clase comenzó.

A medida que Stiles daba su clase, Derek tomaba nota de sus capacidades como agente, seguramente fue de los mejores en su tiempo y una gran pérdida en su retiro. Debería estar en campo, ejerciendo y no en la academia enseñando a un grupo de niños que se creen listos, todo por un hijo... Entonces la conversación que escuchó el día anterior vino a su mente. Scott y Stiles parecían una pareja, pero ¿qué no encajaba en eso?

La clase terminó cuando Derek se preguntaba ¿Por qué Scott no había marcado a Stiles? -¿Qué te pareció?- la voz del Omega lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿El qué?- murmuró confundido.

-Nada- Stiles respondió guardando sus cosas y apagando el proyector. -Hay que darte el tour- anunció cuando estuvo listo. Derek asintió caminando tras él, tenía el impulso de tocarlo, acariciarlo...

-Gracias- su respuesta sonó como un gruñido y pudo sentir los latidos del corazón del Omega acelerarse, de pronto su lobo se sintió complacido con esa pequeña descarga de adrenalina que corrió por el joven. Aún no podía creer que se trataba de una madre ¿Cómo se es madre con una cintura como esa y unas caderas tan...?

Su pregunta murió antes que terminase de formularla ante la aparición de un Beta humano por el pasillo llamando el nombre del Omega -Hey, Stiles, espera.

-Danny ¿Qué pasa?- el Omega sonrió esperando a que llegase hasta ellos.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- el beta llegó hasta ellos, era alto de piel tostada y cabellos oscuros -¿Puedes guardar esto por mí? Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Ethan, pero si lo llevo a casa no será sorpresa ¿Puedes guardarlo?

-Claro, aunque tengo que ser creativo, Liam está en su fase de "Quiero verlo todo" y saca todo de los cajones, pero creo que sí lo pongo en la cochera está bien y protegido, incluso de Scott- toma la cajita que Danny le entrega y la mete a su maletín sonriendo cómplice.

-No permitas que Scott se entere, podría decirle a Aiden y él le diría a Liam y...

-Tranquilo, no dejaré que Scott lo vea, por cierto, te presento al agente Hale, tomará la vacante como profesor. Él es Danny, encargado del laboratorio de criminalística de la academia.

-Mucho gusto- Danny extendió su mano a Derek y él la tomó quizás un poco más firme de lo esperado.

-Hola- fue todo lo que dijo y se ganó una mirada curiosa por parte del beta, aunque después volvió a Stiles despidiéndose.

-Agente Hale, por lo general nos gusta ser más amables con nuestros compañeros- comentó Stiles y Derek lo observó sin comprender por qué le decía eso sí claramente él se portó muy educado.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- murmuró sin mucho interés y Stiles simplemente siguió caminando y explicando donde estaba cada cosa, terminando el recorrido en el salón que asignaron a Derek.

-Este es su espacio, esperamos que se sienta cómodo- finalizó el tour -Cuente con cualquiera de nosotros para lo que necesite. En particular puede contar con Scott, ustedes se llevan bien, quizás quiera cultivar esa amistad. Hasta luego- y sin dar tiempo a que Derek responda desapareció. El lobo se quedó con la sensación de que Stiles prácticamente había huido de él, pero decidió no pensar más en el asunto. Decidió ubicarse en el espacio que le dieron, daría clases a los avanzados, esa fue su condición para unirse a la Academia del FBI. Recordaba de años atrás aquellas enormes aulas donde recibió la instrucción necesaria para convertirse en lo que es ahora. 

A la hora del almuerzo, Derek se dirigió a la cafetería donde había un espacio para profesores aunque casi nadie lo usaba, le pareció una buena idea tomando en cuenta que, como le dijo Chris cuando aceptó el trabajo, debería aprender a ser más sociable. Al llegar se halló con el beta que le presentó Stilinski antes junto a un lobo Alpha en una mesa apartada, por la forma en que se veían claramente eran pareja. Buscó una mesa apartada de ellos y sacó su almuerzo, Cora insistió en enviar el almuerzo a Derek y él aceptó resignado, ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar pero ella preparó un par de sándwiches de jamón y el los comería para agradecer el esfuerzo de su hermana. 

-¿Puedo?- Stiles se acercó a su mesa. 

-Claro- dijo en ese tono seco que siempre usaba aunque quisiera ser más amable simplemente no podía serlo. 

-Siento haberte dejado así antes, pero tuve una emergencia- tomó asiento y Derek pudo sentir como el corazón del joven se aceleraba. 

-Está bien, de cualquier forma, gracias por el tour- murmuró pensando en que si mordía su sándwich quizás mañana estaría muerto. 

-Oye, me tomé la molestia de traer un almuerzo extra ¿lo quieres?- preguntó Stiles al ver las dudas del lobo sobre sus alimentos -Se supone que vería a mi padre aquí pero algo surgió y no pudo venir.

-Yo... no quiero molestarte.

-No es molestia, no quiero llevarlo de vuelta a casa, podría arruinarse- sonrió y extendió el contenedor con el almuerzo que consistía en una abundante ensalada y un filete de pollo y con ello algo de aderezo y una bebida natural. -Siento si es demasiado simple, pero me gusta comer sano.

-No, está bien, es mejor comer sano que intoxicarse- comentó intentando disimular una sonrisa. 

-En mi primer día aquí, Scott quiso hacerme el almuerzo, también Melissa, Chris y papá, y aunque Scott no es el mejor cocinero, que lo intentara para apoyarme fue algo bueno, me ayudó mucho que ellos se preocuparan por mí -suspiró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. 

-Ustedes... Scott y tu ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Nos conocemos prácticamente desde siempre, vivimos en el mismo barrio, fuimos a las mismas escuelas, nuestros papás se conocían, decidimos entrar a la academia juntos y fuimos compañeros de campo... y entonces nació Liam y no separamos en el trabajo- comentó y Derek pudo sentir un rastro de tristeza en sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo se casaron?- se animó a preguntar. 

-No estamos casados- suspiró Stiles intentando no sonar incómodo -No necesitamos casarnos, Liam es nuestra promesa de siempre estar juntos- otra vez una sonrisa en sus labios, pero Derek pudo leer en sus ojos que había algo más tras esas simples palabras, y decidió ir un poco más adentro.

-Tienes que amarlo mucho para tener ese nivel de confianza, yo no podría con algo así.

-Scott jamás me traicionaría, confío en él, nuestra relación es más que la simple relación del amor carnal, juntos enfrentamos momentos difíciles y juntos lo solucionamos- comentó y Derek comprendió que fue demasiado lejos por la mirada triste del Omega, no preguntaría más, existen cosas que no deben preguntarse y quizás el pasado de ellos era una de esas cosas. Además, ¿por qué de pronto le interesaba la vida de Stilinski? Entonces decidió girar la conversación hacia otros puntos. 

-Tu clase, fue buena, me dijeron que fuiste de los mejores en campo hasta que te retiraste, un perfilador único en su clase, diste con humanos como con lobos, jaguares, coyotes. Tu fuiste quien atrapó a la Loba del desierto...

-No estuve solo, Scott disparó, yo solo contribuí para encontrarla- se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuese tan importante, y lo cierto era que la agencia estuvo tras La loba del desierto durante años y no fue hasta que Stilinski llegó que pudieron dar con ella. 

-Debió ser duro separarse

-Lo fue, pero con un bebé tienes que cambiar algunas cosas, Scott intentó dejar el trabajo de campo pero la Agencia no lo permitió, al parecer prescindir de un Alpha no era algo que se pudiera permitir, en mi caso fue más fácil, llegamos a un acuerdo y pude trasladarme, los Omegas tenemos algunos privilegios. 

-¿Cómo el permiso de maternidad?

-Además de ese, cuando tienes circunstancias especiales no pueden ignorarlas. 

Derek pensó en preguntar a qué circunstancias especiales se refería pero Chris apareció tomando asiento con ellos y enterándose sobre el primer día de Derek, esa tarde daría su primera clase, al finalizar el almuerzo su mente viajó a la conversación con Stiles, aquellas respuestas parecían evadir algo y aunque se prometió dejarlo en paz y respetar lo que sea que pasara con su vida, no podía ignorar el hecho que para él resultaba un misterio, especialmente porque Derek no comprendía el perder a un buen agente solo porque tuvo un hijo, entonces una pregunta se metió a su cabeza taladrando con fuerza ¿Y si Stiles no era madre de Liam? jamás mencionaba su embarazo, hablaba del tiempo tras el nacimiento de Liam, pero jamás de antes de él... Agitó la cabeza negado esos pensamientos, -¡basta!- se dijo intentando que nada más lo perturbe -No es cosa mía- y con esa sentencia se dirigió a da dar su primera clase en el FBI.


	3. Tres: Equipo

**Tres: Equipo**

Una semana después de su primer día en la Academia, Derek estaba un poco arrepentido de aceptar ser profesor, honestamente creyó que sería fácil, sin embargo no resultó así. Cada día debía prepararse para la clase del día siguiente, calificar trabajos, solicitar material de apoyo e intentar mantener sus notas al día. Comenzaba a volverse loco, y encima de eso Chris insistió en que debía pasar más tiempo conociendo a sus compañeros.

Fue por eso que esa mañana, de alguna forma misteriosa, terminó hablando con Lydia Martin, una Banshee que algunas veces hacía turnos como profesora sustituta. Se presentaron superficialmente, la personalidad peculiar de la mujer hizo sentir un tanto incómodo al lobo, además de que ella era un constante recordatorio de que la muerte existe y está más cerca de lo que se quiere creer.

Por suerte no tuvo que hablar mucho con ella, pues Stiles apareció en el pasillo un poco más elegante de lo habitual, su maletín al hombro y un café. No se veía muy entero, a pesar que Derek quiso preguntar, Lydia le robó la iniciativa -Stiles ¿Qué te pasó? Parece que no has dormido en siglos.- comentó ella alarmada.

-Liam estuvo enfermo y no hemos descansado bien- dijo ahogando un bostezo, en el rostro pálido del hombre un par de ojeras de días hacían verlo aún más miserable.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Necesitan ayuda? Puedo pedir el número del amigo de Jason... Él es pediatra y...

-Tranquilo, se trató de un resfriado y ya está controlado, sin embargo ya me conoces, cuando algo le sucede a Liam redoblo seguridad.

-Jamás imaginé que serías así, no parecía que te harías tan serio cuando estábamos en la escuela- comentó ella con una sonrisita coqueta.

-Ya ves, Liam cambió todo- suspiró.

-Eres muy bueno Stiles- dijo ella besando una de sus mejillas y marchándose por el pasillo.

-Buenos días Profesor Hale, ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- saludó con un apretón de manos.

-Buenos días Profesor Stilinski, todo marcha bien ¿También lo citaron a la reunión?

-Me temo que sí, Scott y Kira también lo están, creo que Argent pretende reunir a nuestro viejo equipo, pero ya veremos qué dice. ¿Qué tal los del curso avanzado?

-Son un grupo interesante...- dijo y Stiles pudo entender ese gesto de sufrimiento.

-Parece que es la mejor opción, pero todos ellos tienen el ego más definido y creen que lo saben todo- sonrió amable -Si tiene problemas puedo ayudar, pasé un tiempo con los avanzados pero decidí tomar años grupos iníciales, he podido trabajar muy bien con ellos.

-Lo agradeceré, comienzo a comprender porqué mis profesores gustaban tanto del alcohol- quiso reír, sin embargo un gruñido fue lo que apareció en su lugar.

-Voy a mí clase- le dio una sonrisa suave y se marchó dejando a Derek con ganas de enseñarle que también puede ser amable.

El lobo lo vio desparecer y un suspiro escapó de sus labios, ¿Cómo sería despertar con alguien como Stiles? ¿Cómo es tener un amor? ¿Cómo es la vida con el amor de tu vida? Derek se hizo esas y tantas otras preguntas, preguntas que comenzaban a quitarle el sueño. No quería ser un entrometido, pero le gustaría saber más de Stiles y Scott, él tenía la idea de que ellos nacieron para estar juntos, por lo poco que conocía de ellos, su historia parecía sacada de una película rosa, mejores amigos que se enamoran y viven felices por siempre... Sin embargo ese día comprendería que las historias rosas son únicamente del cine, algunas historias esconden verdades terribles.

Se tan hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que, para cuando volvió a la realidad, se halló en el salón en qué impartía clases, dejó su maletín y no pudo evitar considerar que, en sus más de treinta años, jamás conoció el amor. -Hey Derek, ¿Cómo te trata la academia?- Scott apareció con una sonrisa enorme.

-Me sigo adaptando, pero estoy a nada de volverme alcohólico- bromeó y esta vez sí pudo dar una sonrisa. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo con Stilinski?

-Stiles también lo pasó mal cuando cambió de Campo a la Academia, dicen que es más duro de lo que parece- comentó el Lobo recordando lo agotado y frustrado que lucía Stiles los primeros días.

-Me sorprende como alguien con las capacidades de Stilinski pasó a ser un profesor.

-Stiles sacrificó tanto por Liam y por mí... Él era tan libre y estaba tan feliz de estar en campo, sin embargo todo se puso de cabeza cuando...- Scott parecía querer decir algo, pero parecía algo trascendental. -¿Puedes prometerme no repetir está conversación a nadie?

-Claro, si es algo importante lo prometo- y Derek lo decía en serio, Scott y él se llevaron bien desde el primer momento, tener un amigo en Quantico siempre es bueno.

-Bien- Scott suspiró y decidió hablar -Liam es y no es hijo de Stiles... Y sí, es confuso, pero cuando quise tener un hijo le pedí a él que fuese mi donante, otra persona dio a luz a Liam, pero Liam es hijo de ambos -Cuando Scott dijo aquello, Derek comprendió por qué el cuerpo de Stiles no parecía el de una madre ¡Claro! Un vientre de alquiler era la respuesta clara al secreto.

-Vaya... Espero que no te enojes pero, el cuerpo de tu Omega no parecía el de alguien que ya ha dado a luz.

-¿Estuviste viendo a Stiles?- y la pregunta fue más una duda que una amenaza, extraño para un Alpha a quien le están diciendo que estuvieron viéndole el trasero a su Omega.

-Todos lo ven- buscó excusarse.

-Sí, pero ¿Tu?

-Soy un Alpha y tengo ojos.

-Eso explica...- Scott se hundió en sus pensamientos -Te veo con Argent- murmuró y desapareció dejando a Derek confundo por su reacción, si él tuviese a alguien como Stiles a su lado y otro le dice que estuvo viéndolo, posiblemente le quitaría la cabeza.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, por el pasillo Stiles pasó junto a otro hombre que en completo descaro se lo comía con los ojos. Ambos entraron al salón y Derek se sorprendió al ver quién era el hombre que parecía querer acorralar al Omega -¿Peter?

-¡Derek!- su tío se acercó a abrazarlo emocionado, también era agente del FBI, aunque muy pocas veces se veían.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- Peter tomó a Stiles de la cintura y lo abrazó -Y a este chico también... Solo huele... Un delicioso virgen- dijo y lo soltó haciendo que Stiles se pusiera completamente rojo.

-Callate Peter, siempre haces lo mismo.

-Es mi venganza por haberme rechazado... ¿Scottie sigue vivo?

-Muy vivo y tenemos un hijo.

-¿Que tú tienes qué cosa?- Peter pareció sorprendido y después volvió a abrazarlo. -Felicidades... Vaya, vaya... Así que al final lo hicieron.

-Ya ves...- suspiró y a Derek todo ese numerito lo confundió aún más, se volvió a poner en el lugar de Scott, si Stiles fuese suyo jamás dejaría que alguien con la reputación de Peter lo tocará, o siquiera se le acerque.

-Así que... ¿Estás aquí por negocios o por placer?- preguntó Derek intentando cortar con lo que sea que hacían Stiles y Peter.

-Argent me llamó, como a todos, también llamó a Malía pero ella está en París- respondió.

-Parece que estoy en lo cierto, algo muy serio pasó para que llame incluso a los agentes que no somos de campo- comentó Stiles.

-Argent tiene más secretos que tú, no me sorprendería que por eso nos llame- Peter tenía un aspecto serio y Stiles también, Derek comprendió que si Argent se tomó la molestia de traer a los mejores posiblemente fuese un asunto de familia.

La reunión se adelantó y un mensaje de Scott fue el medio de información, Stiles anunció el cambio y todos se dirigieron a una de las salas de juntas, allí Scott y Kira esperaban, ella corrió hacia Stiles y lo saludó emocionada. Scott le dio una mirada sería y el Omega se echó a reír. Al grupo se integró Lydia y por último Argent entró con gesto serio.

-Gracias a todos por venir, tengo un caso para ustedes- dijo y Stiles tomó la mano de Scott por instinto, él sabía cómo iniciaba todo y después no había salida. -Sé que algunos ya no se encuentran en campo y respetaré eso, sin embargo no encuentro otra forma de tratar este asunto. Las oficinas centrales me dieron la autorización para conformar un equipo que trabaje en este caso, y los elegidos son ustedes- explicó y no pudo obviar el rostro de confusión de todos -El caso no solo es muy delicado sino que nadie ha podido resolverlo, por eso los llamé, dos de ustedes estuvieron envueltos en el caso de La Loba del Desierto, Stiles y Scott lograron lo que nadie más hizo en años, ahora estoy pidiendo algo similar, necesito que atrapen a una mujer lobo conocida como "Calavera". 

-Antes que sigas Argent- Stiles habló sin soltar la mano de Scott -Si pretendes que vuelva a campo estás muy equivocado, no voy a hacerlo y conoces muy bien el por qué de ello. 

-Lo sé Stiles y en tu caso en particular no te quiero en campo, no voy a perder a nadie más, pero te pido que te unas al equipo y trabajes en tu tiempo libre entre clases en ayudarlos. 

-Bajo ese trato, continúa- dijo el Omega y de pronto Derek sintió como una sensación de alivio lo invadía, pensar que Stiles ha hecho hasta lo imposible por no arriesgarse lo hizo querer quitarle la cabeza a Chris por querer llevarlo a la zona del peligro. 

-Derek y Stiles estarán en el área de comando, ambos están fuera de campo, así que me parece que ellos pueden encargarse del trabajo de oficina, Scott, Kira, Lydia y Peter se encargarán del campo, todos ustedes deben tener en cuenta que es un caso sumamente importante. Atrapar a Calavera es prioridad, ella ha causado múltiples muertes, le gusta jugar con humanos y no humanos por igual, tiene una mente retorcida y no trabaja sola. Toda la información se halla en las carpetas frente a ustedes, la agencia recompensará su labor siempre que obtengamos resultados. 

-Argent, Calavera no es solo una loba sanguinaria- comentó Stiles revisando los datos obtenidos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que puedo comenzar a ver algo interesante- una sonrisita emocionada apareció en su rostro, una que se reservaba a sus épocas en campo. 

-No perdamos tiempo, se instalarán en las oficinas contiguas al laboratorio, se encuentran equipadas con todo lo que podrían necesitar, confío en ustedes- todos asintieron y Stiles prácticamente enterró la nariz en el archivo que Chris les dio. Quizás fueran muchos años fuera de acción, sin embargo aún podía seguirle la pista a una loca asesina. 

-¿No te emociona?- susurró Scott tomándolo de la cintura -Trabajaremos juntos otra vez...

-¿Crees que Argent lo hizo por ella?- preguntó Stiles apartándose del grupo para que nadie los escuchara. 

-Creo que sí, solíamos ser los cuatro, Lydia, Allison, tu y yo... algunas veces creo que Chris me culpa por lo que sucedió, si no hubiese insistido...

-Scott, recuerda que ella decidió por sí misma, Liam a cambio de ella- abrazó a su amigo -El mejor regalo que pudo darte fue a Liam. 

-Lo sé, es solo que, cuando pienso en que Allison podría estar aquí, viendo crecer a Liam, jugando con él, ambos, en casa...- Stiles no se apartó de él, no había día en que Scott no llorase a Allison, la madre de Liam, su gran amor.

-No soy ella, jamás lo seré, pero no voy a dejarte solo, eres mi hermano y estaré para ustedes, tal y como lo prometí, seré lo que ustedes necesitan que sea...

-Gracias...- Derek veía a la pareja susurrarse cosas y abrazarse, le parecía envidiable como ellos podían comportarse de esa forma, otra vez se puso en los zapatos de Scott y se imaginó abrazando al Omega, recorriendo su cintura, repasando cada lugar y peca de su cuerpo. 

-Hay que conocer nuestras oficinas- Peter lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera -Escucha Derek, no suelo tener ese instinto paternal o familiar... pero quiero advertirte, no desees a Stiles, él no de esos que acostumbras. 

-Creí que me dirías que se encuentra con Scott- rió divertido.

-En cierta forma... pero no como crees, pero no me corresponde a mí decirte, solo te advierto que si quieres un acostón hay muchos otros que lo harán con gusto, Stiles no es para jugar.

-¿Por qué lo proteges tanto?

-Conozco muy bien a ese chico, antes de la academia, tiene muchas cicatrices y quizás de algunas soy responsable, así que no te metas con él Derek. Eso y que Malía también está interesada en él. 

-¡Tiene un hijo! no sería capaz de jugar con él.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo serio y siguió empujándolo a donde Argent dijo que se establecerían -Y otra cosa, no menté cuando dije que Stiles es virgen.

Scott y Stiles les dieron alcance justo en ese momento y Derek no pudo decir nada más, ahora todo resultaba aún más confuso para él, entendía que Stiles no diera a luz a su hijo pero, ¿ser virgen? ¿acaso se le perdió un tornillo a Peter? Scott y Stiles estaban juntos, era obvio que no sería virgen, nadie en sus sentidos podría resistirse a tomar a un Omega como Stiles, con esas caderas y esa cintura, además su rostro y su cuello, Scott debería estar loco por no marcarlo. -Hey compañero- bromeó Stiles cuando comenzaron a instalarse -¿izquierda o derecha?

-¿Derecha?- contestó Derek sin enterarse de qué era lo que le preguntaban y Stiles puso una pegantina de lobo en el escritorio de la derecha y uno de un unicornio en el de la izquierda. 

-Bien, ese es tuyo y este mío- señaló de la forma más inocente que pudo y Derek le quizo saltar encima y comérselo a besos. -A partir de ahora seremos compañeros, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-Si tu me dejas llamarte por el tuyo- dijo y en sus ojos una chispa de deseo se asomó, a pesar de que el aroma de Stiles era apenas perceptible, Derek no podía prometerle a Peter que no intentaría nada con Stiles, todo en él lo llamaba a probar su sabor, devorar su boca a besos y hacerlo gritar de placer con cada roce. 

-Hecho- una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del Omega y Derek sintió que el sol se había instalado en aquella oficina, los demás habían desaparecido y en ese momento solo se hallaban ellos, ¡Qué ganas tenía Derek de acercarse a Stiles y probar suerte! entonces recordó a su hijo, el hijo de Scott y Stiles, él no era libre, él tenía un Alpha, Derek jamás tendría una oportunidad, y quizás sea lo mejor, como Peter dijo, él está acostumbrado a usar para su beneficio y placer a las personas y Stiles no era ese tipo de hombre, sabía que era de los que gustan de amar y ser amados, que cuando alguien toque su piel sea por amor. Stiles Stilinski no era para él, aunque lo deseara.


	4. Cuatro: Conflictos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y aclare algunas dudas que tenían.

**Cuatro: Conflictos**

Derek observó cómo Stiles arrastraba una enorme pizarra a su escritorio con verdadera dedicación, se había ofrecido a ayudar, pero recibió un 'gracias pero no gracias' de parte del Omega, Scott entró con una caja enorme con hilos de colores -Todo tuyo- anunció dejando la caja sobre su escritorio aprovechando para tomarlo de la cintura y abrazarlo haciendo que Derek se sintiera incómodo ¿Por qué las parejas son tan cursis?

-Gracias, las voy a necesitar- comentó sin poner mucho interés a la repentina cercanía con el lobo. Parecía incluso poco interesado. -Pero aún no tenemos nada claro para la pizarra.

-Stiles ¿Qué no tienes clase?- Derek interrumpió y el Omega asintió tomando sus cosas y casi corriendo hacia sus obligaciones como profesor.

-Será difícil- murmuró Scott al verlo marchar.

-Lo superarán- intentó consolar Derek, aunque no era bueno en esas cosas.

-No es lo que me preocupa- Scott suspiró y Derek deseó que ese par dejasen de guardar tantos secretos.

-¿Qué te preocupa? ¿No deberían hablarlo? Son pareja.

-¿Parecemos una?- la pregunta de Scott resultó lejana y en un tono irónico agregó -Estoy robando tanto de Stiles y no puedo darle nada... Algunas veces siento que lo romperé, llegará el día que Stiles caiga, no lo soportará más y será mi culpa. Por mí, por mis deseos arruiné su vida.

Scott se dejó caer en una silla y observó la pizarra vacía de Stiles, el Omega vivía para ese tipo de cosas, desde pequeño tomaba los datos de los casos de su padre y algunas veces los resolvía. Noah solía sorprenderse de las habilidades de su pequeño y único hijo, quizás era su forma de escapar de su TDAH y de la muerte de su madre. -¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Lo que necesites- Derek quiso acercarse y palmear el hombro de Scott o solo hacer presencia, sin embargo, se quedó en su escritorio.

-No permitas que por mis acciones se quiebre.

-Scott, si lo que quieres es que cuide de Stiles...

-No, te digo que lo protejas, ayúdame a protegerlo, incluso de mí.

-Scott, eres su Alpha, ¿Qué intención tendrías de dañarlo?

-Derek, Stiles no es mi Omega, no soy su Alpha, no somos una pareja. Él está conmigo por Liam, cuando la madre de Liam murió, Stiles se quedó con nosotros, no me dejó solo, él hizo su vida a un lado, cambió de trabajo, renunció al amor... Stiles renunció a todo por mí...

Derek no supo qué decir o hacer en ese momento, todo comenzaba a tener sentido para él, y aún así, no podía sentirse alegre de saber esa verdad, podía sentir el dolor de Scott, el miedo de perder a Stiles, de "romperlo". No dijo nada ante la revelación y esperó a que Scott se calme. -No debería haberte dicho esto, por favor no lo comentes con nadie, Stiles y yo tenemos un acuerdo y si se entera que te dije esto va a dejarme sin cenar- Scott rió bajito como si intentase mostrar que se hallaba mejor.

-No diré nada y... Te ayudaré a protegerlo.

La conversación terminó con Kira y Lydia entrando a las nuevas oficinas en plena disputa por saber quién le gustaba más al gemelo Alpha soltero. Entre gritos de "Aiden se muere por mí" la confesión de Scott quedó en un cajón con pocas posibilidades de ser vuelta a discutir.

Esa noche Derek llegó a casa con las ideas revueltas, desde que sus padres murieron y Cora quedó a su cuidado, no tuvo en cuenta el hecho que ahora muchas de sus antiguas libertades desaparecieron y debía pensar en ella antes que en sí, sus acciones podrían afectarla. Nunca vio como peligroso su trabajo, hasta ese día... No solo la historia de Scott hizo eco en su cabeza, también las acciones de Stiles. 

Ser agente de campo significa estar en constante peligro, no para estar paranoico, pero sí que se deben considerar algunas cosas y Stiles lo hizo, cambiar de trabajo por un bien mayor fue una decisión inteligente. Y dar vueltas al asunto en que Chris lo involucró esa mañana hizo que tomara una decisión, hablaría con Laura para que Cora viviera con ella, Derek no quería que un día su hermana llegara a casa y se encontrara con que Derek no volvería jamás.

-¿Pizza o comida china?- preguntó ella sentada en la sala con el teléfono en la mano.

-Pizza- contestó dejando un beso distraído en la frente de su hermana. Ella asintió y ordenó la pizza viendo a su hermano entrar a su oficina. Eso de ser profesor lo dejaba agotado.

La conversación se dio cuando estaban por el segundo trozo de pizza, Cora parecía entretenida quitando un pimiento cuando Derek decidió atacar el tema -¿Te gustaría ir a Italia?- preguntó intentando que pareciera un tema banal. 

-¿Qué hay en Italia? ¿Me llevarás de viaje? ¿Alguna misión secreta de súper espía?

-En realidad... Laura se mudó a la Toscana.

-¿Iremos a visitarla?

-Lo que quiero decir es, ¿no crees que es mejor vivir con Laura que conmigo?

-¿Me estás echando? Dijiste que me estaba portando bien. ¿Qué hice? ¿Puedo cambiar? Prometo que cambiaré...

-No, no hiciste nada malo, es solo que ahora veo las cosas de diferente forma...

-¿Es por alguien? ¿Se mudará contigo?

-No Cora, no es eso, es por el trabajo... Nunca estuve consciente del riego que corro y nunca importó hasta ahora. Nunca tuve que preocuparme de qué pasaría conmigo, ahora que estás aquí debo hacerlo, por eso tomé la Academia, sin embargo Chris me unió a...

-¿Dices que soy un estorbo?- Cora bajó la mirada -Haré mis maletas...

-No, Cora, no quise decir eso...- ella no se detuvo y Derek se sintió aún peor, nunca fue bueno con las palabras y ahora su hermana creía que se hartó de ella.

A la mañana siguiente Derek se encontró con Stiles en la cafetería tomando el desayuno, parecía aún más pálido que de costumbre, Scott no tardó en aparecer y compartir el desayuno con Stiles. Aún con la confesión que Scott hiciera el día anterior, Derek no dejaba de pensar que ellos eran el uno para el otro, aunque se sentía con solo un poco más de libertad para verle el culo al joven sin sentir que invade el territorio de otro.

-Oye Derek ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- invitó el lobo y Derek aceptó, necesitaba un consejo para arreglar las cosas con su hermana.

-Buenos días- se limitó a decir Stiles cuando tomó asiento junto a ellos.

-Buenos días- respondió Derek notando un cambio en el aroma del Omega, algo como ¿Ansiedad? No, la ansiedad no es dulce y tampoco es capaz de acariciar sus sentidos de Alpha. 

Stiles parecía alejado de la conversación que Scott y Derek entablaron, y no era para menos, la noche anterior Scott y él tuvieron una de esas conversaciones serias que a nadie le gustan, pensar que Liam podría quedar solo le hizo dudar de involucrarse en el caso, estaría dispuesto a dejar su puesto en el FBI con tal de no abandonar a Liam. Trabajaría en cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo Scott no parecía estar de acuerdo con sus miedos "Jamás dejaré que hagas eso" había dicho el lobo con esa expresión de quien no cambiará de opinión "Dejaste tu vida de lado por nosotros cuando Allison murió, no vamos a quitarte esto, escucha Stiles, en todo caso déjame ser quien renuncie, quien tome la responsabilidad esta vez" agregó Scott y el Omega no estuvo de acuerdo, él no renunció a nada, ellos jamás le quitaron algo, le dieron seguridad, amor... 

Su mente voló a aquellos años en que su madre aún vivía, los días se deslizaban entre risas y pastelitos de crema, hasta que ella enfermó y las cosas se pusieron de cabeza, su padre hizo todo lo posible para estar con él y con ayuda de Melissa salieron adelante, sin embargo, algo se quebró entre ellos, su relación se volvió extraña, aunque también era divertido, a medida que Stiles crecía y se metía en problemas, las cosas mejoraron, era extremadamente listo y su padre reconoció en él esos atributos, para su adolescencia Stiles cuidaba de su padre y de pronto estaban siendo los mejores amigos del mundo. 

Cuando el chico fue a la academia, Noah no pudo contener su emoción y su tristeza, Stiles era su pequeño, al que siempre buscaría proteger, sin embargo creció y de pronto era un joven al que pocas veces se le puede seguir el paso, el Omega recordaba su primer día en la academia, su padre lo dejó en la puerta, le entregó el almuerzo, dejó un beso en su frente y un abrazo lleno de orgullo y nostalgia "Impresiónalos" dijo en aquella ocasión y así fue, Stiles se convirtió en uno de los mejores de su generación, el mejor en su rama. 

-¿Stiles?- Scott parecía llamar su nombre, pero él seguía ausente, inmerso en sus recuerdos. Scott estaba equivocado, Stiles se sentía bien con la vida que eligió, después de tantos momentos amargos en su vida, tener a Liam y a Scott era bueno, más que bueno. Ya no tenía esperanza en el amor, la primera vez que se enamoró las cosas salieron mal, peor de lo que salen generalmente y cuando quiso intentarlo de nuevo, todo se torció, pues Scott no era el único que perdió a alguien, y menos en el campo, donde se es vulnerable.

Scott seguía llamando a su amigo, pero él navegaba en una galaxia diferente, una donde analizaba a detalle su pasado y concluía que ese era el único camino apto para él. Quizás si se trataba un poco de ir por lo seguro, como solía decir Scott, pero también era lo que le hacía feliz, cerrar su corazón fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, cuidar de Liam era lo más hermoso que pudo pasarle y Scott era bastante buen marido falso. Sabía que su amigo tampoco estaba abierto al amor, aunque a veces se preguntaba si llegaría el día que volviese a enamorarse, el lobo no daba señales de querer hacerlo. 

Una mano helada se posó en sus mejillas y saltó asustado, era Lydia que lo observaba asustada -¿Stiles?- la escuchó decir y él parpadeó, Scott y Derek también lo veían confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido y vio como ellos respiraban aliviados. 

-Estabas... vacío- fue la mejor palabra que Lydia pudo hallar para describir el estado de trance en que se encontraba Stiles. Y a ojos de todos los presentes, aquello coincidía perfectamente con su apariencia, por minutos quedó inmóvil, con la mirada vacía y su respiración apenas se notaba. Scott llamó su nombre en más de una ocasión y él simplemente seguía allí, quieto, como si de una estatua se tratase. 

-Lo siento, solo... tengo mucho en la cabeza- se disculpó, tomó sus cosas y se marchó hacia su aula, necesitaba estar solo. 

Las horas pasaron y Scott no se atrevió a molestarlo, la noche anterior dijeron cosas que quizás no quisieron decir, él temía haber hecho sentir mal a Stiles, sus intenciones al pedirle que no renuncie a nada más eran puras, pero no porque quisiera dejar a Stiles fuera de la crianza de Liam, jamás se atrevería a separarlos. Incluso sabía que Liam era más de Stiles que suyo, sin embargo, tras tantos tropiezos en la vida de Stiles, pérdidas y cicatrices, creía fervientemente que debería intentarlo una vez más, arriesgarse. Ellos estarían allí para tomarlo en caso de que cayera. Siempre estarían para él. 

-¿Podemos hablar?- al final Scott decidió que era tiempo de tener una conversación civilizada, hablar incluso de la salud del Omega. 

-Pasa- era medio día y el aula se hallaba vacía, los ojos de Stiles se hallaban rojos, clara señal de que estuvo llorando. 

-¿Me perdonas?- Scott tomó las manos de Stiles entre las suyas con delicadeza. -No debí decirte eso, yo sé que sin ti, Liam y yo estaríamos perdidos, lo hiciste fácil para mí, te quedaste cuando todo se puso mal, y cuando todo mejoró, seguías allí. Eres su madre, perdona lo idiota que soy...

-Scott, escucha- dijo suave -Estoy con ustedes por deseo propio, lo que decidamos a partir de hoy lo haremos juntos, si hallas a alguien más estaré feliz por ti.

-Y si tu encuentras a alguien ¿Puedes prometerme que lo intentarás?

-Scott, ya tuvimos esta conversación...

-Sí, la tuvimos cuando Liam tenía tres meses, ahora tiene tres años y seguirá creciendo, Stiles, por favor, no tienes que salir corriendo a buscar un novio, solo digo que lo consideres.

-Bien, estaré abierto a la lejana posibilidad de hallar a alguien. 

Scott lo tomó en un abrazo antes de comenzar a juguetear con su cuerpo, así los encontró Derek, riendo como dos niños, habían dejado las caras largas y el estado zombie, ahora parecían listos para el trabajo. Algo bueno, considerando que había nueva información sobre el caso y no hay tiempo para dramas existenciales. 

-Scott, Stilinski, tenemos información- anunció Derek y los tres se encaminaron a sus oficinas, de pronto el lobo optó por usar el apellido del Omega, a pesar de lo que Scott confesó el día anterior, la relación de ellos seguía resultando confusa, para no ser nada, esa forma de tocarse, juguetear y sabrá la luna que otras cosas, no son parte de una amistad. 

-¿Qué tenemos?- Stiles fue el primero en hablar cuando se halló en su escritorio y Kira, Lydia y Peter terminaron de pasar las carpetas con la información. 

-Hallaron un par de cuerpos en las afueras de un bosque en Boston, al principio creyeron que se trató de un coyote, sin embargo, al analizar las heridas empatan con las causadas por "Calavera"- informó Peter. 

-Tres semanas... nunca se queda mucho en una zona, de nada serviría desplegar un operativo, pero debemos ir al lugar y hablar con la policía, necesitamos todas las pistas posibles- anunció Stiles comenzando a desarrollar un esquema en su cabeza. 

-El chico tiene razón, hay que ir a Boston- dijo Peter y todos asintieron, sin embargo, Derek y Stiles no eran agentes de campo y ambos necesitaban ver la escena del crimen. 

Scott pareció comprender el dilema -Stiles no puede ir- comentó y recibió un asentimiento por parte del humano -Pero podemos hacer que lo vea... 

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Peter. 

-De la misma forma en que ha colaborado con la asesoría de otros casos siendo profesor o, en su tiempo en campo y no podía volar por alguna situación- Mencionó Lydia entusiasmada -¡Confiscaremos todo, somos el maldito FBI!- festejó y una sonrisa cómplice apareció en el rostro de Stiles haciendo que Scott rodase los ojos sabiendo que esos dos solían tener ideas locas, Stiles era el de los planes la mayoría del tiempo, pero la Banshee también montaba los suyos. 

-Derek también se queda- intervino Peter -Él tiene bajo su tutela a Cora, no puede simplemente dejarla y es profesor.

-Si vuelan el fin de semana creo que ella podría quedarse conmigo y Liam- se ofreció Stiles al ver el rostro de frustración del lobo, conocía el sentimiento de perderse una misión y Derek se pondría de muy malas pulgas si no iba, no quería un lobo gruñón en las oficinas. 

-Parece una buena idea- admitió Derek, después de la pelea con su hermana la noche anterior lo mejor sería darle espacio y esperar a que se le pasara el enojo. Esa era su forma de lidiar con los problemas, escapando.

No se dijo más y esa misma noche Derek informó a su hermana que pasaría unos días en casa de Scott y Stiles, ella no dijo nada, hizo una maleta pequeña y escribió en Twitter "Parece que necesito niñera el fin de semana #NoSoyUnaNiña" Si Derek siquiera tuviese nociones de Twitter se hubiese enojado mucho, pero ese lobo no era muy amigo de la tecnología, razón por la que Cora siempre le hacía bromas. 

El viernes por la tarde Derek y Cora aparecieron con sus respectivas maletas en la puerta de Stiles y Scott, tras llamar al timbre un par de veces el ruido de unos pasitos anunció que alguien abriría la puerta, la vocecita de Liam diciendo algo que podría traducirse como un "¿Quién es?" hizo a Derek reír sorprendiendo a su hermana. Pasaron unos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió y Stiles con Liam en brazos apareció frente a ellos. El Omega se había quitado su vestimenta formal y con ella como diez años menos, parecía un maldito crío con sus jeans desgastados, zapatos deportivos y una camiseta de Iron Man. -Hola, adelante por favor- dijo Stiles sin reparar en la cara de sorpresa de Derek y Cora, lo único que podría hacerlo ver adulto era el niño en sus brazos que lo llamaba mamá. -Scott está terminando la maleta, ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación por los siguientes dos días?- preguntó directamente a la chica y ella asintió en silencio. 

Liam bajó de los brazos de Stiles y la tomó de la mano llevándola por los pasillos a la habitación de invitados haciéndola reír por la actitud tan decidida del pequeño, seguramente aquello era gracias a Stiles, Scott no lucía como quien toma las decisiones. Sus ojos pasearon por aquella casa con curiosidad encontrándose con ese ambiente familiar que hace mucho no tenía en su vida, para ser muy honesta consigo misma, desde que sus padres murieron. Quizás se debía a la presencia de un Omega, Derek era bueno, limpio, ordenado, sin embargo carecía de estilo, su casa era fría, pero la de Scott y Stiles era cálida, como una caricia en las mejillas cuando más lo necesitas. Al llegar dejó su maleta y Liam volvió a tirar de ella llevándola de vuelta a la sala, donde Stiles se despedía de Scott con miles de recomendaciones, algunas de trabajo, otras más personales. 

-Cuídate- una sonrisa suave se dibujó en los labios del Omega y Scott lo envolvió en un abrazo fuerte. 

-Prometido- susurró a Stiles antes de despedirse de su hijo pidiendo que cuidara a su mamá -Obedece a mamá, sé bueno con Cora, volveré pronto- decía y la loba observó con una extraña sensación aquella escena. 

Liam lo prometió y Derek simplemente dijo un seco "Adiós" dirigido a todos y a nadie, Stiles asintió en silencio y ellos se marcharon hacia Boston. Cora se quedó de pie sin saber a donde ir o como interactuar con Stiles. -¿Tienes hambre?- escuchó a Stiles preguntarle y ella lo observó confundida. 

-¿Qué?

-Haré la cena, ¿tienes hambre o puedes esperar? Si tienes hambre te preparo un sándwich- ofreció y ella se sorprendió ¿hace cuanto nadie se ofrecía a hacerle un sándwich? Obviamente las visitas a Subway no contaban.

-Estoy bien- contestó ella y Stiles asintió con Liam abrazado a su cuello luciendo más como un mono y no un cachorro de lobo. 

-Dejé la clave del WiFi en tu habitación- comentó -siente total libertad de estar aquí, no mordemos a nadie, prometido.

-Mami, fruta- pidió Liam jugando con los cabellos de Stiles y él asintió yendo a la cocina. Cora hizo lo que cualquier adolescente en su sano juicio haría, ir por la clave del WiFi y reportarse con sus conocidos. Algunos minutos pasaron cuando decidió colarse en la cocina, se halló con Stiles cocinando y Liam entretenido en una esquina donde montaron un área de juegos para él. 

Observó a Stiles con cuidado encontrándose con que era un tipo curioso, parecía bastante normal aunque muy guapo, sin embargo era un maldito genio según Derek le contó, además se ocupaba de un bebé, un Alpha, era profesor y colaboraba en algunos casos. -¿Quieres ayudarme o me verás toda la noche como lo haría Peter?- lo escuchó preguntar y ella se sintió un poquito mal por ser descubierta. 

-No soy tan creepy como él. 

-Nadie lo es... Peter es único, tiene talento en eso- rió Stiles sin apartarse ni un momento de la estufa. 

-Parece que lo conoces bien- ella se acercó a la isla donde Stiles tenía algunos vegetales sin picar.

-Demasiado bien, no sé si él te mencionó esto alguna vez, pero siendo yo más joven, tu tío quiso darme un mordisquito- se echó a reír recordando aquello -Aunque dije que no. 

-¿Eso te convierte en mi casi tío?

-Por suerte, aunque admito que la propuesta de Peter fue tentadora- probó la salsa y sonrió encantado con el resultado. 

-Y entonces te quedaste con Scott... Se ve mucho mejor que Peter, apuesto que no se pueden quitar las manos de encima- en ese punto Derek siempre solía regañar, ella siempre hacía preguntas "imprudentes" decía su hermano, aunque para ella eran divertidas.

-No fue tan así, conozco  a Scott desde que tengo memoria y después conocí a Peter, Scott y yo tuvimos altas y bajas, hasta que me enteré que estaba esperando un bebé, pero una enorme duda me atacó, Scott y yo no estábamos juntos, aunque nos acostamos en el bautizo del hijo de un amigo y días antes me acosté con tu tío, entonces no sabía quien era el padre, tuve que decirles a ambos pero no fue fácil, mi corazón estaba dividido y ellos pelearon por mi corazón...

-¡Oye!- Cora saltó señalando a Stiles -¡Esa es la trama de la última película de Bridget Jones!

-Ups, creo que me descubriste- dijo él echándose a reír.

-Me creí casi todo hasta el asunto de pelear por tu corazón, ya decía yo que lo escuché antes en algún sitio- ella se echó a reír con él, quizás aquel fin de semana no sería tan malo como lo imaginó. 

Cuando la mesa estuvo servida y Liam en su sillita, Cora volvió a sacar el tema, realmente sentía curiosidad por la relación de Scott y Stiles, ellos eran tan cercanos, tan amables con el otro, Scott no veía a otros sitios, siempre estaba con la mirada fija en Stiles y él, a su vez, centraba su vida en Liam y Scott, a pesar de las múltiples ofertas que le hicieran tanto alumnos como compañeros de trabajo. -¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Cora con la boca llena de filete. 

-Siempre nos conocimos, lo conozco de toda la vida, no mentí antes, desde que tengo memoria conozco a Scott- respondió a medida que vigilaba a Liam y la ingestión de vegetales, el niño comenzaba a odiarlos y cada vez que pudiese los dejaba en el plato, generalmente pasa cuando Melissa o Noah lo cuidaban, con su madre no se atrevía a hacerlo. 

-¿Y solo así nació el amor?

-Creo que sí- comentó tras pensárselo un poco -Pasaron muchas cosas antes de tener a Liam y estar juntos en esta casa... Es una historia larga, podría cansarte con ella...

-No tengo nada mejor qué hacer- se ofreció y Stiles sonrió, ella era todo lo contrario a su hermano y tío, quizás no todos los Hale era tan malos. 

-Cuando apenas entré a la Academia del FBI, conocí a un chico, él estaba por ser agente y se fijó en mí, me sentía en las nubes, ya sabes, es como cuando en la escuela se fija en ti el chico popular, ese que siempre fue tu crush y el mundo parece mejor y te sientes invencible. Antes de él no tuve novio. Era humano como yo, pero inteligente, atractivo y un Alpha que se hacía respetar, todo un caballero y una vez, andando por los pasillos derramé mi café sobre él, por suerte estaba frío. Me sentí muy mal, no sabía como disculparme y él dijo que si en realidad lo sentía lo compensara invitándolo a un café...- un suspiro escapó de sus labios y ella se sorprendió de lo transparente que podía ser aquel hombre.

-Comenzamos a salir y las cosas marchaban bien, entonces llegaron las vacaciones y él volvió a casa un tiempo, el tiempo pasó y nos llamábamos todo el tiempo, nos escribíamos... entonces una noche recibí una llamada de su madre, tuvo un accidente en carretera y murió. Allí se me acabó la vida, ese día me morí un poco con él. Y de cierta forma aún lo extraño y lo recuerdo. Perderlo  me arruinó un poco, pero Scott me ayudó, también Lydia y Allison, aunque ella también murió. 

Cora guardó silencio un momento dejando que la bruma pesada del pasado se marche y el rostro ahora nostálgico de Stiles vuelva a ser el mismo sonriente de siempre. -Lo siento- pronunció al verlo mucho mejor. 

-Está bien, sé que conoces el sentimiento- comentó -Y sí necesitas algo, puedes contar con nosotros... no es bueno estar solo tanto tiempo.

-Derek quiere que vaya a Italia con Laura, nuestra hermana mayor, pero no quiero y ahora no hablamos...- confesó ella. 

-¿Él dijo que te enviaría a Italia?

-En realidad no, pero lo sugirió, dijo no sé cuanta cosa sobre que con su nuevo trabajo y blah blah... cosas de que es muy peligroso lo que haces y necesito estar segura...

-No lo culpo Cora, en realidad si que es peligroso, no te preocupes cuando vuelva pueden hablarlo en casa y si quieres quedarte debes decírselo, argumenta en contra, expone tus razones, negocia, eso siempre funciona.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No conoces a Derek...

-Es cierto, no lo conozco, pero sí que conozco a los Lobos Alpha, vivo con uno y créeme, tienes que ser más inteligente que ellos. Es tu hermano, va a entenderlo.

-Eres un Omega, es más fácil que se dobleguen ante ti, pero ambos somos Alphas. 

-Sí, pero eres la pequeña, su pequeña. Confía en el tío Stiles y sus mañas- sonrió buscando convencerla y ella asintió por fin, lo intentaría esperando que Derek caiga en su poder de convencimiento. 


	5. Cinco: Cora y Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera actualización del año, espero les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Cinco** **: Cora y Stiles**

  
Era media noche cuando los ruidos provenientes de la cocina la hicieron salir de la cama, caminó por el pasillo sacando los colmillos y las garras en caso de tener que atacar, sin embargo, no hubo necesidad. Halló a Stiles sentado en la isla con una taza de té y la mirada perdida, quizás la conversación de aquella noche trajo a los fantasmas de su pasado, ella sintió un dejo de culpa, no quiso causar daño al Omega, que comenzaba a caerle bastante bien.

-¿Quieres un té o un vaso de leche?- Stiles se dirigía a ella, notó como los ojos del hombre se hallaban rojos, seguramente por culpa del llanto.

-Leche- se apresuró a decir sorprendiéndose a sí misma, en realidad no quería nada, pero sentía que necesitaba quedarse al lado de Stiles tanto como pudiera. -¿Cómo supiste que...?

-¿Que estabas allí? Fácil, soy un agente del FBI, un Omega y madre de un lobito de tres años más inquieto que un grupo de adolescentes y tu eres bastante ruidosa- con gesto de su mano la invitó a tomar asiento a su lado sirviendo el vaso de leche tibia que ofreciera.

-¿Soy ruidosa?- soltó indignada haciendo reír a Stiles.

-Lo eres, pero con entrenamiento lobuno mejorarás, además, la mayoría de personas lo son- afirmó dando un sorbo a su té.

Ella calló por unos segundos y de pronto se sintió feliz, hace tiempo que no se relajaba tanto en una conversación, en aquella casa donde un Omega reina sintió una especie de equilibrio, no sabía exactamente si se trataba de la naturaleza Omega de Stiles o del hecho de que se trataba de Stiles en toda su existencia. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y recordó que, cuando sus padres aún vivía, solía sentirse de esa forma, había una especie de equilibrio en la forma en que hacían las cosas.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Stiles curioso al ver como la joven lucía pensativa.

-Pensaba en mis padres, en como eran las cosas cuando estaban... Se sentía como estar en esta casa, era cálido, habían fotos de nosotros por todos lados, hacíamos la cena juntos y pasábamos tiempo juntos, Laura a veces traía pizza y Derek y mamá peleaban por el último trozo... aquí me siento así, como si fuese a pasar otra vez... No puedo explicarlo.

Stiles sonrió acariciando con ternura maternal sus mejillas -Está bien sentirse nostálgico, y si te sientes bien aquí, puedes venir cuando quieras, aquí siempre estaré yo para consentirte o reñirte, dependiendo de los sucesos del día.

-Liam tiene suerte- sonrió Cora de mejor ánimo. -Te tiene a ti y a Scott que parece bastante buen tipo.

-Lo es- sonríe -Scott es muy bueno... Y aunque me encantaría hablar contigo hasta el amanecer, eres una niña y tu hermano va a matarme si se entera que estas fuera de la cama a tan altas horas de la noche, así que, andando, a la cama.

-Sí señor- Cora bebió su leche de un trago y se enfiló a su habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, la combinación de charla y leche le sentó de maravilla, pues durmió de un tirón el resto de la noche.

Las manitas explorando su rostro la despertaron, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Liam tocando su nariz con verdadero interés -¿Hola?- preguntó ella antes de bostezar, el niño aún llevaba el pijama puesto, color blanco con pastelitos en todo el estampado, era una copia de Stiles.

-Mami dice que es hora del desayuno- dijo sin quitar sus deditos de la nariz de Cora. Tras unos segundos en que Liam parecía decidir algo, se apartó y salió brincando de la habitación hacia la cocina, Cora siguió al niño encontrándose con un Alpha alto y mayor echado en el sillón viendo dibujos animados.

-Buenos días- murmuró ella sin saber como comportarse.

-Buenos días- respondió el Alpha y Liam saltó a sus brazos llamandolo "abuelo".

-Hola Cora- Stiles servía el desayuno tranquilamente, tan fresco como una lechuga.

-¿En qué ayudo?- preguntó ella yendo a la cocina.

-¿Pasas todo a la mesa por favor?- pidió y ella obedeció, al poco tiempo ya se hallaban comiendo y tanto Noah Stilinski y Cora Hale fueron presentados, ella disfrutaba de la conversación con Stiles y su padre, él era un tipo de lo más genial, a pesar de haberse hecho una carrera en el FBI no era tan serio como Derek o Scott, era más bien como el tipo de Alpha que sacan en los anuncios de la TV cuando quieren mostrar a la familia perfecta. Justo al terminar el desayuno el teléfono sonó haciendo a Liam saltar de su silla emocionado -¡Es papi!- dijo y Stiles se apuró a contestar.

-Hey Lobo ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó y de pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación que fue desde los detalles del caso al bonito clima que estaba haciendo, hasta terminar diciéndose como marchaba todo en casa.

Cuando la llamada terminó Cora dio un suspiro y Stiles dijo -Todo bien, está bien- y ella sonrió aliviada.

En Boston Scott, Derek y Peter tomaban el desayuno en una cafetería, tenían tiempo de sobra, el laboratorio prometió darles las pruebas, sin embargo aún las procesaban, de cualquier forma un equipo trasladaría todo a Quantico para un análisis más detallado. Scott lucía relajado, aspecto que le dejó la llamada a casa. -¿Cómo es que tú y Stiles terminaron juntos- preguntó Peter bebiendo su café.

-Solo pasó- dijo y echó una mirada melancólica a la calle donde los autos pasaban a buena velocidad.

-No puedo entenderlo, estaba con aquel chico... y tú te morías por la chica... la hija de Argent.

-Allison- murmuró el nombre con la voz llena de recuerdos -Gabriel, así se llamaba aquel chico... algunas ocasiones yo también me pregunto cómo alguien tan especial como Stiles aceptó quedarse conmigo.

-Nadie lo entiende Scott- confesó honesto Peter y, para sorpresa de Derek, Scott se echó a reír.

Derek guardó silencio escuchando aquella conversación sobre la vida de Scott y Stiles, debía admitir que era curioso como llevaban las cosas, las verdades que en confidencia le contase Scott lo confundían aún más y le parecía un poco, bastante, imposible, que un Omega y un Alpha tuviesen un hijo, vivan juntos y que no pase nada entre ellos. La primera vez que vio a Stiles, se habían besado, Scott tenía permiso total para tocar el cuerpo de ese Omega, y lo hacía, notó como en muchas ocasiones, Scott tomaba de la cintura a Stiles, como susurraba en su cuello y cuando lo creía conveniente, alejaba a todo aquel que le diera una mirada subida de tono al Omega, que generalmente estaba distraído hablando de casos, o de las cosas simples como que, deben hacer la compra.

-Siempre creí que Malía y Stiles podrían tener algo- escuchó a su tío decir y le dio una mirada curiosa, ella era su prima producto de una relación extraña que Peter tuvo con una Coyote que dio en adopción a la niña para después desaparecer. Peter no se enteró de que tuvo una hija hasta tiempo después, cuando la familia adoptiva de Malía murió, ya por esos años comenzaban los rumores de una mujer llamada "La loba del desierto", en un operativo Peter descubrió que la tan famosa criminal era aquella Coyote con quién se enredó, ella le dijo que tenían una hija y así, Malía conoció a Peter y se fue a vivir con él, aunque ya era una adolescente que pronto iría a la universidad.

-¿Tu hija?- preguntó Derek interesado.

-Ella estaba muy interesada en Stiles durante la escuela, estuvieron a punto de salir, de no ser porque Scott y Stiles eran demasiado unidos- dijo Peter -Aunque tú tenías a Allison.

-No le impedí nada a Stiles, pero él estaba loco por Lydia, aunque creo que era más su amor imposible al que se aferraba para no exponerse a que le rompieran el corazón, diciendo que la amaba no arriesgaba nada, ella no se fijaría en él y estaría a salvo.

-Suena como una excusa muy tonta- pronunció Derek con frialdad.

-La lógica de Stiles sale de la media poblacional- aseguró Scott leyendo un mensaje del mencionado. -Por cierto, dice que cree saber tras de qué va Calavera, pero que necesita más pruebas, no le bastan las fotos.

-¿Está metido en la oficina trabajando?- pregunta Peter y Scott niega.

-Fue de compras con Liam y Cora,  pero aprovecha el tiempo para revisar algunas cosas.

-¿Llevó de compras a Cora? Ella odia ir de compras- Derek lo vio incrédulo y para probarlo Scott le envió una foto de Stiles, Liam y Cora paseando por el centro comercial con un par de bolsas de tiendas para niños y adolescentes. -Esta sí que es una sorpresa...

-Envíalo a Laura o no te creerá que Cora está de compras con cara de haberse sacado la lotería- aconsejó Peter y Derek se apuró a enviar la fotografía a su hermana.

-¿Ese es el poder de un Omega?- preguntó Derek.

-Es el poder de un Stiles- aseguró Scott divertido.

El día transcurrió y ellos se acercaron a la oficina del forense para recoger pruebas y enviar los datos a Stiles, la información que obtuvieron no era alentadora para nada, las heridas coincidían, sin embargo, en esta ocasión el patrón cambió y las garras de la víctima fueron arrancadas de sus dedos cuando aún vivía, Calavera evolucionaba y se volvía más salvaje, con disposición a no dejar cabos sueltos. Sin ADN para obtener una pista de la identidad de él, la, o los asesinos, los Alphas se sintieron un poco decepcionados, Lydia volaría con el equipo forense para llevarse el cuerpo y las pruebas, así que, esa tarde terminaron con sus asuntos allí.

-Fue un gusto acompañarlos pero regreso a Quantico- informó Scott a la hora de la cena.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Peter.

-Mañana es domingo- dijo como si pareciera obvio el por qué de marcharse tan rápido.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Tienes alguna cosa religiosa o algo así?- esta vez fue Derek quien habló.

-Algo mucho mejor- sonrió -Todos los domingos Stiles hace panqueques con chispas de chocolate, hace una pila completa que Liam y yo devoramos, después hacemos la compra de la semana, si hace buen clima sacamos la piscina inflable de Liam y le hacemos un día en la playa, cocinamos juntos y por la tarde vemos una película vieja acurrucados en la sala.

-Eso suena... bien- Peter no se imaginaba haciendo esas cosas de familia, prefería arder en el infierno y no tener un domingo jugando al Alpha ideal.

-Será mejor que regrese también, no quiero que Cora moleste sus planes- dijo Derek sabiendo que eventualmente deben hablar.

-No será un problema, también está invitada y parece feliz- afirmó Scott.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Peter.

-Lo puso en Twitter hace media hora- Scott enseñó a los Alphas la publicación de Cora

"¡Panqueques con chispas de chocolate para el desayuno de mañana, no puedo esperar tanto! #chocolate #mamáomega #díafamiliar #memudaréaquí #feliz"

-¿Qué demonios le hizo tu esposo a mi hermana?- soltó Derek en una mezcla de asombro y celos, ella no se comportaba así con él, aunque tenían una especie de ritual los domingos, jamás parecía emocionada por ello, no tanto como ahora que hasta lo puso en internet.

-No tengo la menor idea- comentó divertido Scott, claro qué sabía lo que pasó entre ese par, era lo mismo que le sucedía a todos los que se acercaban lo suficiente a Stiles para llegar a conocer algo de su vida.

Esa noche Scott y Derek volaron a Virginia y de allí a Quantico, cerca de media noche el taxi los dejó frente a la casa de Scott, aunque Derek pensó en ir a casa directamente y volver por la mañana para llevarse a Cora, el Alpha insistió en que también se hallaba invitado al desayuno de panqueques con chispas de chocolate, así que era más práctico quedarse en su casa esa noche. A regañadientes Derek aceptó. Al entrar la calma del sitio apagó cualquier rastro de disgusto, las luces de la cocina se hallaban encendidas y allí, sentado en la isla se hallaba Stiles con su portátil y una expresión de concentración que a Derek le pareció tierna.

-Bienvenidos- Stiles fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa y, obviamente, un abrazo para Scott y sorpresivamente, también para Derek. -Tengo leche tibia en la estufa- comentó dejando que su amigo se abrace a él como un niño pequeño en busca de consuelo. -Y galletas horneadas esta tarde.

-Tomaré un vaso de leche- dijo Derek y Stiles los invitó a la cocina para no despertar a los niños, Liam dormía en su habitación y Cora en la de invitados, aunque a Stiles le pareció escucharla hablar con alguien, pero decidió no pregunntar o acercarse, ella necesitaba espacio e intimidad.

-Yo también- murmuró Scott sin apartarse de Stiles hasta que prácticamente el Omega lo obligó a sentarse y beber su vaso de leche -¿Trabajando hasta tarde o me esperabas como quien espera al amor de su vida?- bromeó Scott ganándose un codazo del castaño.

-Lo primero, no tienes tanta suerte- habló con un tono superior que hizo a Derek sonreír.

-¡Soy un buen partido!- Scott se quejó y esta vez Stiles dio una mirada severa -Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó sabiendo que en aquella mirada iba implícito un regaño "Despertarás a los niños" o algo parecido.

Derek dio un bostezo y Stiles sonrió -Es mejor que suban a descansar, puedes usar la habitación al final del pasillo- se dirigió a Derek ganándose una mirada curiosa de Scott.

-Yo lo llevo- informó el Alpha y desaparecieron por las escaleras, Stiles había cedido su habitación a Derek y él dormiría con Scott, no era la primera vez que hacían eso, cuando tenían visitas y la habitación de huéspedes no era suficiente donaba su habitación para la causa.

Tan pronto Derek entró al lugar sintió la prescencia del Omega en todo el sitio, como una caricia suave que le hizo sonreír como un idiota, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Scott, sin embargo, decidió no decir nada. Dejaría que las cosas avanzaran, aunque amaba a Stiles como a un hermano, sabía que jamás serán nada más que eso y no se opondría a que esté con alguien y Derek parecía el tipo de persona que podría lidiar con alguien como Stiles.

El lobo se dejó caer en la cama aspirando olfateando el ambiente, un toque ácido, un poco de chocolate, ¿vainilla? tierra mojada... cerró los ojos y ante él desfiló un claro en el bosque y la mesa servida con pastelillos y de distintos sabores y colores, era imposible no rendirse ante aquel aroma que lo llevaba a sus raíces y agregaba dulzura, había algo en todo ello que lo hizo sentir feliz. Y bajo aquel hechizo de imágenes felices se quedó dormido.

Cuando la mañana llegó y Derek se dignó a asomarse por la cocina, el aroma de los panqueques con chocolate le dio en la cara, allí estaba Stiles con la música a volumen moderado, en pijama y con el delantal con restos de masa. Se tomó un tiempo para observarlo a gusto, sintio un enorme deseo de abrazarlo, acariciar su cintura y buscar en su piel su escencia, la fragancia de su naturaleza... -Buenos días- dijo por fin haciendo que Stiles voltease a verlo con la espátula en la mano y una mancha de masa en la punta de la nariz.

-Buenos dias ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- preguntó y en su voz se escuchó cierto tono maternal que lo hizo avergonzarse.

-Siempre despierto temprano ¿quieres que te ayude?- Derek no esperó respuesta y se acercó a donde se hallaban algunos ingredientes sin usar.

-¿Puedes encargarte de que no se quemen? Tengo que hacer más masa, hoy prácticamente tenemos una fiesta de panqueques- entregó la espátula al lobo y casi corrió a hacer la mezcla intentando convencerse que aquel lobo de cabellos despeinados y expresión medio adormilada, no le parecía sexy.

El trabajo parecía volverse más fácil con ambos metidos en la cocina, Stiles parecía dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música cantando el coro algunas veces. " _Fire and Ice, this love is like fire and ice, this love is like rain and blue skies, this love is like sun on the rise, this love got me rolling the dice, don't let me lose..._ " se ecuchaba en la cocina y Stiles dejó escuchar un par de suspiros. -Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana- dijo de pronto Derek dando una mirada suave al Omega.

-No hay de qué, es buena chica... no debería meterme pero, creo que deberían comunicarse más, ella te adora, pero tienes que aprender a escucharla- sonrió pasando el último cuenco con la mezcla.

-¿Ella te contó sobre...?

-Italia, cree que te quieres deshacer de ella porque te estorba.

-No dije eso.

-No importa lo que dijiste sino lo que entendió, esa es la cosa con la mala comunicación todos entendemos lo que se nos da la gana- dice comenzando a sacar los platos para poner la mesa.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?

-Vivo con dos lobos bastante temperamentales, aprendí- una risa divertida apareció en su labios y Derek también rió, intentaría hablar con Cora tan pronto como pudieran. -Ah, antes de que lo olvide, ambos están invitados al cumpleaños de Liam el próximo sábado, tendremos una fiesta con los niños de la guardería y los cercanos a la familia.

-¿Cuántos cumple?

-Cuatro- sonrió dulce

-¿Cómo puedes con esto?- preguntó Derek apagando la estufa.

-No lo sé, pero me gusta,  es mi vida, la única que tengo y hago lo que puedo con ella- el Omega regaló una sonrisa y justo en ese momento escucharon a Liam y Scott bajar por las escaleras, momentos después también apareció Cora con cara de sueño, fue directamente a Stiles dando un beso en sus mejillas para luego abrazar a Liam y saludar a su hermano con un "Hola" y a Scott con un "Buenos días".

Derek se sintió extrañamente complacido con la relación que establecieron Cora y Stiles, aunque no lo procesó en ese momento, para un Alpha es muy importante que el Omega que pretende sea capaz no solo de integrarse sino de cuidar bien de su manada, y Stiles hizo justamente eso, se ganó a Cora y la cuidó aquellos días. -Mami- escuchó a Liam decir y abrazar a Stiles y todas las posibles intenciones del Alpha por el Omega se desvanecieron, no era libre, era algo que debía meterse en la cabeza.

Observó a Scott darle un beso de buenos días y después bostezar, al parecer aquello era una costumbre que no le molestaría poner en práctica. -A comer- anunció Stiles y todos tomaron un sitio en la mesa, Liam en su silla jugaba con los cabellos de su madre y Scott se servía una torre enorme de panqueques que acompañó con jarabe de chocolate. Hablaron de todo en la mesa, pero realmente nada interesante o relevante, Scott no mintió cuando dijo que aquello era mejor que nada, sin querer el Omega mantenía equilibrado el ambiente, era el centro de atención y su presencia era suave en la superficie, pero si se escaba solo un poco, se halla una voluntad de hierro que es imposible reprimir.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar- decía Cora despidiéndose de Stiles horas después, los Hale necesitaban volver a casa.

-No hay de qué- dijo Stiles acunándola en un abrazo -Vuelve cuando quieras y no te olvides que este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Liam.

-Estaré aquí sin falta- sonrió dejando un beso en sus mejillas como lo haría un cachorro con su madre, era imposible para ella no sentir un poquito de nostalgia por su madre teniendo a Stiles cerca.

-Gracias por cuidarla- agradeció Derek ofreciendo un apretón de manos.

-No hay de qué lobo, ven aquí- Stiles sonrió y con demasiada familiaridad y quizás, con deseo de molestarlo un poco, tomó su mano atrayéndolo en un abrazo en el que Derek se sintió extraño, estaban cuerpo a cuerpo, senntía los músculos frimes del Omega, la suavidad de su piel, ese aroma que se escondía bajo los supresores. Enterró su rostro por un momento en el cuello del Omega y apretó aquel abrazo con el instinto a flor de piel, si pudiese congelar aquel momento lo haría, quizás lo imaginaba, pero le pareció sentir el corazón de Stiles acelerarse y su cuerpo llenarse de un temblor leve.

-Te veo en la oficina- dijo al reaccionar gracias a una tos falsa por parte de Cora logrando que se apartase de él.

-Hasta mañana- Stiles devolvió una mirada torpe y un sonrojo imperceptible apareció en esas mejillas pálidas. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella intentando frenar los alocados saltos de su corazón. Scott le dio una mirada llena de curiosidad pero no dijo nada, ya podía imaginarse algo, la última vez que vio a Stiles así, terminó enamorado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el Omega.

-Me gusta verte así- respondió Scott y volvió a la cocina a lavar los platos dejando confundido a su amigo.


	6. Seis: Aullar a la luna

**Seis: Aullar a la luna**

  
Derek esperaba encontrarse a Stiles por los pasillos de la Academia, sin embargo no lo vio por ningún lado, no quiso parecer que lo buscaba, pero se paseó por la puerta de su aula en repetidas ocasiones, y no es que lo estuviese espiando, nada más alejado de la realidad, solo quería hablar con él de Cora, un par de consejos no hacen daño a nadie y él, definitivamente necesitaba un par de ellos.

El día anterior habló con su hermana tan pronto llegaron a casa y solucionaron, a medias, las cosas, porque era genuina su preocupación por ella, su seguridad y cómo cumplir con sus obligaciones como hermano mayor y con el trabajo, parecía aterrador, por eso pensó en Stiles, él hacía magia todos los días, se encargaba de un bebé, un Alpha de lobo, una casa con todas sus obligaciones y encima su trabajo como profesor y perfilador.

La quinta ocasión en que pasó frente a la puerta y la halló cerrada, un sentimiento de resignación lo embargó, ya sería después que le preguntaría, tampoco era algo tan urgente. Se dirigió a impartir su clase encontrándose con Stiles hablando a sus estudiantes, curioso se aceró a escucharlo, tenía la mirada severa y mencionaba nombres de reclutas que generalmente se metían en problemas, buena parte del grupo lanzaba una que otra mirada lasciva al profesor que los ignoraba por completo -Se presentarán para la evaluación de sus faltas ante el consejo el siguiente lunes, a partir de hoy son suspendidos y pasarán su tiempo reparando las puertas y ventanas que dañaron, de no hacerlo serán expulsados inmediatamente y quedarán vetados de todos los servicios del Gobierno- Derek frunció el entrecejo, vio como los el grupito mencionado tomó sus cosas y con enojo salieron del lugar. Uno de ellos dio una mirada llena de odio a Stiles y Derek sintió la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza por atreverse a gruñirle a alguien como el Profesor Stilinski.

-Que pasen buen día- se despidió Stiles y en ese momento Derek se acercó a él con gesto serio, necesitaba saber en qué lío se metieron aquellos idiotas. -Hola Derek- se apuró el Omega a saludar haciendo que la seriedad del rostro del Alpha desapareciera y en cambio se notase más relajado.

-Hola Stiles- se escuchó decir de la forma más cortés que pudo y sin pensarlo, porque de haberlo hecho segurmanete no sería su primera opción, lo tomó en sus brazos con fuerza en un abrazó que sorprendió a Stiles. -Estamos a mano- susurró en su oreja sin soltarse de él haciéndolo reír. -¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó cuando se separaron.

-Nos vemos en la oficina y te cuento, perdón por interrumpir así tu lección.

-Está bien, de cualquier forma quería verte, pero tienes razón, después hablamos- dijo y por fin se hizo a un lado para que saliera, ninguno fue consciente de la mirada curiosa de los reclutas, alguno dejó escuchar un suspiro frustrado, a Derek lo único que le importó fue que, de alguna forma, su humor mejoró considerablemente.

Fue hasta medio día que Derek volvió a verlo, estaba en su escritorio bebiendo un jugo y revisando algunos papeles, sabía que estaba mal observar con tanto interés a Stiles, porque de alguna forma estaba con Scott, pero no logró evitarlo, quería seguir observándolo, era algo que no controlaba su parte humana, era un deseo de su lobo, ese maldito que lo obligaba a desear al Omega de otro, ese que se sintió interesado tan pronto lo conoció y se prendó de él con capricho, el abrazo que Stiles le robase el día anterior fue como una invitación para el lobo que deseaba hincar sus dientes en aquella piel sin marca.

Respiró profundamente y alejó los pensamientos que el lobo puso en su cabeza -¿Scott no viene hoy?- preguntó al ver como Stiles ponía su almuerzo en el escritorio.

-No, tiene un caso y está en ello ¿hablamos ahora o cuando vuelvas?

-¿Volver, de dónde?- preguntó confundido.

-De comer, ¿no planeas ir a comer?

-Pensé que sería mejor quedarme aquí y hacerte compañía- acercó su silla al escritorio del Omega sin esperar invitación.

-Bien, bien, así podré ponerte al día de las infracciones del grupo que castigué.

-Cuéntame- sobre la mesa puso su almuerzo, era un poco deprimente ver su comida de supermercado de "1, 2,3 y ¡listo!" al lado de aquella comida casera que seguramente estaría deliciosa.

-Causaron daño a las instalaciones de los dormitorios, al parecer alguno introdujo alcohol y rompieron puertas y ventanas, como sabes es algo que la Academia no puede permitir, así que ahora serán sancionados.

-Son unos tremendos idiotas- dijo con desprecio al recordar las mirdas que le dieron a Stiles.

-Lo son y ahora pagarán las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué te encargaste del asunto?- preguntó curioso y extrañamente calmado.

-Argent me pidió que lo hiciera, creyó que reaccionarían mejor si un Omega lo hacía- se encogió de hombros sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado, no había razón, simplemente algo él lo invitaba a sonreír, sentirse muy bien. -¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Ah, claro, es sobre Cora... necesito organizarme, cumplir con mis obligaciones con ella, ir a sus juntas escolares, estar pendiente de que haga los deberes y todo eso... Lo haces ver tan sencillo y Liam es un bebé, a mí no debería costarme porque ella es grande, pero me cuesta.

-En realidad no es fácil, pero te organizas, tomas prioridades y deshechas invitaciones, cuando Liam nació toda mi vida cambió y no me refiero solo al trabajo, me refiero a que de pronto todas mis actividades cambiaron, mis horas de sueño, el número de ocasiones en que hacía la compra a la semana, dejé de tener el número del domicilio de comida china a tener el del pediatra. Y me adapté, pero estaba Scott y nuestras familias, mi padre, Melissa, Chris... ellos ayudaron mucho, papá venía y se quedaba un rato cuidando de Liam para que pudiese tomar una siesta... Escucha, no tienes qué hacerlo solo, ella puede pasar las tardes en nuestra casa con Liam cuando quiera, si me avisas con tiempo puedo ayudarte con las cosas de la escuela, hornear pasteles y esas cosas para asociación de padres, deja que tome responsabilidades en casa, pueden sentarse y acordar un contrato de reglas y normas para casa, pero lo más importante es que entiendas que ahora, tu eres el adulto y ella la niña y que, aunque cometa errores no estás para castigar sino para orientar y escuchar.

-Scott tiene suerte- dijo tras un momento asimilando sus palabras.

-En realidad soy yo quien tiene suerte- suspiró y algo en lo más profundo de Derek se sintió dolido.- Scott es un gran padre, adora a Liam y jamás ha faltado a sus obligaciones con él, es genial tener a alguien así criando a tu hijo.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

-Dispara vaquero.

-¿Por qué nunca hablas sobre él como pareja?- dijo y al segundo se arrepintió, aquella era una pregunta directa del lobo que ansiaba saber si ese Omega correspondía al Alpha que lo presumía.

-Porque no lo es- dijo tan honesto que él mismo se asustó de su respuesta.

-¿No son pareja?

-No, quizás parece loco pero, nosotros somos los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Pero... ¿Y Liam?

-Es una historia triste la que se esconde detrás de su nacimiento, basta decir que es tan hijo mío como suyo, genéticamente y de crianza- de pronto su mirada se hallaba perdida en los recuerdos, en el pasado, en la muerte de Allison, en su decisión de quedarse junto a Scott y no permitir que Liam sufra.

-No debí preguntar- dijo genuinamente arrepentido, aquello era un tema demasiado privado y su lobo fue un bruto que se metió en terreno desconocido.

-Está bien, la mayoría me trata con guantes de seda sobre el tema, papá, Melissa, Chris, Lydia, Ethan y Aiden... todos ellos piensan que me quebraré, sin embargo, me hace bien hablar de ello, y si voy a ayudarte a hornear pasteles y brownies para la escuela de Cora, creo que puedes saber esto también.

-La forma en que él te cuida, como te toca... es un Alpha con su pareja- reflexionó en voz alta haciendo reír a Stiles.

-¿Jamás has tenido a un Omega de pareja, no? -lo observó negar en silencio- Si él me considerase su pareja no sería tan recatado, la forma en que me ve o toca es demasiado fraternal, claro que puede ser celoso o sentirse protector porque tenemos un hijo juntos, pero Scott jamás fue de Omegas y él perdió hace mucho al amor de su vida, si quieres usar un adjetivo sobre él es, protector, nada más.

-¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema, de pronto se sentía un idiota por estar metiendo su nariz en territorio ajeno, aún si no eran pareja, aún si no se consideraban una opción, había algo claro en aquel asunto, Stiles jamás dejaría a Scott.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes acompañarme a la junta de padres en la escuela de Cora mañana? serán solo unos minutos, la última vez que fui terminé peleando con el profesor de ciencias y la cosa terminó mal.

-Yo... creo que puedo hacerlo, hablaré con Scott- dijo antes de soltar una risilla imaginando a Derek pelearse con un pobre profesor aterrado.

El caso en el que Scott trabajaba lo hizo tener que ir a otro Estado los siguientes dos días, así que, cuando Derek pasó a recojer al Omega, éste iba acompañado de un emocionado Liam abrigado hasta los dientes, la junta de padres empezaría a las siete de la noche y Melissa no pudo hacerla de niñera, tampoco Isaac y su padre se había escapado a Washington desde el domingo por la tarde, Cora los saludó desde el auto y se apuró a abrir la puerta de los asientos de atrás para que Liam se siente a su lado, Derek conducía y Stiles se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.  -No tengo niñera- se disculpó a la pregunta muda que ambos hicieran al verlo con Liam.

-No hay problema- dijo Derek y de pronto una idea se cruzó por su cabeza -¿Qué les parece ir a cenar cuando termine la junta?

-No creo que...- dudó, sin embargo Liam y Cora le dieron una mirada de "Por favor, por favor, mami por favor" -Bien, pero comerán todos los vegetales que vengan en el plato- suspiró resignado ignorado los festejos en la parte de atrás.

Al llegar a la escuela aparcarcaron, Cora y Liam bajaron primero, entonces Stiles recordó un detalle que lo hizo asustar, ese día no tomó los supresores y, aunque no aparecería su celo, sí que dejaría sentir su aroma un poco, eso jamás era bueno, considerando que la luna llena estaba cerca y estaría entre lobos, coyotes, jaguares y otros tantos espécimens que podrían reaccionar mal, así que, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas- Derek, necesito un favor- dijo totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que dejes tu aroma en mí- Derek lo observó sorprendido -Es por seguridad de todos- dijo y él asintió aún sin comprender por qué deseaba aquello.

Bajaron del auto y Derek fue a Stiles abrazándolo, pensó que con eso sería suficiente, sin embargo al acercarse se dio cuenta que no, sus sentidos captaron de inmediato el aroma natural de Stiles, aquel sería un problema pues nadie debe sentirlo en su estado puro, hundió su nariz en el cuello del Omega y aspiró con necesidad, sus brazos se volvieron firmes y esta vez el lobo tomó el control, la docilidad del Omega era algo demasiado atrayente, sin pensarlo dejó un par de besos en su piel y podría jurar que escuchó un gemido por parte de Stiles, se sintió tan bien. Tras unos minutos el aroma natural de Stiles se mezcló con el de Derek y el instinto de lobo se detuvo, de momento tenía con esto, sabía que si forzaba las cosas, el Omega lo rechazaría y era lo último que quería,

-Gracias- dijo Stiles y Derek podría jurar que un sonrojo vestía sus mejillas.

Cora y Liam entraban al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la junta de padres cuando ellos los alcanzaron, ella notó de inmediato el aroma de su hermano sobre Stiles, pero no dijo nada, ya lo interrogaría después. Las miradas se posaron en ellos, Liam caminaba de la mano de Stiles señalando todo con curiosidad, Derek a su lado y Cora junto a su hermano.

Tal como dijo Derek, la junta fue rápida, un par de cosas sobre los extracurriculares, información para los padres del equipo de Lacrosse y listo, lo que seguía era conversar con los profesores para conocer el rendimiento de sus hijos, para mala suerte de Derek, quien se encargaría de informarle sobre el rendimiento escolar de Cora era el mismo profesor con el que tuvo roces en el pasado.

-Buenas noches- saludó el hombre cuando los vio entrar, Cora estaba fuera hablando con algunas amigas y Liam seguía en los brazos de Stiles jugueteando con sus cabellos como ya era costumbre.

-Buenas noches- gruñó Derek, ese hombre lo desesperaba, para colmo era un Jaguar y Alpha, enemigos naturales.

-Buenas noches profesor- saludó Stiles de la forma más educada que pudo aprovechando para darle un codazo a Derek como advertencia.

-Por favor, tomen asiento- invitó el hombre y ellos aceptaron -Así que estamos aquí por la pequeña Cora Hale, no lo habíamos visto por aquí- dijo el hombre con curiosidad viendo a Stiles con interés, no le importó el bebé en sus brazos, tuvo el descaro de coquetear con él.

-Creímos que sería conveniente venir ambos, tenemos una noche familiar planeada- Stiles sabía a donde iban aquellas palabras y decidió matar el asunto rápido- Así que, ¿Podría informarnos del rendimiento escolar de Cora?- Derek fulminó con la mirada al hombre, maldita basura, ¿a cuántos más intentaría engañar de esa forma?

-Claro- dijo el hombre- Cora tiene un rendimiento regular en las materias relacionadas con el área social, es notable en las artes, pero tiene un problema en química, si no mejora para los exámenes deberá asistir a la escuela de verano- informó diciendo lo último con algo parecido al gusto.

-Cora no irá a la escuela de verano- soltó Derek molesto -¿Cuál es el problema con el curso?

-Ella no muestra interés- dijo el hombre -Puedo decir, que esta falta de interés se debe a problemas en casa, cuando los chicos tienen en casa figuras autoritarias o que descuidan el hogar, sacan malas notas para llamar la atención- su voz falsa de terapeuta de niños hizo rabiar a Derek pues prácticamente estaba acusándolo de tenerla en el abandono.

-¿Qué insinúa?- dijo molesto Derek.

-Tal vez debería evaluar como se hacen las cosas en casa...

-Momento- Stiles tomó la mano de Derek, lo sentía al borde de cambiar a lobo salvaje- Hablaremos con ella esta noche, mejorará su rendimiento escolar, nos encargaremos, afortunadamente en casa las cosas las resolvemos conversando y llegando a acuerdos ¿Sería tan amable de facilitarnos los temas vistos en el curso para que podamos reforzarlos.

-Por supuesto, aunque creo que una ama de casa no podría enseñarle todo a ella, podrían contratar un tutor.- suficiente, Derek esta vez sí que se enfadó, sin embargo Stiles sonrió.

-Las amas de casa son increíblemente inteligentes y podrían con la tarea, sin embargo no se preocupe que dos agentes de FBI seguro pueden con ello- dijo de forma inocente haciendo que Derek ría ante la cara de sorpresa del profesor.

-Si me dan unos minutos tendré la información para ustedes- ellos agradecieron con un gesto y Stiles tiró de Derek hacia afuera encontrándose con Cora que corrió a Stiles para presentarlo con sus amigos y a Liam también. Una de las madres de sus compañeros se acercó preguntando si se ocuparían de los brownies la próxima venta de la asociación de padres -¿Estás interesado en unirte a nuestro club de madres?- dijo a Stiles -No te habíamos visto por aquí, de lo contrario te hubiésemos pedido esto antes.

-Yo...- tartamudeó Stiles, de pronto todos parecían interesados en él.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó otro Omega.

-Cumplirá cuatro- dijo sin saber como salir de aquella conversación. Derek lo tomó de la cintura y dio una mirada dura a los curiosos que se despidieron un tanto asustados. -Que miedo dan- murmuró Stiles aliviado de que el interrogatorio termine.

-Creen que eres el esposo de Derek- dijo Cora y Stiles le dio una mirada de "si, como no" pues  nadie en su sano juicio creería que un cero como él pudiese estar con un diez como Derek Hale.

La directora se acercó a saludarlos mencionando que era fantástico que por fin Derek se deje ver con su esposo e hijo, Stiles sonrió cortés y sintió la necesidad de escapar, entonces vio algo que le hizo sentir ternura, Cora parecía demasiado ilusionada con la idea así que decidió no aclarar el asunto. -Perdón por todo eso- se disculpó Derek completamente arrepentido de pedir a Stiles que viniese con él.

-Es divertido- admitió acomodando a Liam en sus brazos -Scott se va a reír cuando se lo cuente.

-¿Te ayudo?- Derek se ofreció para sostener a Liam y de paso cambiar de tema, no estaba de ánimo para hablar de Scott y Stiles.

-Gracias- sonrió agradecido, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para algunos de los amigos de Cora, la mayoría Alphas, que se estaban preguntando ¿Cómo se conseguían uno de esos Omegas?

-Señores Hale- el profesor se asomó al pasillo para entregar un temario sobre las cosas que debería estudiar Cora.

-Que pase buena noche profesor- amablemente Stiles tomó el temario y Derek decidió que era todo lo que podían soportar, salieron hacia el estacionamiento sintiéndose libres de aquel infierno de madres chismosas y adolescentes hormonales, al menos así los llamó Derek en su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieren cenar?- preguntó el lobo y Stiles dejó la descición en manos de Cora que optó por KFC, quizás no se trató de la elección más elegante o saludable, sin embargo se dirigieron hacia el restaurante que se encontraba camino a casa.

La luna llena se asomó el jueves, Derek sintió su llamado días atrás, pero esa mañana se despertó más lobo que hombre, habitualmente la luna llena no representaba un problema tan grande, sin embargo, su lobo estaba desesperado por algo, Derek no comprendía qué le sucedía, en toda su vida jamás sintió tanta incertidumbre y ansiedad, sabía que el lobo deseaba, pero ¿qué era lo que decesitaba para dejarlo en paz? Cora tampoco estaba de muy buenas pulgas, así que esa mañana cada uno tomó por su lado, era lo mejor que enfrentarse por una tontería como si primeor se pone el cereal y después la leche o lo contrario.

Por suerte aquella semana hacían algunas pruebas físicas, por lo que muchas de sus clases se cancelaron para que los grupos de reclutas asistieran al campo de entrenamiento. Derek fue directamente a la oficina donde se encontró con Lydia y Kira discutiendo sobre quién era más interesante, se limitó a murmurar un "Buenos días" y dejarse caer en su silla, Scott apareció tras unos minutos junto a Peter, el gran ausente era Stiles. -¿Podemos hablar?- pidió Scott y supo que aquello posiblemente esté relacionado con el favor que le hizo Stiles yendo con él a la junta de padres.

-Dime- habló serio cuando salieron al pasillo desolado que daba a su pequeño cuartel.

-Stiles dijo que te contó la verdad sobre nosotros- inició Scott directo al punto -Quiero pedirte que no lo menciones con nadie, por el bienestar de Liam, pretendemos decirle todo cuando tenga edad de comprenderlo mejor.

-No te preocupes- prometió el lobo -Jamás rompería la confianza que depositan ambos en mí.

-Y otra cosa... gracias por salvar a Stiles la otra noche, aquello hubiese sido una verdadera catástrofe si no hubiesen mezclado aromas.

-¿Él te dijo...?

-Lo noté y después lo comentó- Scott sonrió -él tiene un aroma único eso lo pone en peligro algunas ocasiones, especialmente cuando se encuentra con idiotas que no entienden que no porque sea un Omega tienen derecho a tocarlo.

-Él fue quien me ayudó, evitó que matase al profesor de ciencias, un verdadero idiota.

-¿Te gusta Stiles?- preguntó Scott completamente serio.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo por impulso y porque aquella pregunta era más que un "¿te parece atractivo?".

-Es bueno saberlo, sé qué hacer para mezclar aromas, acercarse demasiado, tocar un poco, un par de besos en la piel... me tranquiliza saber que lo hiciste sin intereses ocultos, no solo porque eres un tipo legal, sino porque Stiles es como un hermano para mí y lo único que quiero es que sea feliz.

-Yo jamás...- las palabras de Derek murieron antes de ser pronunciadas, por el pasillo se acercaba Stiles vestido con un traje azul y exageradamente elegante para un día de oficina, entonces Derek supo qué buscaba el lobo, era a Stiles, quería verlo.

-¿Qué tal la Corte?- se apuró a saludar Scott

-Horrible- dio un abrazo a Scott y ofreció un apretón de manos a Derek que honestamente se sintió defraudado, últimamente compartían abrazos como medio de saludo. -Espero que el fiscal no me cite otra vez.

Pasar un poco de Derek era una precaución, esa mañana Cora envió un mensaje de advertencia "A los Hale nos pegó mal la luna, ten cuidado, estará irritable o salvaje, tal vez ambos" sabiendo que un lobo es inestable gracias a la luna llena, Stiles decidió mantenerse al margen, Scott no contaba por una sencilla razón, su lobo interno estaba acostumbrado desde siempre a Stiles por lo que, corría menor peligro junto a él.

Trabajar en el caso fue una tortura, Stiles prácticamente se mantenía a metros de distancia de él, con Scott no actuaba así, Peter se marchó al laboratorio, por lo que, solo Derek era ignorado por Stiles, llegando a creer que se trataba de algo personal. Así concluyó el día, el lobo estaba al borde del colapso, con la luna el lobo tomaba el control y exigía la presencia de Stiles. Derek consideró que la única forma de aplacar a su maldito animal interior era buscando compañia esa noche, básicamente, sexo.

Así que se dirigió al bar donde solía hacer sus conquistas de una noche y tomó al primer Omega que le coqueteó. Error. Su lobo no quería a un Omega, quería a Stiles.

Tras acostar a Liam, Stiles se dejó caer al lado de Scott en el sofá para ver las noticias, se hallaba acurrucado contra él cuando un aullido lastimero sacudió la calma nocturna. -¿Qué fue eso?- dijo asustado Stiles, jamás escuchó a un lobo dar tremendo y horroroso aullido.

-Un lobo- contestó Scott inquieto, le pareció reconocer ese aullido, aunque tal vez no...

Un segundo aullido aún más horrible rompió el silencio -¿Qué dice?- interrogó Stiles apenado por aquel lobo que sufría de esa manera.

-Ansía a alguien- murmuró Scott -Es el aullido del lobo que ha encontrado a su destinado o destinada, pero no puede tenerle...

Stiles se mantuvo callado sintiendo aún la piel erizada ante aquellos aullidos, lo que no supo fue que, tras una decepcionante sesión de sexo, Derek terminó corriendo en el bosque bajo la luna y aquellos aullidos eran suyos, aquel sufrimiento era el de su lobo interno y aquel a quien anhelaba era Stiles Stilinski, el Omega que no era libre para amarlo.

* * *

 

***************  
**¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? no olvides dejar un comentario, votar y agregarlo a tus favoritos.**  
**Recuerda que puedes encontrarme en Facebook como "Fanfics by KittieBatch"**  
**Twitter e Instagram como @KittieBatch**  
**Amino como KittieBatch**  
**Y en mi dirección de correo electrónico kittiebatch@gmail.com**  
**¡Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Siete: Una verdad con algo de mentira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve tantos problemas para escribir este capítulo, básicamente se me borró el 75% y tuve que volver a escribirlo, sin embargo aquí estamos. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 

**Siete: Una verdad con algo de mentira**

 

Derek y Cora llegaron temprano a la casa de Scott y Stiles, con regalo bajo el brazo y su mejor sonrisa, la chica parecía emocionada de revivir sus épocas de fiestas infatiles y Derek, por alguna razón inexplicable, quiso ayudar a Stiles con la fiesta. Tras llamar a la puerta fue Melissa quien salió a su encuentro -Bienvenidos- ella los invitó a pasar y dejar sus presentes en la mesa de regalos que montaron en una de las esquinas de la sala.

 

Aquella fiesta era temática, a Liam últimamente le encantaban los superhéores y todo en la fiesta se hallaba decorada de personajes de Comics.

 

-¿Dónde está el cumpleañero?- preguntó Cora buscandolo con la mirada, ni él ni Stiles se divisaban en el horizonte de la sala.

 

-Stiles está termiando de vestirlo- indicó Noha terminando de inflar un par de globos, Chris apareció en la puerta del comedor con un delantal y una mancha de chocolate en la nariz.

 

-Hola Derek, Cora- saludó, su aspecto abatido hizo a Noah echarse a reír -No te rías y ayúdame o tu hijo va a matarme- gruñó y Noah desapareció en la cocina seguido de Chris.

 

Scott apareció por la puerta del jardín saludando emocionado a Derek, pues Cora se había fugado a la habitación de Liam para saludar, cosa que ya le era habitual. -¿En qué te ayudo?- se ofreció Derek y ambos Alphas se pusieron manos a la obra ordenando sillas, terminando con la decoración del jardín y poniendo el falso escenario para la función de marionetas. Inicialmente pensaron en llevar un payaso, sin embargo en estos tiempos parecía que los payasos le dan más miedo que diversión a los pequeños.

 

Cuando todo estuvo listo volvieron al interior hallando a Cora y Liam jugando a los superhéroes por toda la sala, en la cocina parecía que Stiles peleaba con alguien, Derek se asomó discretamente, Stiles regañaba a Chris y a Noah por dejar que el chocolate se quemase -Dije, a temperatura baja- decía y ambos hombres lucían arrepentidos. Un suspiro escapó de Stiles y por fin sonrió -Lo haremos otra vez- Los Alphas se pusieron manos a la obra.

 

-¿Interrumpo?- Stiles dio una sonrisa enorme a Derek antes de correr a saludarlo, ya se hacían comunes los abrazos de bienvenida. Después de la horrorosa luna que pasó, tener el abrazo de Stiles era reconfortante, como si lo hubiese esperado durante años.

 

-No, no, gracias por llegar temprano- Stiles se vía guapo, terriblemente guapo, a pesar de estar vestido de forma casual, aquellos jeans azules y esa camisa camisa blanca y simple realzaban su belleza natural, Derek se encontró admirado los lunares de su cuello, podría jurar que señalaban el camino hacia el sitio donde se debe hacer la marca.

 

-¿Quieres ayuda en algo?- preguntó sin molestarse en apartar sus manos de la cintura del Omega.

 

-Ayúdame a bajar mi  regalo- dijo y lo guió hasta su habitación, sitio que Derek ya conocía, pues pasó una noche allí, tan pronto entraron el aroma de Stiles se impregnó en su piel, otra vez esa caricia proveniente de todos y ningún lugar, tuvo el impulso de abrazarse a Stiles, hundir su rostro en el cuello del Omega y abandonarse a esa sensación que lo embargaba cada vez que el chico aparecía en su radar.

 

-No pude decir nada antes pero, ¿Qué harás con el reforzamiento de Cora?- ¿Piensas contratar a un tutor?

 

-No, no lo he considerado, Cora es una Hale, si se frustra vamos a tener un enorme problema, no tengo muchas opciones, intentamos estudiar tras el trabajo, pero a los cinco minutos estábamos gruñiendo y a punto de sacar al lobo.

 

-Quizás un tutor que sea Beta u Omega, pueden equilibrar las cosas ante los lobos salvajes.

 

-No somos tan horribles- se quejó recibiendo una sonrisa divertida de Stiles.

 

-Tal vez no tanto, pero algo de aterrador sí tienen.

 

-Sé su tutor- propuso intentando convencerlo tomándolo por la cintura en un abrazo y murmurando “por favor, por favor”

 

-Lo voy a pensar- suspiró cerrando los ojos ante aquel gesto del lobo.

 

-¿Stiles?- la voz de Melissa interrumpió ese momento de intimidad entre Alpha y Omega. –Los invitados están llegando.

 

-Ya bajo- se alejó de Derek buscando ignorar el latir arrebatado de su corazón. -¿Me ayudas?

 

-Claro- Derek tomó el regalo y bajó a la sala, donde padres y niños se hacían presentes.

 

Kira y Lydia discutían sobre quien era la tía favorita de Liam. Derek sonrió,

 

Tras él, Stiles bajó yendo junto a Scott para recibir a los invitados y ocuparse de toda la fiesta, una y otra vez Derek y él encontraron sus miradas, el lobo se sentía complacido, aquel Omega se ponía a su disposición un muy inocente coqueteo, Stiles era el viento fresco que anhelaba el lobo, si lo hubiese encontrado antes, sin hijos, sin Alpha, hace mucho que hubiese intentado dar el siguiente paso e invitarlo a salir, sin embargo eso no pasaría.

 

-No me molestaría- Cora se acercó a él de buen humor con una manzana acaramelada a medio comer.

 

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo confundido.

 

-Que te guste Stiles.

 

-Él no me gusta.

 

-Derek, no soy tonta, pero ten cuidado hermanito, Stiles no está solo…

 

-Lo tengo claro Cora, ve a divertirte- ella dejó un beso en sus mejillas y se marchó hacia la cocina.

 

Antes de la función de marionetas decidieron cortar el pastel, Scott y Stiles ayudaron a su hijo cuando tuvo que soplar las velas. Fue entonces que Derek fue bajado de golpe de la nube en la que navegaba, Scott pasó su brazo por la cintura de Stiles dejando saber a todos que era suyo.

 

El buen humor de Derek se esfumó y volvió a quedarle claro que cualquier posibilidad entre ellos era imposible.

 

Un mes se deslizó de pronto y las cosas caminaban lento en el caso, lo único que sabían era que Calavera pretendía tomar las garras de tantos Alphas como pudiese para robar su poder, sin embargo, desde Boston no tuvieron más cuerpos o pistas, por lo que Stiles repasaba a consciencia el caso y se mantenía alerta a cualquier caso similar que reportase la policía. Derek decidió tomar sus distancias, con Scott todo marchaba bien, como siempre, pero a Stiles lo evitaba la mayoría del tiempo. Prefería no quedarse con él a solas y cruzar palabra dentro de lo estrictamente profesional.

 

Cora pasaba más tiempo en la casa de Stiles que en la propia, para su hermano era difícil mantener aquella frialdad hacia Stiles, porque básicamente jamás hizo nada para ofenderlo o provocar su indiferencia, eran todas tonterías de Lobo. Tras la tortuosa luna llena del mes anterior y la fiesta de Liam, Derek decidió que lo más sano sería mantener la distancia, de lo contrario haría una locura.

 

-Tenemos una pista- informó Stiles desde su escritorio llamando la atención de todo el equipo.

 

-¿Qué clase de pista?- preguntó Lydia sentándose a su lado y recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles con demasiada familiaridad.

 

-En una investigación de fraude hecha por la Central, creen que su sospechoso tiene tratos con _Calavera_ , es la primera pista casi real que tenemos en mucho tiempo- Peter lucía pensativo ante la nueva información.

 

-Debemos interrogarlo- se apuró a proponer el mayor de los Hale.

 

-No podemos, pidieron que esperásemos a que ellos lo capturen, trabajaron en el caso por mucho tiempo, si vamos por él sería ponerlo sobre aviso y echar a perder todo.

 

-¿Cuándo podremos acceder a él?- la seriedad en el rostro de Scott hizo saber a todos que aquella definitivamente era una pista que necesitaban investigar con urgencia.

 

-Esperan capturarlo esta noche.

 

-Que Lydia y Scott lo interroguen- propuso Kira.

 

-Peter y Scott- señaló Lydia -Esta noche tengo que volar a California para un asunto personal, deben ser ellos.

 

-¿Qué tal Derek?- sugirió Peter y el lobo negó.

 

-No soy agente de campo y tengo a Cora a mi cargo, ve tú.

 

Y así decidieron quienes llevarían el honor de sacarle la información al sospechoso, esperaban que fuese algo más que una cortina de humo, si no comenzaban a hallar algo real estarían en serios problemas.

 

Kira y Scott se ocuparon de otro caso y el equipo se hizo cargo de sus ocupaciones, Derek tenía algo más en mente, esa tarde llegaría Laura de Italia, aunque era un viaje de negocios se las arregló para pasar unos días con sus hermanos. -¿Qué tal las calificaciones de Cora?- escuchó a Stiles desde su escritorio.

 

-Mejora, gracias por ayudarla- su voz se escuchó dura, como si gruñera, Stiles le dio una mirada arrepentida y tras tomar sus cosas salió de la oficina dejando a Derek arrepentido.

Para el Omega el cambio que dio Derek con él fue radical, pensó que era cosa de la luna llena, sin embargo, con el pasar de los días el lobo de él, su comportamiento era el habitual con los demás. Así que, después de cuatro intentos de comportarse cercano a Derek, decidió dejarlo ir aunque eso lo decepcionase un poco.

 

Aquella respuesta del Alpha le hizo helar la sangre y de pronto sintió que quizás el lobo lo odiaba un poquito, esa voz de trueno fue como un baño de realidad -¿Qué pretendías?- se dijo caminando por los pasillos con aspecto dolido -Así tenía qué ser- concluyó.

 

Tras la junta de padres en la escuela de Cora, el Omega pensó en los sucesos y se descubrió nostálgico por los sucesos, desde el momento en que Derek lo llenó de su aroma, hasta las miradas curiosas de todos, él disfrutó la experiencia y por primera vez no pensó en que hacía algo malo o faltaba a su promesa de cuidar de Scott y Liam. El lobo, muy a su manera, lo hizo sentir cómodo, y, para su desgracia, le hizo sentir que existía alguna clase de interés por él. Y después en la fiesta de Liam tuvieron ese coqueteo tonto que lo hizo sentir una especie de esperanza… después su mala actitud le dejó en claro que esas señales aparentes que enviaba Derek, existieron solo en su cabeza.

 

-Estoy viejo para esto- se quejó entrando a su auto, no estaba de humor para nada más, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho parecida a la ansiedad.

 

El viento sopló entre los árboles y un suspiro escapó de sus labios, no comprendía por qué el rechazo de Derek se sentía tanto -¡Basta!- intentó alejarlo de su mente, otras cosas eran prioridad en su vida, nada de pensar en el lobo, además ¿Qué esperaba obtener de él? o dicho de forma correcta ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? y la respuesta era: Nada. Stiles no tenía nada para ofrecer, no era libre y no lo sería por mucho tiempo.

 

Dejando la autocompasión decidió llamar a su padre, entonces se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de ser un maldito despistado, dejó el teléfono en su escritorio. Maldiciendo se encaminó a la oficina que compartía con el resto del equipo esperando no encontrarse con Derek, pretendía dejar el asunto por la paz.

 

-¿Disculpa?- alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una Alpha de lobo apareció frente a él, alta, imponente y sí, intimidante.

 

-¿Sí?- dijo intentando verse lo más entero posible.

 

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Derek Hale? me enviaron al salón donde da clases pero está cerrado.

 

Tras unos segundos de exhaustiva observación decidió que no era una amenaza, es más, tenía cierto parecido a Cora -Por aquí- la guió por el pasillo hasta la oficina, donde hallaron al lobo revisando un par de papeles.

 

-¿Ya te comiste a los tres cochinitos?- dijo ella y Derek sonrió al verla acercándose para darle un abrazo emocionado. Stiles se limitó a buscar su teléfono y tan pronto como lo obtuvo salió de allí sin hacer ruido, no quería saber nada, en esos segundos decidió que, menos información de Derek Hale significaba mejorar sus ánimos.

 

Volvió a su auto y, tras avisar a su padre que llegaría temprano a casa, se enfiló por la carretera sin mucho ánimo.

 

Eran años los que pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron, después de la muerte de sus padres Cora fue a un internado en Inglaterra hasta que decidieron que sería bueno que viviese con Laura, pero ella no tenía tiempo para cuidarla, viajaba mucho y Cora pasaba mucho tiempo sola, entonces se mudó con Derek.

 

-Gracias por...- Laura observó a todos lados confundida dispuesta a agradecer al chico que la ayudó, sin embargo, había desaparecido.

 

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Derek

 

-El chico que me ayudó a encontrarte... se fue.

 

-Él tenía que irse- comentó incómodo Derek, ese chico era Stiles y era obvio que se marchó para evitarlo.

 

-¿Lo conoces?- Laura dio una mirada de interés a las pantallas del lugar que se hallaban apagadas.

 

-Sí,  está en mi equipo de trabajo- tomó sus cosas saliendo hacia el estacionamiento acompañado de su hermana.

 

Ella guardó silencio, la incomodidad de su hermano acerca del tema era obvia. Decidió que no era momento de interrogarlo. -Quiero verla, ¿cómo está?

 

-Mucho mejor, se la pasa metida en casa de Scott y Stiles, algunas veces la hace de su niñera y Stiles le ayuda con las materias que tiene debe reforzar- comentó con orgullo.

 

Laura observó a su hermano con curiosidad, siempre se hizo ver como el típico lobo solitario, sin embargo, con la llegada de Cora a su vida las cosas cambiaron, sabía por Peter y Cora que era más cercano a otras personas, mantenía una muy buena amistad con otro lobo y se encargaba de las necesidades de su hermana. -Lo has hecho bien- felicitó ella y Derek dio un suspiro.

 

-Lo intento.

 

Se supone que Cora estaría en casa para cuando ellos llegaran, así lo pidió Derek a su hermana y ella se comprometió con ello, sin embargo, no estaba allí. -¿Dónde estás?- gruñó Derek cuando el buzón saltó, ella tenía apagado el teléfono.

 

-¿Crees que le pasó algo?- preguntó Laura preocupada, no era habitual faltase a casa.

 

Justo cuando Derek quiso responder un auto se estacionó frente a casa, no era otro que el Jeep de Stiles, de él bajó el Omega y Cora saltó del lado del copiloto y se apoyó en el brazo que él ofrecía. -¡Cora!- Derek salió a su encuentro y pudo ver como una de las manos de su hermana se hallaba cubierta de vendas.

 

-Hola hermano- intentó dar una sonrisa pero un gesto de dolor apareció en su rostro.

 

-Tranquila- se apuró a consolar Stiles -Tuvo un accidente camino a casa- informó el Omega.

 

-¿Qué te pasó?- Laura salió ayudando a su hermana a entrar a la casa. Entonces notó que el mismo chico que la ayudase en el FBI era quien ayudaba a su hermana.

 

-Sty, no te vayas- llamó Cora pues el chico había entregado su bolsa a Derek dispuesto a marcharse.

 

-No puedo cariño, tengo que ir con Liam, pero te llamaré para saber cómo sigues- prometió dejando un beso en su mejilla.

 

-Gracias por traer a mi hermana- dijo Laura.

 

-No hay de qué- Stiles sonrió tranquilo -Cora cuenta conmigo para lo que necesite- Derek tuvo el impulso de tomar al Omega entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir, sin embargo, él fue más rápido y pronto se alejaba por la carretera.

 

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Derek y fue entonces que Cora contó lo ocurrido.

 

Salió tarde de la escuela, se quedó en la biblioteca hasta tarde haciendo los deberes, pensó que sería lo mejor para que cuando llegase Laura, puedan pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntas. Sabiendo que era mejor que Stiles revise su tarea de Química antes de ir a casa, así que tomó su bicicleta y se dirigió a la casa del Omega.

 

Un grupo de chicos solía molestarla en la escuela, decían cosas tontas que Cora ignoraba bastante bien, hasta esa tarde, donde decidieron dar el siguiente paso, a dos calles de la casa de Stiles, ellos bloquearon su camino con su auto, de él bajaron un Alpha y un Beta de lobo, ambos con esas sonrisitas que le hicieron sentir un escalofrío. “Hola huerfanita ¿te perdiste?” dijo uno de ellos y ella apretó los puños, sabía que era una provocación. “Espera ¿por fin se deshizo de ti tu hermano?” se echó a reír el otro y su sangre hirvió.

 

Uno de ellos se acercó a ella dando un empujón botándola al suelo “Miren a la huerfanita, tan pequeña y tonta” decía volviendo a golpearla, ambos tipos eran enormes y aunque ella era una loba y Alpha, le llevaban algunos años y músculos. “Tonta huerfanita, nadie te quiere” decía otro, ella se puso de pie para atacarlos pero un tercero se bajó del auto y la sostuvo impidiendo que se defienda. “Estúpida huérfana, ¿crees que no te vimos? Presumías a ese Omega, oh mira como me quiere, tonta, solo te tiene lástima como todos, nadie quiere a los huérfanos”.

 

Aquello dolió porque ella misma se atacaba con esas dudas, ¿y si Stiles solo la trataba bien por lástima? Sería algo con lo que no podría, porque ella se había encariñado con él y se sentía más cerca de sus padres cuando estaba con Stiles.

 

Otro golpe y ella logró soltarse y atacarlos, la sorpresa los hizo huir, Cora quedó a mitad de la calle en shock, sin saber qué hacer o decir, la bicicleta a su lado estaba dañada gracias a esos idiotas. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que un auto se detuvo a su lado y alguien bajó, era Stiles.

 

-Quiso llevarme al hospital pero yo no quería, le pedí que me trajese a casa- terminó su relato, su piel tenía algunos moretones y su muñeca dolía, a pesar de ser una loba y que se curaría rápido, llevaría algunas horas de sufrimiento.

 

-¡Dime sus nombres y yo me encargaré! Voy a quitarles la cabeza, se arrepentirán de tocarte un solo cabello- rugió Derek.

 

-Nadie se mete con nuestra Cora sin pagar las consecuencias- secundó Laura y Cora se escondió en los brazos de su hermana y se echó a llorar.

 

_De: S. Stilinski <mstilinski@gob.us>_

_Para: D. Hale <dhale@gob.us>_

_Asunto: Cora_

_¿Cómo se encuentra? Liam está preguntando por ella y Scott ha dicho que un experto puede ir a su casa para revisarla, avísame si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea._

Derek recibió un correo electrónico de Stiles, la idea de que un experto revise a Cora le pareció bien, no lograron que ella se dejase llevar al hospital, chilló y pataleó y al final decidieron no molestarla más, necesitaba espacio.

 

_De: D. Hale <dhale@gob.us>_

_Para: S. Stilinski <mstilinski@gob.us>_

_Asunto: RE Cora_

_¿Cuándo puede venir el experto? No quiso ir al hospital, gracias por preguntar._

 

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Laura aún con las ganas de matar a los imbéciles que se metieron con su hermanita.

 

-Stiles dice que un experto puede venir a revisarla.

 

-Dile que venga tan pronto como pueda.

 

_De: S. Stilinski <mstilinski@gob.us>_

_Para: D. Hale <dhale@gob.us>_

_Asunto: RE Cora_

_Estaremos allí en media hora._

 

Derek se sintió más aliviado al saber que alguien vendría para ver a Cora, por otro lado estaba profundamente agradecido de que Stiles la ayudase antes, que se preocupara por ella y la cuide tan bien, quizás las cosas entre ellos no sean posibles, pero saber que su hermanita estará bajo los cuidados de Stiles lo reconforta.

 

Liam, Stiles y Deaton llamaron a la puerta, el Druida fue informado por Stiles del asunto y llevaba todo lo necesario para evaluarla y acelerar su capacidad de curación. -¿Dónde está?- preguntó Deaton y Derek lo guió a la habitación de Cora. Liam y Sties se colaron a la cocina para preparar un caldo de polla para su chica favorita.

 

–Gracias por venir- dijo Laura entrando a la cocina.

 

-Queremos que esté bien- contestó Stiles, Liam se acercó curioso a Laura y ella le sonrió, le encantaban los cachorros y ese pequeño era precioso, como un lindo querubín, tan parecido a su madre, incluso en el hecho de que era Omega.

 

Liam se puso a jugar con Laura dejando a Stiles hacer la cena para todos. Minutos después Deaton se marchó y Derek informó que no era nada grave y que se recuperaría, las heridas físicas definitivamente se curarían, aunque le preocupaban las heridas emocionales. –Quiero ver a mi Cora- dijo Liam al lobo y Laura lo llevó con ella, entonces Stiles y Derek se quedaron a solas, el Omega cocinaba en silencio y Derek se sentía rebasado por todo, sintió que le había fallado a su hermanita, no la protegió, si hubiese sabido que esos idiotas la molestaban…

 

-Va a ponerse bien- intentó animar Stiles –Es una chica fuerte.

 

-¿Cuánto sabes de lo que pasó?- preguntó el lobo.

 

-Nada, la encontré y la traje, no quise preguntar, me limité a hacerle saber que ya no debía temer nada- dio un suspiro y entonces Derek decidió contarle lo sucedido a Stiles.

 

No omitió nada y a medida que contaba aquello que le relatase Cora horas atrás, el rostro del Omega se volvió furioso, él amaba a Cora, la adoraba como si fuese una hermana pequeña, no dejaría que nadie le haga daño y se tomaría el tiempo para acabar con las escorias que la insultaron y dañaron. –Están muertos- Derek estuvo de acuerdo con él.

 

-Yo sé que la cuidas y proteges porque te agrada y tu le agradas a ella, pero temo que esté pensando que las cosas que ellos dijeron son ciertas- comentó Derek angustiado.

 

-Hablaré con ella, tiene que saber que no estoy aquí por lástima, es parte de mi familia y voy a cuidarla sobre todas las cosas.

 

-Te lo agradezco- dijo y esta vez no pudo más, se acercó a él y lo abrazó buscando consuelo, Stiles dudó en corresponder al abrazo pero al final lo hizo, dejó que Derek se sienta mejor.

 

Laura observó a su hermano, supo que algo le pasaba cuando evitó el tema de Stiles en el FBI, y ahora que lo veía abrazarlo confirmó lo que sospechaba, su lobo interno estaba encaprichado con el Omega, sin embargo, ella sabía los impedimentos de esa relación, Cora solía contarle algunas cosas, como que Stiles ya estaba con otra persona y tenía un hijo.

 

Liam apareció saltando de la mano de Cora que se sentía mejor y quiso salir de la cama, también los vio así que susurró a su hermana –Derek llegó tarde.

 

-Y lo sabe- añadió Laura y las hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo en no decir nada sobre la evidente atracción de Derek hacia Stiles.

 

Ellos se separaron y el lobo sintió algo de vergüenza, tanto tiempo ignorando a Stiles y de pronto lo atacaba con una sesión de abrazos, el humano debería pensar que está completamente loco. Liam se acercó a ellos diciendo “Mami, mami” y Derek se alejó un poco para dejar que el bebé se colara en los brazos de su mamá y recibiera un par de besos y mimos. Fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta que Cora salió de la cama. –Volviste- la escuchó decir y él sonrió como respuesta.

 

-No puedo dejar a mi chica favorita sola, y menos cuando necesita un par de mimos, así que ponte cómoda que la cena está lista y después un cuento para dormir.

 

-No soy una niña- murmuró avergonzada.

 

-El cuento será para mí- bromeó Stiles y ella se sintió mejor, aunque sus dudas aún estaban latentes, decidió que por esa noche disfrutaría de todo cuanto Stiles quisiera mimarla.

 

Tras la cena, el Omega se despidió de ellos, era tarde y Liam necesitaba descansar, además Scott ya estaba en casa y había que volver, así que los dejaron ir –Cualquier lobo estaría encantado con ese chico. Quiero proponerle algo, espero que acepte.

 

-¿Qué quieres de él?

 

-Necesito hacer una sesión de fotografía para bodas, él me gusta para uno de los novios.

 

-Puedes pedirle a Scott que sea el otro novio, no tendrá problema en hacerlo.

 

-No, no hermanito, ya tengo pensado a mi otro modelo, a su lado serían una pareja de ensueño- Derek no preguntó más y Laura no quiso decir que el otro novio sería nada más y nada menos que su hermano.


	8. Ocho: Encubiertos

**Ocho: Encubiertos**

  
El fin de semana llegó sin novedades en el caso, la detención del sospechoso aún no se concretaba, así que buscaban por otras instancias sin resultados favorables. Esa mañana Scott se presentó en la casa de Derek acompañado de Liam -Pasa- dijo el lobo a su amigo, desde el incidente de Cora, el lobo y toda su familia estuvieron pendientes de su evolución. Laura tuvo que viajar a Washington por trabajo, así que otra vez volvían a estar solos.

-Gracias- Scott soltó la mano de Liam quien corrió a buscar a la chica en su habitación. -Cualquier cosa estoy en el teléfono y gracias por cuidar de Liam. 

  
-Scott, ¿se encuentra bien Stiles?

-Es un día duro para él, vamos al cementerio a visitar a su made y a su ex- contó Scott haciéndo que Derek se sorprendiera, justo cuando creía conocer a Stiles, se sorprendía con que en realidad no sabía nada de él.

-¿Su ex?

-No me corresponde a mí contarte esto, gracias por cuidar de Liam, volveremos pronto- Scott se despidió yendo al auto donde Stiles esperaba sentado en el asiento del copilo con la mirada perdida.

Derek los observó marcharse, el Omega seguía siendo un misterio, otra desventaja ante Scott que lo conocía a la perfección, entoces se propuso dejar de esperar por algo que jamás pasaría, no importaba cuan encaprichado se encontraba su lobo, su parte humana lo controlaría y se desharía de ese enamoramiento inútil.

El domigo por la mañana Cora se levantó de un ánimo estupendo, incluso tuvo ganas de salir al bosque para entrenar un poco, después del ataque, la chica decidió que necesitaba ponerse en forma, saber defenderse. Así olvidaba en cierta forma lo que aquellos chicos dijeron, y es que eran verdades que aún taladraban sus recuerdos, temía encontrarse con la realidad, que todos lo que se acercaban a ella lo hicieran por lástima. -¿Al bosque?- preguntó Derek cuando la vio salir.

-Nos vemos- la escuchó decir, ella cambió, era más reservada, parecía pensativa la mayoría del tiempo y, aunque hacía un estupendo trabajo ocultándolo, Derek podía sentir un ligero aroma a tristeza.

Comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por el bienestar de su hermana, Laura volvería en unos días y tenían pensado que tomar vacaciones juntos podría animarla.

Cora corría por el bosque a máxima velocidad, corría de sus miedos, sin querer llegó a la orilla del río, allí se detuvo para tomar un descanso, se llevó una sorpresa al notar que Scott y Liam parecían dejar sus institnos lobunos sueltos y se enfrascaban en ir tras algunos peces que nadaban por la orilla, Stiles los veía sentado desde una de las rocas animado a su hijo a vencer a su padre. Dudó en acercarse, al final lo hizo cuando los lobos saludaron.

-¿Hoy no hay panqueques de chocolate?- preguntó a Stiles y él bajó de la roja de un salto.

-Los hay, pero hoy el desayuno es aquí, llegas a tiempo- Stiles pensó en saludarla, sin embargo la loba estaba totalmente mojada de sudor. -¿Quieres una toallita húmeda?- ofreció haciendo reir a todos. Cora sabía que de tocar a Stiles, su aroma lobuno quedaría sobre él y dado que tenía un cachorro no era recomendable, el cachorro podría reaccionar si el aroma de su madre era manchado por otro que no sea el del padre.

-¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros?- ofreció Scott y ella aceptó, si correr no funcionaba para alejar a sus fantasmas, jugar en el río tal vez lo hiciera.

Scott dio un par de instrucciones, parecía tonto aquel juego con los peces, pero toda la dinámica estaba dirigida a afinar sus reflejos, media hora después Stiles la salvó de quedar como una debilucha cuando detuvo el entrenamiento y anunció que era tiempo de tomar el desayuno. En una enorme manta se echaron los tres lobos y el humano, frente a ellos había una torre inmensa de panqueques de chispas de chocolate, jarabe de diferentes clases, un termo de café y otro con leche, además de jugo. El Omega se tomaba en serio el cuidar de sus lobos, la cantidad de comida era una locura, pero tomando en cuenta el apetito lobuno tras un entrenamiento era necesario.

Comieron entre risas, Cora escuchaba atentamente las historias de infancia que contaba Scott para molestar a Stiles que respondía con alguna de Scott. Al terminar Liam tenía las mejillas manchadas de chocolate y leche, Cora lucía igual, Stiles se dedicó a limpiarlos con una toallita húmeda -Ya estás- sonrió Stiles cuando terminó con la chica.

-Oye Sty ¿podemos hablar?- dijo con esa expresión de angustia que ha estado presente desde el ataque.

-Claro cariño, ¿Qué pasa?- la invitó a sentarse a su lado, Scott y Liam arrojaban piedras al río a unos metros, tras comprobar que no escuchaban con su súper oído, Cora habló.

-Sty, ¿por qué me tratas tan bien?- Stiles sabía que el tema saldría en algún momento, Cora había contado muy en la superficie el incidente, gracias a Derek se enteró de todo previamente, pero sabía que debería responder.

-Escucha Cariño, lo que te dijeron esas bestias no está ni cerca de la verdad- dijo pasando acariciando sus cabellos con ternura- Eres una chica genial y te adoro, no porque tenga lástima de ti, sino por esa personalidad tan radiante y ese corazón tan puro, Cora, esos comentarios estaban llenos de veneno, solo querían lastimarte, debes olvidarlos y escucharme cuando te digo que eres la chica más dulce que he conocido, eres mi chica favorita y voy a defenderte de todo, siempre vas a contar conmigo, y si no quise interrogarte sobre lo que pasó es porque quería que cuando te sintieras lista fueses tú quien sacara el tema.

Cora lo vio agradecida por sus palabras y se abrazó a él como lo haría una niña con su madre, Stiles la acunó con cariño sobando su espalda –Cariño, necesito que me des sus nombres- pidió, sabía que Derek lo intentó, pero ella seguía reacia a decir palabra.

-¿Por qué?- gimió ella con angustia, ¿y si esos idiotas herían a Stiles?

-Porque tienen que pagar lo que te hicieron, esta vez, tus hermanos, Scott y yo vamos a encargarnos, no tienes que jugar a ser la adulta, somos nosotros quienes debemos protegerte.

-No quiero que les hagan daño, son lobos que no van a medirse contigo…

-Soy un agente del FBI, puedo cuidarme- sonrió –Deja en nuestras manos cuidarte y sacar a esos lobos de la calle, tu eres fuerte, pero ¿qué pasará el día que se metan con un humano?.

-Tienes razón, pero no quiero que te hagan daño o a Liam, si se meten con él…

-Nadie va a tocarlo y tampoco a ti, solo confía en que nosotros haremos lo mejor para todos ¿sí?

Cora respiró profundamente, el aroma de Stiles se dejó sentir, ella había sentido esa esencia en la habitación de Liam, el aroma reservado para los cachorros. Era obvio que ella no era una cachorra, pero en ese momento, que Stiles la consolase de esa forma hizo la diferencia. Se sintió más confiada, tranquila y por fin tuvo la certeza que estaría segura. –Nathan Pierce, Garrett Douglas, Brett Talbolt y había una chica también, ella conducía… Hayden Romero- susurró y Stiles lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Así me gusta, valiente- dejó un beso en su frente. Ahora que tenía los nombres se encargarían de ellos, pero primero una investigación exhaustiva. Los haría pagar por el daño que le hicieron a Cora, por hacerla dudar del amor que todos tienen hacia ella.

Derek estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos, Cora no contestaba el teléfono y hace horas que se marchó, pensó en salir a buscarla, sin embargo el auto de Scott apareció en su casa y de él saltó Cora con una sonrisa enorme, de esas que no veía en los últimos días. Vio como se despedía de ellos y entró a casa de buen humor. –Ya vine- dijo yendo a su habitación sin dar explicaciones. El lobo sintió cierta fragancia sobre su hermana, era algo suave que evocaba a la ternura.

-¿Dónde te metiste?- preguntó por fin Derek yendo tras ella.

-Estaba en el bosque con Scott y Stiles, me quedé a desayunar con ellos- sonrió –Deberíamos pasar más tiempo con ellos- sugirió –Scott está entrenando a Liam en las cosas de los lobos…

-Esas son cosas de familia Cora- gruñó Derek, ¿Por qué cuando se decidió a dejar por la paz el tema de Stiles, su hermana se encaprichaba con pasar más tiempo con ellos?

-No sé tú, pero yo creo que somos familia.

Ese lunes Derek se encontró a Stiles concentrado en buscar algo en la base de datos, la oficina estaba vacía, por fin capturaron al sospechoso y Scott junto a Peter viajaron a Washington, Lydia estaba perdida en California y Kira brillaba por sus luces –Toma- entregó una carpeta con información a Derek tras media hora.

-¿Qué es esto?- su primer pensamiento fue creer que habían pistas sobre el caso, entonces se dio cuenta que era información de cuatro chicos, lobos. -¿Estos son…?- vio a Stiles asentir en silencio -¿Cómo?

-Ayer hablé con Cora y le dije que necesitaba sus nombres, aunque tenía miedo la convencí que deje que nos hagamos cargo.

-Gracias, a mí no quiso decirme nada, tampoco a Laura.

-Antes de que intentes arrancarles la cabeza lee la información, esos chicos tienen algunos antecedentes de los que podemos colgarnos y tuve la precaución de hacer que Deaton hiciera un reporte médico de Cora, así como también tomé fotos de ella con las heridas.

-Podemos usarlo.

-Vamos a usarlo, ellos no se saldrán con la suya, son peligrosos.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- preguntó Derek con curiosidad, Stiles no era el tipo más sociable del mundo, sin embargo había hecho buenas migas con su hermana, entonces una idea loca se cruzó por su mente, ¿y si Cora se estaba enamorando de Stiles?

-Es una niña- dijo –Perdió a sus padres, vive con su hermano que todo el tiempo es un lobo gruñón y amargado- agregó con burla ganándose una sonrisa llena de dientes filudos- Su hermana está del otro lado del mundo, y aun así sonríe con las pequeñas cosas de la vida, es cariñosa y generosa, protectora. En cierta forma la siento una hermana pequeña.

-Oh- se limitó a decir el lobo, sin embargo en aquel sonido iba implícita una enorme sensación de peligro -¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?

-Claro, ya que estamos en la hora de las confidencias…

-¿Amas a Scott?- otra vez su estúpido lobo hacía preguntas que no debería hacer, estúpidas preguntas, y aun así, él quería saber.

-Sí- soltó a la primera causando una especie de herida en el lobo, sin embargo lo escuchó rectificar tras unos segundos –Sí, lo amo, pero no de la forma en que crees que debería amarlo por tener un hijo con él y vivir juntos, no tenemos ese tipo de relación, ya te dije esto antes, estamos juntos por Liam.

-No dudaría que Scott sienta algo por ti- una pregunta más ¿qué pretendía explorando en la vida sentimental de Stiles? –Es muy posesivo contigo, lo vi en la fiesta de Liam.

-¿Eso?- se echó a reír Stiles –Admito que estaba en modo lobo Alpha, pero no por las razones que crees, había un par de personas entre los invitados que me ponen incómodo, no importa si están casados o si creen que estoy con Scott, ellos han intentado algo conmigo y aunque me he negado, parece que no están dispuestos a recibir un no, por eso lo hizo, además de que se pone así en cada cumpleaños de Liam, es un poco para hacerse el fuerte… Siempre celebramos el cumpleaños de Liam por la tarde y cuando todo termina y nuestro hijo está dormido, hacemos nuestro propio ritual para recordar a Allison, la otra madre de Liam.

-No debí preguntar…

-Está bien, ya te dije que es bueno hablar con alguien que no piensa que nos vamos a quebrar cada vez que toca el tema- sonrió relajado –Recordar a Allison debería ser así, fácil, sencillo, como la gran mujer que fue… Eres como Cora- cambió de tema dejando oír una risita suave.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres preguntón y consigues información, ella lo hace con su carita de niña buena y tu con esa cara de lobo sexy.

-¿Te parezco sexy?- dijo sorprendido, Stiles jamás decía nada sobre su apariencia.

-Quédate con la duda- dio una sonrisa coqueta y se marchó a dar su clase dejando a Derek entusiasmado, así de fácil caían sus reservas ante ese tonto Omega.

Pronto llegaría la luna, una de las peores del año, sin embargo el equipo no estaba para preocuparse de las fases lunares, por fin concretaban algo sobre el caso, Scott y Peter volvieron con buenas noticias, el idiota habló y cantó todo lo que sabía tan pronto ofrecieron dejarlo en una cárcel de baja seguridad en Hawaii, sitio donde no lo buscaría Calavera o alguno de sus compinches.

Stiles actualizó el perfil, que elaboraba con sumo cuidado y quedó satisfecho, ahora sabían a quién buscaban.

Mujer  
30 a 40 años  
Híbrido de lobo y humano.   
Habilidades de cacería  
Busca Alphas de lobo que sean cabezas de familia  
Trafica en el mercado negro

El Omega informaba de los avances y representaba en la pantalla pruebas que respaldaban el perfil –Solo nos queda ir a Los Angeles- dijo Peter –Es allí donde se hará la fiesta de los cómplices de Calavera.

-¿De qué habla el lobo?- preguntó Kira con curiosidad.

-Dos de nosotros estarán de encubiertos en esa fiesta, tomaremos las invitaciones de nuestro detenido y nos haremos pasar por él- aclaró Peter.

-¿Por qué creo que no estás diciendo algo?- Lydia le dio una mirada de “habla ahora o pego un grito”

-¿Es una fiesta sexual?- preguntó Stiles y Scott asintió. -¿Quiénes serán los sacrificados?

-Tú- señaló Scott y Stiles dio un salto en su silla.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo al borde de un ataque de pánico ¿acaso se le aflojaron todos los tornillos a Scott? ¿Qué haría él en una fiesta sexual? Por si su amigo no lo recordaba era virgen, V I R G E N, no pensaba dejarse tocar por nadie.

-La invitación es para un Alpha y un Omega, eres el único del equipo- Stiles estaba planeando la muerte de Scott por no detener esa locura –Si no fuese necesario te juro que no te pediría que lo hicieras, Sty, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… - El equipo perdió la cuenta de las veces que Scott dijo “Por favor” hasta que Stiles asintió resignado, no es que no quisiera cooperar, pero ir a una fiesta sexual era lo más loco y fuera de lugar que había hecho en toda su vida.

-¿Quién será mi pareja?- dijo aceptando.

-Derek- señaló Peter y el que casi se cae de la silla esta vez fue el lobo mencionado. –Antes de que digan algo, sabemos que los dos no son agentes de campo, pero son los únicos que empatan con el perfil, Derek tiene rasgos parecidos al sospechoso, así que deben ir juntos.

-Scott ¿Estás bien con esto?- sí, estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con Stiles, pero no podía obviar la maldita realidad y era que, Scott era el Alpha, en un sentido muy extraño, de Stiles.

-Lo estoy, Stiles sabe que estoy bien con esto- y el Omega se encogió en su asiento, el lobo se refería a aquella conversación que tuvieron tiempo atrás. ¿Era su forma de decirle que era momento de tener citas?

-A trabajar entonces, partiremos mañana, la fiesta es este fin de semana pero hay que estudiar el terreno- añadió Peter y todos volvieron al trabajo.

Liam y Cora se quedaron con Melissa y Noah esos días, y todo el equipo viajó a California hospedándose en una villa cercana al sitio donde harían la fiesta, Stiles y Derek deberían presentarse a la fiesta el viernes por la noche, pasarían como encubiertos dos noches, se quedarían en las habitaciones privadas del sitio y, para alivio de ambos, sus pases solo incluían “Ver”, no debían tocar a nadie más y tampoco serían tocados, toda actividad sexual sería entre la pareja a puerta cerrada.

El viernes por la tarde y tras repasar el plan, una limusina llevó a la pareja al Hotel, serían los Morgan, Daniel y Michael. Al ser VIP fueron llevados a una de las cabañas del sitio, aquella invitación realmente abría las puertas de aquel paraíso del sexo.

Tan pronto entraron Stiles se dejó caer en la cama, estaba cansado, se giró hacia una de las mesitas de noche y fue cuando saltó asustado, en sus respectivos empaques estaban dos consoladores de diferente tipo, tres botes de lubricante y una enorme cantidad de condones. –Se supone que todos vienen a tener sexo- comentó Derek intentando calmarlo.

-Yo no- gimió asustado Stiles –Jamás tuve sexo, soy virgen Derek.

El lobo lo observó sorprendido, Peter dijo algo sobre eso, pero decidió no ponerle atención, ahora salía de los labios de Stiles. –No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada, no soy un salvaje.

-No, no me refería a eso- el Omega se puso de pie yendo hasta Derek y tocando con timidez su brazo –No hablo de ti, soy un virgen que vino a un fin de semana sexual y que encima de eso no puede usar sus supresores porque lo decía en las reglas de este estúpido evento.

-¿Quieres que te marque con mi aroma otra vez?- se ofreció dejando que Stiles busque su cercanía, era imposible negar que con todo ese ambiente sexual no se le antojara pasar todo el tiempo posible ayudando a Stiles a descubrir su sexualidad. Un virgen siempre es más atractivo para un lobo, y entonces, descubrió que posiblemente por eso su lobo estaba tan prendado de él.

-Primero voy a darme un baño- prácticamente se escapó a la regadera pero no tardó en salir asustado –Hay… Derek, hay más lubricante en lugar de shampoo.

-Vamos Stiles, solo ignora el lubricante- Derek entró al baño encontrándose con una enorme ducha, tal como dijo Stiles había mucho lubricante y condones, otro par de juguetes sexuales y lencería, mucha lencería en un armario, esposas y varios muebles diseñados para facilitar algunas posiciones sexuales. –Bien, es algo difícil de procesar, pero no impide que te bañes- concluyó tras escarbar en algunos sitios.

-Largo- gruñó Stiles empujándolo fuera del baño, por fin encontró el shampoo y se dio un baño, al salir se encontró con uno de los atuendos sexys que compraron para esa ocasión, Derek no estaba, así que suspiró aliviado, estaba dándole privacidad.

-Debemos presentarnos a la cena- informó Derek entrando tras media hora, hallando a Stiles vestido con un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, elegante y jodidamente sexy.

-Te necesito antes- llamó Stiles y Derek supo a qué se refería, se acercó a él y sin el menor pudor lo llevó a una de las paredes de la habitación, el Omega no mentía cuando dijo que era virgen, sin los supresores su aroma natural se destacaba y los metería en problemas. Enterró su rostro en el cuello del Omega y sus brazos rodearon su cintura, besó y lamió su piel, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Stiles temblar, su pulso se aceleró y empujó sus caderas solo lo suficiente para estar más cerca del Alpha. –Esto es peligroso- gruñó Derek, pero no de mala forma, aquel gruñido era de aceptación a las acciones del Omega,

-Debemos irnos- Stiles apartó a Derek con sutileza, no tenía experiencia sexual, pero su instinto le decía que, seguir por esa línea de acción, complicaría las cosas.

La cena fue todo un espectáculo, prácticamente todo el restaurante estaba reservado para el evento, los sentaron en las mesas apartadas de las parejas que no eran VIP, para suerte de Stiles nadie hacía preguntas, se limitaban a coquetear y verle el culo. Algunos Alphas lo veían con interés, pero Derek se encargó de dejar en claro que eran de las parejas intocables, no solo por el pin de color verde que llevaban, sino por su mano firmemente afianzada en la cintura de Stiles.

Por fin conectaron sus transmisores y Scott saludó del otro lado dándoles ánimo –Sabemos que hay una pareja en el VIP que tiene comportamientos sospechosos- informó –Tienen que acercarse a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Derek recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles aprovechando para observar a las parejas que los rodeaban.

-Son Adrian y Bea Thompson, él es muy rubio, ella muy morena, una de las parejas más codiciadas, al igual que ustedes, Alpha y Omega- informó Kira.

-Los tengo- sonrió Stiles entrelazando sus dedos con los de Derek.

-Estaremos en contacto- Peter terminó la comunicación.

Algunas parejas los observaban con curiosidad, nadie se cortaba en las insinuaciones sexuales y al poco tiempo de que la entrada llegó, una camarera se acercó dejando una tarjeta proveniente de un grupo fuera del área exclusiva “Queremos que nos vean”. Aquella era una invitación a presenciar su orgía esa misma noche, por suerte la pareja a la que debían acercarse también fue invitada, allí se verían.

Pronto descubrieron que levantarían sospechas si no tenían contacto físico, algún jugueteo, como tocar la pierna del otro, dar besos en los espacios de piel descubierta, era necesario hacerlo si querían encajar y pasar desapercibidos como los Morgan lo harían.

-¿Así que solo quieren ver?- una mujer de un grupo VIP se acercó a ellos, era una Coyote Alpha y su mirada estaba en Stiles.

-Nos gusta ver- sonrió coqueto el Omega siguiendo la corriente de aquella Coyote –es excitante…

-Antes me gustaba ver, pero ahora adoro tocar- ella siguió el coqueteo y Derek fingió estar cómodo con ello, no era sitio para ponerse territorial cuando no estaba infringiendo ninguna regla –Deberían probarlo, algunos estaríamos encantados de iniciarte- envió un beso al aire al Omega y volvió a su mesa.

-Lo estás llevando bien- susurró Derek a Stiles.

-Tú también, te controlas- felicitó el Omega y lo dejó sentir por primera vez sus emociones, estaba feliz.

Tras la cena volvieron a la habitación para establecer comunicación con el equipo y ponerse de acuerdo de la táctica a seguir, acudirían a la invitación de aquel grupo y esperaban entablar familiaridad con la pareja, averiguar más de ellos.

-Stiles- Derek lo hizo sentar en la cama. -¿Alguna vez viste porno?

-¿Eh? Claro, cuando era adolescente ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro caso?

-Que esto va a ser como el porno pero en vivo, tienes que estar preparado para verlos tener sexo frente a tus narices, van a entablar contacto visual contigo mientras están en pleno acto y esperarán que reacciones a ellos, sexualmente, no hay oportunidad de huir.

-Genial, adiós a mi inocencia- dijo un poco con sarcasmo y genuinamente aterrado, no quería ver a un montón de personas en bolas invitándolo a unirse.

-¿Quieres tener una palabra de seguridad?

-Cariño- dijo tras pensarlo un poco –será natural si estamos con otras personas…

Derek asintió y salieron del lugar, el lobo no dejaba ni un segundo a Stiles, en cierto modo por seguridad y por otra parta, era una especie de oportunidad para tenerlo cerca. Activaron la conexión y el equipo se puso alerta ante cualquier dato relevante que puedan encontrar.

La habitación del grupo tenía una especie de arena donde se hallaban los participantes que pueden tocarse, en sofás repartidos por las orillas están los que solo observarían, allí se encontraron a la pareja que debían vigilar. Un mesero los llevó hasta sus asientos y ofreció un par de bebidas de cortesía. Derek se sentó en el sofá de forma imponente y, copiando a las demás parejas, Stiles recostó la mitad de su cuerpo a lo largo del sofá y la otra parte en Derek que lo sostuvo por la cintura, debían verse muy cómodos, porque aquellos que estaban en la arena fijaron su atención en ellos con deseo.

Un Alpha no tardó en fijar su mirada en Stiles, no importaba a quien se estaba tirando, su vista estaba fija en el Omega, Derek tuvo que controlarse, sabía que ese hombre fantaseaba con Stiles, entonces la voz de Peter interrumpió el ambiente –Chicos, tienen que seguir el juego, algunas parejas los ven con sospecha, deben reaccionar a las provocaciones de los demás. Parecen dos estatuas.

-Te voy a matar Peter- gruñó Stiles antes de cambiar de posición y sentarse en el regazo de Derek, aquella posición más íntima era una clara respuesta los jugueteos del grupo. Derek guió sus labios al cuello de Stiles y lo besó haciéndolo gemir.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Kira –llamaron la atención de nuestra pareja.

No tardaron mucho hasta que una nota se deslizó a ellos junto a dos bebidas –Lo envían los señores- informó el mesero, eran los Thompson. “Disfruta el espectáculo Omega” decía la nota y Stiles dio una mirada coqueta a ellos.

La noche terminó sin otros contratiempos, ocasionalmente daban muestras de excitación para evitar la sospecha, cuando creyeron que las cosas parecían ir a un tema más perturbador salieron de allí fingiendo estar al borde de la excitación. Lo cierto era que Stiles estaba mareado y Derek sentía que no podría controlarse si otro idiota se corría viendo a su Omega.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- gritó Stiles al entrar a la habitación dejándose caer en la cama. –Ven aquí lobo- invitó y Derek se dejó caer a su lado, cerca muy cerca, entonces Stiles volteó hacia él y aprovechó la distancia para unir sus labios en un beso casto que sorprendió a Derek, sin embargo, el lobo no se quedó quieto y pronto estaba volviendo a besarlo. –Te lo ganaste- murmuró el Omega y se quedó dormido, Derek sonrió, quizás ser correspondido por Stiles no era una locura después de todo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que gustase el capítulo, recuerden seguirme en Amino, estaré subiendo contenido bastante interesante pronto.   
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Nueve: Encubiertos II

**Nueve: Encubiertos II**

Stiles y Derek desayunaban en el pequeño jardín de su habitación, aquel sin duda era un gran desayuno, el Omega parecía preocupado por algo -¿Siguen vivos?- la voz de Kira en el transmisor los hizo saltar del susto.

-¡Kira!- gruñó Stiles, se levantó con un lejano dolor de cabeza gracias a las bebidas que tomó en esa dichosa fiesta.

-Lo siento, solo quería saber si llegaron a la mañana enteros o si Liam va a tener un hermanito- soltó en tono divertido haciendo que Stiles su pusiera completamente rojo y Derek casi se ahogue con el jugo que bebía en esos momentos.

El silencio de ambos indicó que quizás se había pasado un poquito así que decidió aclararlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo Scott tomó el mando de la conversación. -Sty ¿Cómo estás?- saludó el Alpha tranquilo, como si la conversación anterior no existiera.

-Me duele la cabeza- se quejó haciendo a Scott reír.

-Eres malo con el alcohol.

-Maldita resistencia lobuna- se quejó, entonces Derek decidió darles espacio y pretendió volver a la habitación quitándose el comunicador, sin embargo, Stiles lo tomó del brazo para que se quedase en su sitio.

-Chicos- esta vez habló Lydia -¿Qué lograron averiguar?

-Vi a un grupo bastante especial, del VIP, entre ellos hay dos jaguares que nos veían y hablaban entre ellos, deberían investigarlos- comentó Stiles.

-¿En qué mesa estaban?- habló Peter.

-4F- indicó Derek -Los únicos dos betas de la mesa.

-Enterados, investigaremos a los gatitos- dijo Kira cortando la comunicación.

Stiles observó a su compañero por largos minutos, decir que estaba alcoholizado la noche anterior podría ser un gran pretexto, sin embargo, era mejor afrontar los hechos con valentía y asumir que el alcohol solo dio el impulso que necesitaba para aceptar que Derek le gustaba, desde el primer momento en que se vieron aquel hombre lo atrajo. -¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer?- murmuró llamando la atención del lobo.

-¿Ayer? No sé de qué hablas- Derek no quería poner incónmodo a Stiles, tampoco deseaba ser rechazado abiertamente, si era lo que Stiles pretendía lo haría más fácil.

-Derek, sabes de lo que hablo.

-No tiene importancia Stiles, el alcohol puede poner sensibles a los humanos- comentó como quien da el clima y vio como el castaño le veía con sorpresa, quizás apresurarse de esa forma fue un error...

-Tienes razón, fue una tontería- Stiles volvió a su habitación encerrándose en el baño, necesitaba respirar, olvidar que creyó posible abrir su corazón a alguien otra vez -Aprende Stiles, aprende, tu tiempo para amar se terminó- se decía a medida que perdía la vista en el techo y su corazón se encogía causando una especie de dolor.

Entonces recordó a Gabriel, el tiempo pasó desde que se vieron por última vez, aún recordaba con claridad la sonrisa en su rostro y la promesa de volver pronto "Te amo" dijo al despedirse, ¿Cómo adivinaría que aquellas palabras serían las últimas que le diría? Sintió la vieja herida en su corazón hacerse presente y recordar que, aunque fingió seguir con su vida, las cicatrices seguían allí y para ser honesto, no aprendió nada nuevo, ya sabía que las pérdidas duelen, lo supo con su madre y con la muerte de Gabriel su corazón se quebró otra vez...

-Decías que los corazones rotos sanan- gimió Stiles para no echarse a llorar -pero mírame, el mío no quiere hacerlo...- su cuerpo se deslizó lentamente por la pared hasta el suelo y allí, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró? ¿Cuando Allison murió?... En realidad, jamás lo hizo, no lloró por su madre, tampoco por Gabriel o Allison, siempre tuvo que ser fuerte, demostrar a todos que estaría bien para que no se preocuparan. "Estoy bien" decía a todo aquel que se animó a preguntar. Ponía buena cara y fingía que lo superó, pero él es incapaz de hacerlo.

Cuando Claudia murió estuvo a su lado, completamente solo, escuchó a los médicos decir "Pobrecillo, tan pequeño y mira lo que ha pasado" pero él no necesitaba compasión, quería que su mamá volviese a la vida, que las cosas fuesen como antes, que ella volviese a sonreír y lo riñese por no querer levantarse en las mañanas o pasar todo el día jugando con Scott... Sin embargo, eso jamás sucedió, su madre murió y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

Cuando Gabriel murió un pedazo de su corazón murió con él, recordaba con claridad la llamada de la madre de Gabriel, ella lloraba y entre sollozos alcanzó a pronunciar "Dicen que es él, ve a verlo, no llego a tiempo, por favor, quiero saber si es nuestro chico" así que Stiles fue al sitio del accidente, vio las patrullas y la cinta amarilla, como si todo aquello fuese en cámara lenta, sentía su cuerpo avanzar, sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de llegar. Fue Scott quien lo guió hasta la cinta policial, cuando reconoció la matricula del auto casi deshecha al filo de la cinta, su mundo se acabó, un paramédico quiso atenderlo, sin embargo fingió reponerse "Gabriel Arthur Harris Stain" recordaba haber identificado ante la policía al ocupante, cuando llegaron los padres intentó ser fuerte por ellos. En el funeral se mantuvo entero. Jamás lloró, porque los muertos no lloran y era exactamente de esa forma como se sintió.

Tras dos horas, Derek encontró a Stiles en el suelo del baño con la mirada perdida y las mejillas húmedas, el aroma ácido de la tristeza lo puso alerta, ¿lastimó a Stiles? ¿Era su culpa aquellas lágrimas? Con cuidado tocó su hombro y lo sintió estremecer -¿Stiles?- llamó su nombre y el castaño reaccionó lentamente -¿Pasó algo?

-Pasó todo- dijo tras algunos minutos de silencio -Lo siento, no me sentía bien.

-Oye, si yo cometí alguna tontería o si te sientes incómodo con esto podemos pararlo y...

-Estaré bien Derek, algunas veces el pasado te visita sin invitación, pero mis asuntos personales no deben interrumpir nuestros asuntos laborales- quizo esbozar una sonrisa, sin embargo, se antojó más a un gesto vacío, el lobo se limitó a abrazarlo, aquel Stiles no era el de siempre, ese que parece invencible, que con una mirada o una sonrisa podría gobernar el mundo, ese Stiles que tenía frente a sí estaba roto, lleno de cicatrices que lo lastimaban quizás más que las heridas detrás de ellas.

La tristeza se diluyó en el ambiente y Derek pudo sentir al Omega relajarse entre sus brazos, supo entonces que dormía.

Esa noche siguieron con el caso, Derek tuvo la maravillosa idea de hacer ver la habitación como si horas de sexo se hubiesen vivido allí, las sábanas revueltas, algunos condones "usados" en la basura, uno de los lubricantes abiertos y a la mitad y las ropas que usaron la noche anterior por todo el piso de la habitación, el baño estaba casi igual, salvo por la lencería revuelta, Derek pretendía destapar uno de los consoladores, sin embargo, Stiles dijo que él jamás usaría uno de esos teniendo a un Alpha capaz de satisfacerlo, así que el lobo detuvo sus intenciones.

-Si fuese tu Alpha no lo necesitarías- había replicado el lobo y el asunto quedó allí.

Esta vez la cena fue en un sitio al aire libre, iluminado mágicamente por las luces colgantes de los árboles, esta vez los llevaron a una mesa en la esquina del área VIP, como siempre, los pines verdes decían que nadie puede tocarlos -Alguien está sospechando, por eso les dieron esa mesa- escucharon a Scott decir en el transmisor- Deben comportarse cariñosos entre ustedes- un leve tono de molestia se advirtió en su voz recordando a Derek que aquello no era real.

-Entendido Capitán Celos- fue Stiles quien habló divertido.

-Vamos, sabes que...- decía Scott.

-Estoy cómodo con esto, no pasa nada- Stiles sonrió y la comunicación se cortó, esa noche ambos vestían más atrevidos, el Alpha lucía un traje que resaltaba sus músculos, el Omega por su parte decidió usar pantalones de cuero negro que se ceñían a sus piernas y caderas, un saco sin camisa que ofrecía parte de la piel de su pecho a la vista, incluso se atrevió a usar un par de tacones, la noche anterior notó como aquellos detalles llamaban la atención de su pareja objetivo.

El mesero trajo las bebidas y tras un sorbo, para darse valor, Stiles se sentó en el regazo del lobo que gruñó complacido. Si querían una prueba de que ellos estaban juntos en realidad, Derek dejaría que su parte lobuna tome el control y se dé gusto tocando y jugando con el Omega. Stiles parecía estar en el mismo predicamento, pues dejó que Derek se divitiese marcando su territorio.

Las manos del lobo se colaron en la cintura del Omega y de a poco exploraron la piel desnuda de su torso, lo sentía estremecer ante su toque, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para quienes osaron posar sus ojos en la pareja, incluso Kira, quien controlaba los monitores en ese momento, sintió que debía darles privacidad o subirlos a alguna web para adultos, porque esos dos estaban calentando el ambiente. -¿Puedo?- Derek pidió permiso cuando sus labios estuvieron peligrosamente cerca del rostro del Omega, quería besarlo, morderlo, explorar su piel y borrar el pasado que lo ataca, dejar solo buenos momentos...

Stiles sonrió y, el beso que creyó Derek sería salvaje, se mostró dulce, no fue torpe o acelerado, se tomaron su tiempo, se unieron en el beso más dulce que el lobo jamás recibiese en su vida, todo el cuerpo de Stiles se entregaba ante él, su alma saludaba de paso entre tantas emociones y le daba una caricia corta como si se presentase a las carreras.

Cuando llegó la comida decidieron que el espectáculo terminó, consiguieron lo que querían, otra invitación al grupo de aquellos jaguares y como aderezo, la pareja de la noche anterior también estaría, al parecer tenían interés particular en el numerito que se habían puesto momentos atrás. -Tenemos información nueva- anunció Scott a media cena -Los dos jaguares tienen antecedentes por tráfico de órganos, fueron arrestados hace cinco años, pero por un tecnicismo el juez ordenó su libertad.

-Fueron vistos en Boston en fechas cercanas a nuestra última pista- añadió Lydia.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Derek interesado.

-No, es todo- Scott cortó la comunicación.

Se hicieron presentes donde el grupo citó a sus invitados, y tal como la noche anterior se econtraron con un espectáculo bastante peculiar, Stiles ya no parecía tan tímido y algunas veces respondía a las miradas intensas que le daban. La particularidad sucedió cuando los Thompson se acercaron a ellos y Bea se sentó muy cerca del Omega -Eres perfecto, los comentarios que ella hizo sobre ti no hacen justicia- susurró ella y Stiles supo que habían encontrado el camino al conocimiento.

-Me halagas- Stiles sonrió a ella.

-Escuchamos que el FBI estaba detrás de ti- Adrien se dirigió a Derek, aquello se puso interesante y el lobo aprovecharía.

-Digamos que me encargué de ese asunto antes de que fuese a más.

-¿Acabaste con ellos?

-Claro que no, eso sería demasiado estúpido, digamos que "me tienen".

-Un pobre imbécil que estaba desesperado por algunos billetes, hice mi magia e intercambiamos sus identidades- comentó Stiles sentándose en el regazo de Derek.

-¿Eres una especie de Hacker gatito?- Bea estaba más que interesada en Stiles.

-Entre otros talentos- dijo antes de robar un beso a Derek.

-Estaremos lejos por un tiempo, hasta que esto termine- pronunció Derek abrazando a Stiles conn posesividad.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, escuché de ustedes, pero jamás imaginé que serían tan encantadores- Adrien dio una mirada larga a Stiles -Y si te cansas de él, Bea y yo podemos hacerte sitio. Y recuerda que, cuando llegue la hora, ella hará que todos volvamos.

-Ya lo creo- Derek observó como Bea tomó la mano de Stiles y entregó una nota pequeña. Los Thompson se marcharon a sus habitaciones y ellos, tras unos minutos hicieron lo mismo.

Stiles abrió la nota tan pronto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, eran simples coordenadas y una frase "Cuando sea tiempo". Por el transmisor informó al equipo de la nueva pista, además, de los jaguares encontraron alguna información gracias a los meseros, la chica que hacía la limpieza de sus habitaciones mencionó un par de cosas que podrían ser chismes de pasillo, sin embargo, en su experiencia, esos chismes siempre tenían algo de verdad.

-¿Tomas un baño primero?- preguntó Derek, sabía que Stiles no estaría muy cómodo con ese atuendo tan jodidamente sexy pero igual de incómodo.

-Por favor- Stiles casi corrió al baño sacándose los zapatos de camino sintiendo el inexplicable placer de no tener más esos aparatos de tortura. Sin embargo, los resultados valieron el esfuerzo.

Tan pronto abrió la ducha se sorprendió al notar como algunos espacios de su piel fueron marcados por los labios de Derek, fue imposible que no se sintiera como una colegiala emocionada, sin embargo, recordó la forma en que el lobo restó importancia a su beso, era obvio, alguien como Derek jamás se fijaría en él. Además él tenía compromisos, Liam ante todo y Scott, su amigo decía que buscase a alguien, siempre lo incitaba a buscar el amor, pero él no podía, esperaría a que Scott lo haga y entonces se retiraría lentamente.

-¿Quieres algún postre?- la voz de Derek lo sacó de sus pensamientos -Ordenaré algo, me dio hambre.

-Un pastel de fresa y chocolate- pidió tras meditarlo, él también quería algo, sin embargo, era antojo de algo dulce.

Al salir de la ducha vestido con una simple bata de baño, se encontró con el lobo recostado en la cama -Puedes ducharte- indicó y lo vio ponerse de pie.

-Si llega el servicio, no te comas mi hamburguesa- advirtió y a Stiles se le antojó molestarlo solo un poco y lo detuvo.

-¿O qué? ¿Me morderá el lobo feroz?- dijo con burla y Derek pasó sus brazos por su cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Entre otras cualidades Caperucita- no lo pensó, de pronto estaba besando y lamiendo el cuello de Stiles, sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel, la maldita luna volvía a estar cerca y el lobo se inquietaba, quería estar seguro de que, esta vez, sí que podría estar junto al objeto de su deseo. Los brazos de Stiles rodeando su cuello lo animaron a seguir y buscar sus labios, una vez más aquellos labios lo recibían con gusto, respondían a sus demandas y lo llevaban a la locura. En un movimiento rápido se hallaron en la cama enredados en caricias y besos, Alpha y Omega anhelantes de lo inevitable.

-Chicos- la voz de Kira resonó en el fondo, eran los transmisores que descansaban en la mesilla.

Derek dio un gruñido, podría fingir que no escuchó aquello, Stiles no lo notó, así que no sería problema. El lobo decidió que necesitaba más y en una pregunta muda a Stiles, él estuvo de acuerdo, bajó por su pecho dejando besos y caricias hasta que llegó a uno de sus pezones, entonces se dedicó a estimularlo con su boca, los gemidos de Stiles no se hicieron esperar y Derek sonrió satisfecho, cuando pensó colar sus manos hacia las caderas del Omega, alguien llamó a la puerta -Mierda- escuchó decir a Stiles y el Omega lo empujó, el Alpha dio un gruñido y fue tras él, lo necesitaba, ¡cómo lo deseaba! -Derek, basta- decía Stiles cuando el lobo lo tomó en sus brazos dispuesto a llevarlo a la cama.

-Soy Bea, abran- aquellas palabras hicieron que Derek reaccionara, Stiles abrió la puerta encontrándose con la Omega y una maleta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Stiles la observó preocupado.

-Adrien y yo nos largamos de aquí, al parecer el FBI se infiltró en la fiesta, no es seguro quedarse, quisimos advertirlos- informó ella y ambos la observaron con preocupación.

-Mierda- esta vez fue Derek quien lo dijo y Stiles estuvo de acuerdo.

-Gracias Bea- dijo Stiles y ella se marchó a toda prisa. Tras cerrar la puerta volvió a hablar- ¿Quién metió las narices en nuestra operación?

-Debemos informar al equipo- decidió el lobo tras meditarlo unos minutos. -Dudo que ella dude de nosotros, hemos hecho todo al pie de la letra, nos cuidamos de levantar sospechas...

Tras colocarse los transmisores contactaron con el equipo que ya estaba al tanto de la nueva situación -Ya contactamos con la agencia y sabemos quienes son los idiotas que se metieron en nuestra investigación- informó Scott -Kira intentó advertirles pero ninguno contestó.

-Nos quitamos los transmisores, lo siento chicos- se disculpó Stiles -¿Cómo procederemos a partir de ahora?

-Deben quedarse en la fiesta, los imbéciles que se colaron serán retirados esta noche para dar la idea de que iban tras los Thompson.

-Deberíamos irnos por la mañana, de cualquier forma muchos se marcharán pronto- meditó Derek y Stiles estuvo de acuerdo.

-Tras medio día pueden darse de baja, ir al aeropuerto y hacer una escala en Utah, del resto nos encargaremos nosotros- fue Peter quien dijo aquello antes de cortar la comunicación. Tras unos momentos alguien llamó a la puerta, era el servicio a la habitación, Derek tomó las cosas y tras despedir al chico volvió a la habitación donde Stiles ya se había puesto el pijama

-Tu postre- informó el lobo y el humano sonrió.

-Bea me da curiosidad- dijo Stiles -Ellos, no tienen el perfil de asesinos o secuestradores... quiero investigarlos, me temo que está ligado con los planes de Calavera.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó confuso Derek, honestamente solo quería volver al asunto que los reunía antes de la interrupción de la Omega.

-Al llegar a la oficina- dio una sonrisa a Derek y tomó su postre para disfrutarlo en la comodidad de la cama. -¿Te darás un baño o vas a comerte esa hamburguesa primero?

-Necesito un baño- con esas palabras se esfumó tras la puerta del baño y Stiles se sintó decepcionado, aunque no sabía a qué estaban jugando, era obvio que encedieron algo y le hubiese gustado averiguarlo, quizás esa noche no sucedería.

Derek salió del baño con el pijama puesto encontrándose con Stiles dormido y el postre intacto, vio la hamburguesa y descubrió que el hambre se esfumó, así que se coló bajo las sábanas y se abrazó a Stiles, así pasaron la noche, muy juntos.

Scott anunció un cambio de planes, se irían lo más rápido posible, por la tarde los idiotas que se colaron en su investigación harían un redada no podían detenerlos, así que apuraron el hacer las maletas y se marcharon sin siquiera tomar el desayuno argumentando un problema de salud. Un taxi los esperaba y el piloto no era otro que Peter -Scott envía esto- dijo antregando un sobre a Stiles que sonrió aliviado, allí estaban sus supresores. A decir verdad, sí que tendría un problema serio si no tomaba los supresores pronto, no se dio cuenta hasta esa mañana en que Derek lo volvió a aprisionar entre el colchón y el enorme y musculoso cuerpo del lobo.

A diferencia de la noche anterior aquel comportamiento era salvaje, como se supone debe actuar un Alpha ante un Omega en celo, y pronto lo estaría de no tomar medidas. Al llegar al aeropuerto, fingieron subir a un avión comercial, sin embargo los desviaron a un hangar privado donde todo el equipo esperaba, el primero que corrió a su encuentro fue Scott -¿Todo bien?- decía abrazando al Omega, había notado ligeramente el aroma de Derek sobre Stiles y un gruñido salió del Alpha.

-Estoy igual que la última vez que me viste, tranquilo- decía Stiles calmando a su amigo, pronto estaban en el aire y hablaban del caso, analizaban la situación y pensaban en las diferentes líneas de investigación a seguir. -¿Quién metió las narices en nuestras asuntos?- preguntó Stiles comenzando a redactar su informe cómodamente recostado en Scott.

-Dos idiotas de Washington, por querer ganarse unos puntos más con el jefe quisieron ir más allá con el tema, querían investigar la organización a la que pertenecía nuestro detenido y no midieron las consecuencias, pasaron nuestra jurisdicción e hicieron huir a los Thompson- Informó Kira.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó Lydia logrando que Derek y Stiles se viesen alarmados -Bea parecía muy interesada en Stiles- agregó la Banshee y ellos respiraron tranquilos, por un momento creyeron que se refería a la noche anterior... a esa mañana... a esa misión con tantos deslices...

-Ellos se interesaron por nosotros, bastante cordial para no conocernos en realidad... hay algo en ellos que me hace pensar que Calavaera tiene seguidores, pero también mucho de su poder está en las personas que ha amenazado... hay algo tras los Thompson, y ella lo save.

-Hay que analizarlo entonces- dijo Scott completamente serio.

El avión era tan cómodo que Stiles no tardó en quedarse dormido, fue cuando Peter llamó aparte a su sobrino -¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- dijo el lobo mayor haciendo que Derek dudase en decirle o no sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos.

-Nada, no pasó nada- mintió al final.

-Eso espero, porque no te pertenece, Stiles está con Scott- recordó Peter y Derek quiso decirle que no era cierto, que no eran pareja, Stiles le contó la verdad, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Peter agregó -Es más, ellos se van a casar.

-¿Cómo que se van a casar?

-Scott dijo que le pediría matrimonio a Stiles- informó Peter -Y honestamente ¿crees que Stiles se negaría?

Derek sabía que no se negaría, Stiles diría que sí, que aceptaría tan pronto Scott se lo propusiera -Que sean felices- gruñó Derek y no volvió a hablar en todo el viaje.

Peter estuvo en lo cierto, esa noche, al llegar a casa, Stiles y Scott tuvieron una charla muy seria sobre el futuro y el terreno que estaban pisando con este caso -Quiero que nos casemos- había dicho Scott, no tenía nada de romántico o especial, era una propuesta nacida de un presentimiento -Si algo me sucede, quiero que tú y Liam estén completamente protegidos- indicó y Stiles tardó unos momentos en digerirlo.

-¿Estás seguro? es un gran tema Scott, además, ¿Quién dijo que algo va a pasarte?- Stiles no quería ni pensarlo, no estaba listo para tocar el tema de las posibilidades, no quería ni pensar qué haría si Scott llegase a faltar.

-Más seguro que nunca, esto es una prevención Stiles.

-Bien- aceptó el chico y el Alpha puso un anillo de compromiso en su dedo -Pero esto es solo una prevención, nada va a pasarte ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- suspiró Scott, pero algo le dijo que aquella promesa podría quebrarse.


	10. Diez: Sí, acepto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir este capítulo fue todo un reto, se supone que sería menos esto y más humor, pero creo que llegó el momento de prepararnos para la siguiente parte de la historia. Gracias por leer, espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Diez: Sí, acepto**

Días después de la misión en California, Derek lucía un humor horrible, Cora prefería escabullirse de casa para dejarlo con sus enojos, generalmente terminaba en casa de Stiles, últimamente no faltaba a la cena con toda la familia -¿Qué pasa Derek- al volver esa noche se halló a su hermano en la cocina con la mirada perdida y una sopa instantánea a medio comer.

-Estoy cansado- dijo sin mucho interés en mantener una conversación.

-Stiles envió la cena para ti, ¿pasó algo en esa misión? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Fui yo quien hizo y mira como estoy- dio una mirada a su hermana llena de arrepentimiento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mi lobo está encaprichado con Stiles y en esa misión lo probé Cora, sus labios, su piel… pudo ser mío- confesó y su hermana necesitó sentarse un momento.

-¿Engañaron a Scott? ¿Cómo pudiste?- decía ella sorprendida.

-No, no, tal vez sí, no sé, es una larga historia Cora, ellos no son pareja en sí.

-Pero tienen a Liam y viven juntos y ahora se van a casar- entonces Derek procedió a contar lo que Stiles le confesó antes, la historia detrás del nacimiento de Liam, la promesa que hizo a la madre biológica de Liam y sus intenciones de quedarse junto a Scott.

Cora halló bastante lógico todo aquello, aunque lo único que no encajaba en toda la historia, era la repentina decisión de contraer matrimonio, asunto que era el centro de atención en las conversaciones de Stiles y Scott. –Derek ¿estás seguro que Stiles es solo un capricho del lobo?- ella atacó, honestamente sí que le hacía ilusión pensar en que Stiles y Derek tengan algo.

-Sí- sentenció sorprendiéndose en el camino –Es solo el lobo el que se siente atraído por él, además se va a casar, tengo que olvidarme de él, y, el único motivo porque me siento tan atraído a él es porque en esta misión pude sentir el aroma de su cuerpo virgen, y ya sabes cómo pone esas cosas al lobo.

-Vas a tener que controlarte, porque se casan el sábado.

-Sí que llevan prisa.

-Hay algo que no termina de convencerme de ese matrimonio Derek, ellos hablan sobre el tema como si cerraran una transacción, es algo muy serio pero estilo “seriedad funeral” y no “seriedad felices por siempre”… Oye, dejando el tema de lado, ¿vas a ir a la junta escolar y al día en familia? Llamé a Laura para que también venga, dice que hará un espacio en su agenda para llegar a tiempo.

-¿Cómo podría faltar hermanita? ¿Crees que te dejaré en las garras de todos esos Omegas y Betas que seguramente esperan a que esta lobita los voltee a ver?- bromeó y Cora le dio una mirada superior.

-Quisiera- dijo entregando por fin la comida a Derek –Cena, Stiles me pidió que te lo diera y también dijo que por favor no lleves comida mañana, quiere hablar contigo y va a llevar una ofrenda de paz, o algo así. Me voy a dormir.

-Descansa- el lobo vio a su hermana desaparecer por las escaleras hasta su habitación, entonces abrió el recipiente dispuesto a cenar, aquel detalle del Omega devolvió su buen humor.

A la mañana siguiente y con los exámenes sucediendo por toda la academia, apenas pudo pasarse por la oficina, Stiles no había puesto un pie allí en días, cosa que lo mantenía en una calma tensa, de vuelta a su aula, vio al Omega caminar a todas prisas, seguramente llegaba tarde –¡Derek!- lo escuchó llamar su nombre y el lobo se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- detuvo sus pasos y esperó por Stiles, ese día lucía particularmente hermoso, sus labios se veían rojos y más carnosos, tan deseable y apetecible.

-¿Te dijo Cora que quiero hablar contigo cuando terminemos con todo esto?

-Sí, ¿te veo en la oficina?- que ganas le dieron de besarlo, aprisionarlo en la pared más próxima y tomarlo, pero no podía, no ahora que portaba un anillo de compromiso que le dio otro hombre.

-No, en los jardines, allí, lo que vamos a conversar no es asunto de oficina, Scott también viene, creemos justo que nos escuches- mencionó antes de marcharse a toda prisa, ahora sí que estaba confundido, es cierto que últimamente evitaba a la parejita, pero, ¿por qué necesitaban hablar, los dos, con él?

Al terminar la jornada de exámenes, Stiles se dirigió a uno de los baños para arreglarse, unos toques a su cabello, algo de bálsamo en los labios, el cuello de la camisa… -¿Qué estás haciendo?- se dijo y sintió como todo aquello era estúpido.

Cuando se asomó por los jardines, Derek ya estaba allí, sentado muy rígido, como siempre, con esa expresión de “podría matarte si quisiera” que tanto lo obsesionaba, era aterradoramente hermoso. –Gracias por venir- dijo al sentarse junto a él.

-No me negaría a una comida gratis- dijo con una sonrisa torpe, tener a Stiles lo hacía sentir nervioso, como jamás se sintió antes.

-¿Crees que resolvamos todo este embrollo? Las pistas aparecen y desaparecen, los idiotas infiltrados en nuestra operación afectaron mucho lo que pudimos lograr y las coordenadas de Bea me dio no apuntan a ningún sitio…

-¿Investigaste algo sobre ellos?

-Sí, pero no existen, no sabemos sus nombres reales, sigo buscando en bases de datos, identificación facial, todo lo que pueda ayudar, pero aún no logro nada.

-Esto se complica, necesitamos tener una pista real pronto, algo que nos ayude a seguir, a encontrarla.

-Perdón por el retraso- Scott llegó a ellos con cara de pena –Lydia y Kira querían que les sirviese de juez sobre quien de las dos tiene el cabello más lindo, así que tuve que escapar de esas dos.

-Pobrecito, pobrecito- Stiles mencionó dramático antes de echarse a reír y Scott le dio una mirada que bien podría significar un “es en serio, abusan de mi buena voluntad”

-Ellas son algo… intensas- concluyó Derek y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El Omega sirvió el almuerzo para los tres, simple pero delicioso, característico de Stiles –Espero que te guste- se dirigió a Derek.

-Derek, quiero ir al asunto que nos reúne, queremos que seas testigo en nuestra boda- pidió Scott haciendo al lobo quedar en shock.

-¿Yo? Scott, creo que no soy el más indicado para eso…

-Derek, será una ceremonia de lo más íntima, solo nuestra familia- comentó Scott.

-Creo que debemos explicarte todo este asunto- dijo Stiles –ambos te hemos puesto al tanto de nuestra situación, el que nos casemos es una mera prevención, decidimos hacerlo por los beneficios legales.

-Decisiones médicas, seguros… ese tipo de cosas- agregó Scott.

-Creo que no soy el más indicado Scott.

-Derek, no soy idiota, sé que tú y Stiles pasaron tiempo de calidad en esa fiesta- dijo el lobo –y no me molesta, el hacer esto no es para impedir que sigan conociéndose, es algo que tenía planeado proponerle a Stiles, soy agente de campo y constantemente me expongo al peligro, sé que mi hermano va a tomar las mejores decisiones, él es más listo y va a elegir lo correcto.

-No sé qué decir Scott- dijo Derek y el Omega sonrió completamente rojo.

-Solo acepta por favor- lo escuchó murmurar y Derek asintió.

-Seré su testigo- aceptó conmovido por las razones de Scott, ese lobo realmente amaba a Stiles como un hermano, se hacía a un lado y le decía en la cara que tiene el camino libre con el Omega, que el tema legal es para proteger a su familia, cosa que entendía a la perfección. –Pero a cambio, necesito un pequeño favor de Stiles.

-¿Para qué soy bueno?

-¿Me acompañarías otra vez a la junta de padres en la escuela de Cora? Laura también viene, pero temo que las cosas se pongan difíciles otra vez, es este viernes.

-Claro que va a ir- se apuró a contestar Scott –es más, yo cuido de Liam esa noche.

-Gracias- sonrió Derek y Stiles suspiró abrumado, ¿Scott estaba haciéndole de cupido?

-La boda es el sábado a mediodía, Cora también está invitada, nos casaremos y después pizza- anunció Stiles -Es solo un día más en familia... Y sobre eso... Cora nos invitó a su día en familia, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no, son bienvenidos a acompañarnos.

Scott sonrió complacido, detrás de toda aquella amabilidad, sus planes marchaban bien, le tomó un tiempo averiguar los sentimientos de Stiles por Derek, sin embargo, lo logró, para ser honesto, su primera impresión fue sorpresa, Derek no se parecía absolutamente nada al único novio serio que tuvo Stiles, pero, ¿quién era él para decidir quien puede y no puede gustarle a su hermano?

El lobo creía que tanto Derek como Stiles merecen una oportunidad de conocerse, lo supo cuando todo el lobo marcó con su aroma a Stiles en la junta de padres, y terminó de convencerse cuando fingieron estar juntos en aquella misión, conocía a la perfección los estados de ánimo de Stiles, sabía que Derek movió algo en él, sensaciones que quizás, el mismo Gabriel, no despertó. Y quería creer que Derek estaba interesado en su amigo, conociendo la naturaleza lobuna, era obvio que lo único que impedía al lobo llevar las cosas a otro nivel era que, consideraba que Stiles era territorio de otro, cosa que era cierto a medias, porque Stiles no era territorio de Scott, pero sí que era de Liam, así que Derek estuvo luchando contra el lobo equivocado.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Derek abordó por los pasillos a Stiles el viernes por la tarde cuando casi iba de salida.

-Claro, ¿pasa algo? ¿Todo bien con Cora?- una sonrisa apareció en el lobo, el que Stiles se preocupase tanto por su hermana lo hacía desear más al Omega.

-No pasa nada, solo... respecto a lo que dijo Scott.

-Scott cree que debo comenzar a salir, pero no sé si estoy listo, mi última relación no salió bien- suspiró -Mi novio murió en un accidente y no volví a interesarme en nadie...

-Claro, tienes razón- Derek se dio la vuelta, no esperó ser rechazado de esa forma, entonces Stiles lo tomó del brazo con suavidad.

-Yo... me gustaría... intentar salir- murmuró y el lobo entendió todo lo que implicaban aquellas palabras.

Derek tiró de Stiles hacia él abrazándolo protector y depositando un beso en su frente con la tranquilidad que solo el Alpha puede transmitir a su Omega -Déjame aceptar el reto- susurró y después de tantas dudas y momentos confusos, recibió el permiso de Stiles.

Esa noche, Stiles acompañó a los lobos, Laura y Cora iban en el asiento trasero, Derek conducía y a su lado, el Omega, aquella ocasión se sintió diferente a la anterior, además de que Liam no fue con ellos, Derek dejaba sentir su presencia Alpha. El Omega no parecía molesto con ello, es más, ocasionalmente dejaba una caricia corta en la mano de Derek que se posaba en la palanca de cambios. Laura y Cora sonreían emocionadas al verlos juntos. Al llegar y bajarse del auto, Derek no se resistió y sin el menor pudor, tomó a Stiles de la cintura robando un beso lento que dejó en claro que, ese Omega, era suyo.

Aquella ocasión fueron directamente a revisar el redimiento escolar de Cora, el mismo profesor los atendión, sin embargo, en esta ocasión Derek estaba tan de buen humor que las cosas fueron mejor, aunque Laura sí que estuvo a punto de sacarle la garganta, pero nada que Stiles no pudiese arreglar con una de esas miradas que le causan terror a la manada. El Omega del Alpha en la manada de lobos tiene incluso más poder que el mismo Alpha, mantiene el orden y reprende a los revoltosos, Laura decidió tentar a la suerte, Stiles aún no era oficialmente el Omega de Derek pero no pensaba tentar a la suerte.

-Cora mejoró su rendimiento, no será necesaria la escuela de verano- dijo el profesor y Stiles sonrió orgulloso, la chica se esforzaba constantemente por mejorar.

-Es una muy buena noticia- festejó Stiles sonriendo a Derek y el lobo asintió en silencio perdido en la experiencia de tenerlo para sí, disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos de su naturaleza. El lobo en su interior se alzaba complacido por ser correspondido.

-¿Nos vamos?- mencionó Laura cuando salieron del aula donde se entrevistaron con el profesor, Cora se hallaba en el pasillo hablando alegremente con una beta que parecía coquetear con ella.

-Aún no- murmuró Stiles cambiando su actitud relajada a una claramente amenazante, a unos metros, aquellos lobos que hirieron a Cora, reían. -Derek- llamó y el lobo asintió, él también los vio y se estaba controlando para no cobrar venganza en ese mismo momento.

-Aquí no- dijo el lobo enviando un mensaje de texto a su hermana para que se lleve a Laura a otro sitio "lejos" indicó el lobo y ella obedeció, con la excusa de que quería enseñarle el trofeo que ganaron en la feria de ciencias, ellas se marcharon. Entonces Derek y Stiles avanzaron fingiendo tranquilidad, no querían ponerlos sobre aviso, el Omega sintió las miradas lascivas de ellos y el comentario de la chica le llegó con claridad "Deberían abandonarla, es solo una huerfanita". Stiles sintió el impulso de ir por ella y hacer justicia por mano propia, sin embargo, arruinaría el caso si cometía esa estupidez.

El grupito decidió seguirlos, parecían interesados en ellos, Derek sonrió, era lo que deseaban lograr, y justo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Stiles y Derek se giraron mostrando sus placas -FBI, están detenidos- mencionaron al mismo tiempo y un equipo salió de los autos esposando a los chicos. -Por agresión, robo agravado y ataques a menores- informó Derek.

Los chicos gritaron y patalearon, pero no funcionó, Stiles hizo un buen trabajo al investigarlos, encontró cargos importantes, planearon su arresto y las cosas se dieron con naturalidad, la policía se haría cargo, sin embargo, como cortesía por brindar las pruebas, dejaron que ellos hicieran el arresto -Ahora sí- dijo Stiles volviendo al edificio tranquilamente -Podemos volver a casa.

Laura y Cora permanecieron ajenas al tema, las encontraron charlando el pasillo con algunas madres que lucían bastante interesadas en Laura, entonces Stiles tuvo la certeza que, en las juntas anteriores, Derek pasó por lo mismo y una sensación de incomodidad invadió su pecho, en efecto, se experimentó celoso, aunque supo que aquello era irracional, pues ocurrió antes de él, su padre solía decir "Lo que no fue en tu año...." -que no te haga daño- murmuró ganándose una mirada confundida del lobo que no se apartaba ni un segundo de él.

-Chicas- llamó Derek a sus hermanas y ellas suspiraron aliviadas.

-¿Tan pronto?- Laura fingió estar decepcionada, aunque en el interior estaba que saltaba en un pie de emoción.

-Es tarde y Liam me espera para ir a dormir- explicó Stiles y escuchó a Laura decir que lo sentía pero la familia era primero. Cora rodó los ojos y se acercó a su hermano, abrazó a Stiles y al lobo murmurando un "gracias". Ella sabía del arresto, por fin estaba en paz, no volverían a cruzarse en su vida, no le harían daño a nadie más.

-Volvamos a casa- sonrió Derek y se encaminaron al estacionamiento.

Derek y Cora llegaron a la casa de Scott, el Alpha aún en pijama los hizo pasar, la boda sería en unas horas y ellos lucían realmente calmados -No me vean así, Stiles quiso que sea de esta forma- respondió a la pregunta muda de los lobos.

Todo lucía normal, incluso Liam estaba aún frente al televisor comiendo los cereales y bailando con la canción que cantaban las figuras geométricas del programa para niños. El olor a chocolate escapando de la cocina anunció la localización de Stiles. Cora fue quien corrió a saludarlo y Derek se recargó en el marco de la puerta observando con curiosidad a Stiles, la noche anterior parecía un sueño lejano, ese día Stiles sería el esposo de otro, y, aunque todo sea un simple trámite, no podía dejar de pensar que, lo estaba perdiendo.

-Hablemos- propuso Scott llevandolo al jardín que lucía dispuesto para la ceremonia, algunas sillas decoradas, la mesa donde firmarían el acta de matrimonio, un arco de flores, simple y discreto, pero no menos hermoso.

-¿Qué pasa?- El lobo no estaba de ánimo para estar de rositas con quien consideraba en ese momento su rival, quien se llevaría a su Omega.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, sé lo que parece esta boda, pero quiero asegurarme de que lo sepas Derek, esta boda representa tranquilidad para mí y Stiles, para nuestro hijo. No quiero interponerme entre ustedes... es más, realmente agradezco que aparecieras en su vida.- soltó el lobo y Derek supo que Scott escondía una verdad sobre sus intenciones, algo más profundo y doloroso.

-Scott ¿todo marcha bien?- el gesto de sorpresa del Alpha hizo que Derek tuviese certeza de que algo estaba pasando.

-Hay algo- dijo tras unos minutos de silencio decidiendo si revelar su secreto o no. -Pero necesito tu discresión, esto es... podría destruír a Stiles, me temo que puede romperlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Derek, estoy muriendo- confesó y el silencio se hizo presente, Derek lo observó en shock, ¿acaso escuchó bien?

-Scott- llamó sorprendido y el lobo suspiró.

-Tengo Wolfsbane en el corazón, es una pequeña partícula que me está envenenando lentamente... ¿ahora lo entiendes?- Derek asintió con pesar, ahora entendía las previsiones de Scott, él moriría, aquello no tenía solución, si estuviese en otra parte de su cuerpo podrían hacer algo, pero, en el corazón, aún la partícula más pequeña se lleva la vida del lobo.

-Scott... no sé qué decir, amigo ¿por qué no dijiste nada? Stiles, Liam... tu familia merece saber.

-Es sufrimiento innecesario, no quiero manchar los recuerdos con la idea de que me voy a morir, es mejor que vivamos tal y como lo hicimos hasta ahora, el día que me vaya será silencioso y sin dolor, lo prefiero así, sentirán mi partida pero no mi agonía.

Derek se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, al final dio un abrazo a su amigo, en esos meses le tomó cariño, se volvió en uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien que le abrió las puertas de su casa y que impulsaba su romance con Stiles, no veía egoísmo en él, solo genuina preocupación por Stiles. -Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites- dijo y ambos lobos sellaron un pacto de silencio.

Cerca de mediodía Chris y Melissa llegaron vestidos para la ocasión "Mi hijo se casa, tengo que estar a la altura" había dicho ella cuando Cora interrogó el por qué del atuendo. Noah apareció minutos después con un traje a la medida y una sonrisa orgullosa, Cora no preguntó, pero supuso que su elegancia correspondía a los mismos motivos de Melissa. Laura se presentó minutos después con cámara en mano, Stiles le pidió que se hiciera cargo de las fotos. Media hora más tarde todos esperaban en el altar, Liam vestía un trajecito en color negro idéntico al de su padre, Stiles apareció del brazo de Noah con aspecto nervioso, aún si era una boda pactada para evitar futuros líos legales, sus padres se empeñaron en que, si no lo harían con sus amigos y conocidos, al menos hicieran la ceremonia como debe ser.

Así fue como terminaron con trajes y un camino de pétalos de rosas que conducía al altar, Stiles se veía hermoso en el traje blanco y sencillo que escogiera para la ocasión, quien oficiaría la boda era Chris, tan pronto como Scott le contó sus planes de casarse con Stiles se sacó la licencia por Internet.

-Te entrego a mi hijo para que lo cuides y lo protejas- dijo Noah a Scott con seriedad -Hijo, te entrego a Scott para que lo cuides y lo protejas... Chicos, solo, hagamos esto- agregó haciendo reír a todos, Noah quiso ocultar su sentimentalismo, por conveniencia o no, aquella era la boda de su hijo.

-Se supone que debería hablar sobre los deberes de un matrimonio, cosas como "hasta que la muerte los separe" y eso, sin embargo, he visto más unión en ustedes que en cualquier matrimonio... sé que los une los lazos de hermandad que forjaron a lo largo de sus vidas. Sé lo que significa que estén aquí, haciendo esto. La vida nos trajo a este momento para celebrar el amor de Scott y Stiles, la disposición de proteger al otro y afrontar las dificultades juntos, no caer ante la muerte y luchar por la vida. Noah, Melissa y yo estamos orgullosos de todo cuanto han logrado, juntos. Criar a un hijo no es fácil, pero, Stiles, haces que parezca fácil, te entregaste a Scott y a Liam como nadie más sería capaz de hacerlo, tomaste una responsabilidad que no te correspondía y nos hiciste una familia... Scott, te levantaste de las cenizas, te vi caer en la oscuridad de la pérdida, pero saliste de ello para tomar la responsabilidad de ser padre, permitiste que Liam tenga una madre y te entregaste a tu deber con tu hijo y con Stiles... No quiero alargar esto, porque tenemos una pizza esperando, así que, pueden decir sus votos.

Stiles fue quien inició tras ocultar una lágrima causada por las palabras de Chris -Quise escribirte un discurso perfecto, pero no sirvo para esas cosas, así que solo diré que eres el hermano que nunca tuve, te conozco de toda la vida y jamás me cansaré de ti, siempre has estado allí, para mí, en lo bueno y en lo malo, y quedarme junto a ti ha sido una de las mejores decisones de mi vida... Scott, te prometo, que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí, no voy a ir a ningún lado. Te amo hermano, con la vida, así que déjame quedar contigo, prometo hacerte la comida y cuidar de ti, y si llegas a abrir tu corazón, yo voy a apoyarte, porque mereces ser feliz, Scott, esta es mi promesa para ti, te prometo estar aquí siempre.

Liam animó a su papá a hablar, Scott se hallaba conmovido por las palabras de Stiles, tardó unos minutos en recuperarse y recordar sus votos -Querido Stiles, algunas veces me pregunto ¿qué cosa hice de bien para merecerte? Toda la vida has estado aquí, a mi lado, cuando más te necesité me tomaste de la mano y me hiciste levantar, cuando tengo un mal día, haces uno de esos comentarios divertidos y me olvido de todo, llegar a casa y encontrarte junto a nuestro hijo es todo lo que necesito para saber que todo lo que hemos pasado tiene un significado... Quiero prometer que, sin importar lo que pase, yo siempre estaré junto a ti, en el corazón y que mi amor es eterno, por ti es que tengo una familia, por ti puedo llamarme un verdadero hombre, por ti y solo por ti, Liam y yo estamos aquí festejando el amor y la felicidad... Ten por seguro que, sin importar el tiempo y lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte hermano. Y apostaré siempre a tu felicidad y seguiré alentando que dejes los miedos atrás y vuelvas a abrir tu corazón, Stiles, mi querido Stiles, siempre voy a amarte.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de ambos, con un pasado a cuestas, lleno de pérdidas, prometer que harán todo por ser felices, era conmovedor, aunque Scott escondía el doble significado, sus promesas eran más eternas, pues ¿cuánto tiempo más disfrutaría con su hijo y su casi esposo? -Miecyzlaw Stiles Stilinski ¿aceptas a Scott como tu legítimo hermano de aventuras por la eternidad?- habló Chris aún afectado por los votos matrimoniales.

-Acepto- dijo con firmeza Stiles asomando una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

-¿Y tú, Scott McCall, aceptas a Stiles como tu legítimo hermano de aventuras por la eternidad?.

-Sí, acepto.

-Por el poder que me confiere el Estado de Virginia, los nombro Stiles y Scott, esposos en ley, hermanos de vida.

Y con aquellas palabras, la boda terminó, algunas fotos de los ahora esposos, fotos con la familia, Laura captó la belleza de aquellos momentos, durante la ceremonia no dejó pasar la expresión de su hermano ante los votos de Scott, pero no hizo preguntas, Cora la puso al tanto de la situación de Scott y Stiles, ella no dijo nada, no era quien para hacerlo, cuando alguien muere, los que se quedan intentan componer las cosas de la mejor forma que pueden, ella lo sabía, cuando sus padres murieron tomaron la responsabilidad de Cora y buscaron hacer las cosas bien, aunque fuese extraño, lo importante era hacerla feliz, supuso que Scott y Stiles hicieron lo mismo, hallar la forma de que Liam sea tan feliz como sea posible.

Derek decidió mantenerse un poco al margen de todo, no era momento para robar cámara, aquella boda era sagrada, era el momento de Scott, esos momentos dulces que alimentarían su alma de paz cuando el wolfsbane haga su trabajo. Observó a Scott sonreír y disfrutar de las fotografías, el pastel y las bromas de sus padres, y lo más importante, de Stiles y Liam, entonces Derek se prometió cuidar de ellos. Cuando la desgracia llegue, los protejería.


	11. Once: Derek está celoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gusten de este capítulo, un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Once: Derek está celoso**

El caso tomó velocidad acelerada cuando una pista apareció, tal y como Stiles lo sospechaba, el pasado pesaba en los Thompson, en realidad eran Vivian y Julius Banner, dos empresarios de Texas que un año atrás desaparecieron misteriosamente, su familia reportó la desapareción, sin embargo nunca hallaron nada que puediera guiarlos a ellos, la policía de Texas mantenía el caso abierto, por lo que, pudieron acceder al sistema discretamente y averiguar los por menores de su desaparición.

Con los datos obtenidos, las aparentemente coordenadas que Bea le diera a Stiles en la fiesta tomaron un nuevo sentido, no se refería a un sitio en concreto, era un número de teléfono rastreable, cosa que los llevó a localizar al grupo, pero la duda nació en los agentes ¿cómo saber si aquello no era una trampa? así que, tras mucho papeleo, pusieron una escucha a esa línea comprobando que era real.

-Tenemos un equipo recopilando datos- anunció Chris esa tarde de viernes, una semana pasó desde la boda de Stiles y Scott, además de Derek y Chris, nadie más sabía de ello, por lo que, las cosas marchaban de forma habitual.

-Estaremos atentos- prometió Stiles, aquello comenzaba a tornarse mucho más interesantes, tenía la esperanza de salir del caso pronto y volver a su vida habitual, claro, no sería como antes, con Cora y Derek en sus vidas, sin embargo, lo que pretendía era ser solo un profesor, ya no sentía estar a la altura de los agentes de campo, las cosas avanzaron en esos años, incluso estaba fuera de forma, ya no era el chico que corría casi a la misma velocidad que sus compañeros lobunos, ahora su velocidad era precaria.

-¿Quieres que pasemos por ustedes?- preguntó Derek cuando se dirigían al estacionamiento, el día familiar sería ese sábado y Cora estaba emocionada, debían llevar el almuerzo y mantas donde echarse, sería un día con juegos y competencias, Derek pensó en comprar algo en un restaurante de comida rápida, sin embargo, Stiles propuso un menú mitad comida rápida mitad complementos de casa.

-¿Tenemos suficiente espacio?- preguntó Stiles dejando que el lobo pase el brazo por su cintura.

-Laura llevará las cosas en su auto y Cora y yo tomaremos el mío- informó.

-Estaremos listos- sonrió el Omega abriendo la puerta de su viejo Jeep, Derek sonrió y lo atrajo a su cuerpo robando un beso, en cada ocasión que tuvo la oportunidad, se encargaba de besar y tocar a Stiles, dejar su aroma sobre él. -Derek, creo que ya lo sabes, sin embargo debo decirlo, Scott no viene con nosotros, Kira y él están por cerrar un caso y deben ir a Washington esta noche.

-Me envió un mensaje disculpándose, no hay problema, Cora entenderá- sonrió amable y Stiles ofreció un gesto de alivio antes de subirse a su auto.

-Nos vemos Derek- dijo antes de marcharse, el lobo se quedó de pie viendo como desaparecía en la carretera, entonces sintió una especie de ¿felicidad? aquello lo superaba, ahora no se trataba solamente del capricho del lobo, esta ocasión se resumía a que lobo y humano se unieron para llegar a un acuerdo sobre Stiles, ambas partes de su naturaleza necesitaban del Omega.

Cuando los Hale llegaron a la casa de Stiles, se encontraron con Liam vestido bastante ligero, una mochila al hombro y gritando a su mamá que se apure porque llegaron por ellos, Stiles salió apurado con una bolsa donde llevaba comida para la ocasión y algunas cosas necesarias para Liam, como protector solar y una muda extra por aquello de que lo necesite. -Buenos días- saludó Derek bajando del auto para ayudarles con las cosas y subirlos al auto de Laura que también saltó de su auto saludando al pequeño y al Omega.

-¿No viene Scott?- preguntó Laura notando la ausencia del lobo.

-Papi está atrapando a los malos- respondió Liam simulando dar golpes como lo haría un superhéroe.

Laura se echó a reír siguiendo el juego a Liam y Stiles sonrió antes de, discretamente animarse a darle un beso en la mejilla a Derek a modo de saludo.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Cora, ese día participaría en varias competencias deportivas, por lo que deseaba llegar pronto.

-¡Andando!- Stiles y Liam se subieron al auto de Derek y pronto, se encaminaron a la escuela de Cora.

Al llegar un grupo de estudiantes los guiaron al sitio que se asignó a la familia, Liam corría emocionado de la mano de Cora y Stiles caminaba tras ellos pendiente del niño -Cariño, no corras- decía, Derek y Laura iban tras ellos, era obvio que el lobo estaba más que contento con la presencia del Omega, la sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba, Laura estaba asombrada del cambio que tenía su hermano al lado de Stiles, pero, considerando el tipo de persona que es el joven, hasta ella hubiese buscado su compañía, claro, de no ser porque su hermano lo eligió primero.

El sitio que les cedieron estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol enorme, allí montaron una tienda de campaña, tendieron mantas para echarse sobre el paso y acomodaron la comida, Cora se marchó a prepararse para las competencias, harían relevos en equipos.

-Mami- llamó Liam dejándose caer sobre Stiles que se hallaba sentado sobre las mantas y recostado en el pecho de Derek -Cora dijo que hay juegos... ¿podemos ir?- preguntó y Stiles asintió.

-¿Vienes también?- preguntó a Derek y el lobo asintió, así que los tres fueron a la pequeña área montada para los niños.

Derek no dejó pasar la oportunidad de pasar su brazo por la cintura de Stiles, cualquiera que los viese no tendrían dudas de que se hallan juntos -Mami- insistía Liam cuando vio un concurso para ganarse un Oso de peluche enorme.

Se acercaron al sitio, sin embargo había un detalle- cariño, es un concurso de padres e hijos, no de madres e hijos- dijo Stiles apenado esperando que Liam no se decepcione o se sienta mal. Sin embargo el niño reaccionó de la forma menos esperada, soltó la mano de su madre y tomó la de Derek diciendo:

-Eres mi papá hoy- y así fue como arrastró a Derek al concurso dejando en shock a los adultos, antes de que hallaran divertida la situación, en el fondo, Derek sintió una inmensa ternura por el gesto del niño, si él quería que sea su papá sustituto por ese día, haría su mejor esfuerzo y ganarían ese oso, lo sentía por el resto de niños, pero ningún hijo de Derek Hale se quedaría con las ganas de llevarse un animal de tamaño real a casa.

-Vamos a ganar ese oso- animó Derek y Liam saltó emocionado. Stiles fue tras ellos con una sonrisa enorme llena de orgullo, su hijo lo resolvió, quizás estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que esperaba, pronto sería un jovencito que estaría hablando de novios y de irse a la universidad.

El concurso era simple, una serie de retos de fuerza para los padres que debían cargar a los pequeños en todo momento, Stiles junto a otras madres se apresuró a apoyar a sus lobos, Liam se abrazó a la espalda de Derek como lo haría un mono y el lobo se mantenía concentrado en avanzar por los obstáculos hasta llegar a una pared de piedras y escalarla, a Stiles se le encogió el corazón, aquello se veía peligroso, Derek también tuvo esa idea y lo buscó entre la multitud para realizar una pregunta muda sobre si deseaba que no hiceran eso, sin embargo, Liam tiró del lobo -¡Subamos!- decidió el niño y Stiles asintió, confiaría en Derek y en su instinto.

Se supone que deberían tener medidas de seguridad, pero no parecían tan confiables, aún así el lobo subió por la pared sin contratiempos y con un Liam emocionado que no dejaba de pedirle que fuesen rápido porque los alcanzaban, para bajar de la cima tomaron una especie de resbaladilla donde Liam fue sentado en las piernas de Derek, por último debían golpear con un mazo un medidor de fuerza y hacer que la campana suene. -¿Listo?- preguntó Derek y Liam asintió en su posición de mono araña, un golpe del lobo fue suficiente para hacerlos acreedores del primer premio, el oso que tanto quería Liam.

Stiles corrió a ellos abrazándolos emocionado, aquello fue una locura, tomó a Liam en sus brazos llenándolo de besos, la emoción le ganó e hizo lo mismo con Derek, cosa que el lobo aceptó sin oponerse, aunque su cerebro le dijo que Liam podría molestarse, al contrario, Liam también le dio un par de besos a su papá sustituto. Derek jamás se sintió tan completo como en ese momento, su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada y creyó que todo aquello era real, no solo el estar con Stiles, sino que Liam sea su hijo, que alguien lo llame papá...

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Laura asustada al verlos llegar con el enorme oso a cuestas.

-Papi lo ganó para mi- contó Liam emocionado de la mano de Stiles.

-¿Papi?- dijo ella confundida.

-Derek- informó Stiles -Hoy es papi.

-Ah...- murmuró Laura antes de echarse a reír.

-Hola Derek ¿cuándo engordaste tanto?- saludó Cora dando un abrazo al oso logrando que su hermano diera un gruñido molesto haciendo a todos reír.

-No Cora- corrigió Liam -ese es mío- señaló al oso -y ese de mami- señaló a Derek haciendo que Stiles, que bebía agua en ese momento, casi se ahogara.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo la loba y Derek intentó soltar una risita nerviosa.

Derek se encaminó al auto de Laura para dejar allí al oso, al volver se encontró con Stiles y Laura conversando tranquilamente y a Liam tomando jugo con las mejillas rojas por el calor, se echó junto a Stiles y el Omega recargó su cabeza en él, causando una sensación de paz en el lobo. El niño se unió a ellos y pronto los tres descansaban tranquilamente.

Laura tomaba algunas fotografías de su hermana y otras de los tórtolitos, Liam se puso de pie al cabo de unos minutos, con cuidado de no resultar molesto, se coló en los brazos de Derek para sentirse protegido, aquel era un gesto natural en los cachorros con sus padres. El lobo lo abrazó con cariño y ofreció un espacio entre él y Stiles.

-¿Vienen a verme?- dijo Cora cuando la competencia por relevos daría inicio, así que todos se pusieron de pie, Laura preparó la cámara, Stiles puso bloquedor solar a Liam, entonces se encaminaron a las gradas que rodeaban la pista para apoyar a Cora. La competencia dio inicio. A gritos de "¡Vamos Cora!" por parte de todos sus acompañantes, junto a su equipo logró el primer lugar.

Liam corrió a felicitarla cuando la chica se acercó a ellos con medalla en mano y acompañada de una omega que formó parte de su equipo. -Ella es Jenny, ellos son mis hermanos, Derek y Laura, éste es Stiles y este pequeño es Liam- presentó a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola- murmuró la chica, era delgada, bajita y de cabellos castaños con los ojos de un hermoso castaño claro.

-Su familia no pudo estar aquí, así que creí que podría pasar el día con nosotros- mencionó Cora y sus hermanos asintieron.

-Siempre tenemos sitio en la mesa Hale- dijo Laura emocionada de ver que por fin su hermanita se dignaba a presentarles a alguien.

-Mami- llamó Liam a Stiles susurrando algo antes de poner ojitos de "por favor, por favor".

-Está bien- Stiles aceptó y Derek los observó con curiosidad. -Iremos por un helado- informó -¿Alguien quiere uno?

Las Hale gritaron un "Yo" emocionadas y Derek sonrió, sus hermanas no cambian. -¿Jenny, quieres uno?- preguntó amable Stiles y ella asintió completamente rojo.

-Vamos- Derek tomó a Liam en sus brazos y de la mano a Stiles, así se encaminaron hacia el puesto de helados, sus hermanas por su parte volvieron a la tienda de campaña para refrescarse, Jenny también tomó asiento viendo con asombro lo bien preparados que estaban, tenían de todo, bebidas, comida, mantas, protector solar...

-No sabía que tu hermano estaba casado- dijo la Omega recargándos en el hombro de Cora con suavidad, gesto quee no pasó desapercibido por Laura que decidió no decir nada. Y limitarse a no incomodar a la parejita.

-No lo están- sonrió Cora jugando con los cabellos de la chica, al poco tiempo aparecieron Stiles, Derek y Liam, el pequeño sonreía contento con su helado, caminaba de la mano de Derek.

-¡Helados para todos!- anunció Stiles y pronto cada uno tomó el sabor que más le gustaba, se dejaron caer en las mantas descansando unos momentos antes de decidir si comer o ir nuevamente a ganarse otro oso gigante.

Derek se abrazó a Stiles con cariño, con su mano acariciaba el abdomen del Omega dejando un par de besos en el cuello del chico ocasionalmente, Liam y Laura jugaban a sacarse las selfies más locas que pudieran, en algún punto Stiles giró el rostro encontrándose con los labios de Derek que le ofrecieron un beso lleno de dulzura. El corazón del lobo latía con fuerza al igual que el del humano, podían sentir una corriente eléctrica uniéndolos.

-A este paso tu y yo tendremos que casarnos- bromeó Laura con Liam al ver que era la única sin pareja.

-Pero yo me quiero casa con Theo- respondió Liam de la forma más inocente que pudo atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-¿Quién es Theo?- hablaron al mismo tiempo Stiles y Derek alarmados. Liam estaba muy pequeño para todo eso ¡apenas cumplió cuatro!

-Espera...- Stiles pareció reaccionar tras unos minutos -¿Theo de la guardería?- preguntó y las mejillas de su hijo se pusieron rojas.

-¡Mami!- gritó el niño escondiéndose en los brazos de Derek totalmente avergonzado.

-Perdón, perdón- decía Stiles hallando que su hijo era terriblemente tierno al pensar así de un niño dos años mayor que él y que probablemente solo veía en el patio de juegos.

Jenny vio a Cora sorprendida por la dulzura de Stiles y la loba susurró un "te dije que era especial".

Tras el incidente del muy, pero muy, extremadamente, lejano matrimonio de Liam con Theo de la guardería, decidieron que era tiempo de comer, entonces la cosa se puso interesante, la cantidad de comida parecía exagerada, pero Stiles sabía que era solo un poco más de lo que generalmente necesitaban los lobos con la luna cerca y tras hacer ejercicio. Jenny y él eran humanos, cosa que no sería un problema, sus raciones serían pequeñas en comparación con el apetito de los cuatro lobos presentes.

Durante la comida conversaron sobre algunas cosas, como el trabajo de Derek y Stiles, así como los viajes de Laura y también sobre la familia de Jenny, ella mencionó que sus padres estaban de viaje y que actualmente se quedaba con una tía, pero no asistía a esos eventos por su trabajo. Contó que era hija única y que, hace mucho no veía a su familia, era un poco duro, pero se acostumbró a vivir con su tía. -Me gusta estar aquí, es muy tranquilo- decía ella con una sonrisa dirigida a Cora.

-Lo que necesites- dijo Stiles al notar el dolor en sus ojos, conocía esa sensación de soledad infinita, así se sintió por mucho tiempo tras la muerte de su madre. -Estamos aquí, no dudes en venir a nosotros.

-Gracias- murmuró ella y por fin mostró una sonrisa.

Derek dejó un beso suave en los cabellos de Stiles, su lobo no se equivocó cuando lo escogió, era perfecto, el ser más hermoso que jamás hallaría en el mundo, entonces, bajo ese pensamiento recordó que a cuestas llevaba sus pecados, Derek no era una persona limpia como Stiles, él se embarró de la porquería del mundo y apenas salió de ello cuando Cora llegó a su vida. Deseaba tanto aferrarse al Omega y no dejarlo ir jamás, él representaba la claridad en su vida.

Por su parte, Stiles halló aquella experiencia familiar sorprendente, jamás pensó llegar tan lejos, Derek le parecía atractivo en un inicio, pero de eso a pretender que estarían abrazados compartiendo un día en familia junto a su hijo y las hermanas de él, era increíble... A pesar de todo, fue la primera vez que conscientemente supo que esa sensación de estar faltando a su promesa no lo acosaba, ¿sería Derek el correcto?

Tras la comida Cora y Jenny llevaron a Liam a los juegos para niños, Derek y Stiles decidieron caminar un poco dejando a Laura sola, andaban tranquilamente conversando sobre el caso, intercambiando impresiones y teorías, fue entonces que Derek se dirigió a un puesto donde se hacían algodones de azúcar, Stiles esperó por él, sin embargo un hombre se acercó a él saludándolo, era un ex compañero del instituto, conversaron algunas cosas, todo iba bien y bastante inocente hasta que el chico quiso proponerle salir, en ese momento Derek llegó y de la forma menos sutil tomó a Stiles de la cintura besándolo frente al enemigo. El Omega apenas pudo corresponder al beso, notó el enojo de Derek y, aunque intentó explicarle, el lobo tenía la cabeza dura y no quiso escuchar razones, pasó el resto de la tarde enfurruñado.

La tarde caía cuando decidieron volver a casa, incluso se ofrecieron a llevar a Jenny a la suya, así que, Liam, Cora y Jenny terminaron en la parte trasera del auto de Derek, adelante el Alpha junto a Stiles, el rostro molesto de Derek no podía disimularse, Stiles decidió darle su espacio, no quería que el tema subiera de tono cuando habían niños presentes, aunque el ambiente sí que se sentía tenso.

Al llegar a casa de Jenny y tras despedirse Cora y Liam se enfrascaron en una matanza de zombies en el teléfono de la chica, Derek seguía enojado, en silencio se acercaron a la casa de Stiles, Laura aparcó y comenzó a bajar algunas cosas del auto, despidiéndose del enorme oso que las hizo de copiloto. Cora y Liam bajaron para ayudar, Stiles pensó un momento si era buena idea hablar con Derek, sin embargo decidió que no. Bajó del auto llevando algunas cosas adentro, el último en entrar fue el enorme oso. Liam se despedía de las lobas y de su papá por un día, Stiles esperó el turno, y justo cuando pensaba entrar a casa sin despedirse del lobo esté lo tomó por la cintura robando un beso lleno de posesividad.

-Mío- susurró en los labios del Omega y éste se limitó a seguir el beso.

-Necesitas más que eso para disculparte- dijo Stiles.

-Lo siento, no debí portarme como un idiota... me sentí celoso, no quiero que otro te toque, te vea... Stiles, lo siento- aceptó su falta y el Omega asintió.

-Tonto, eres un lobo tonto- rió dando otro beso al lobo que disfrutó de ser perdonado por Stiles.

La dulzura del momento no duró tanto, a sus teléfonos llegó un correo electrónico simple que los puso alerta "Tenemos nueva información de Calavera" provenía de Peter, adjunto encontraron un informe. -Laura, Cora ¿pueden ayudarme cuidado a Liam hasta que Melissa llegue, tenemos que ir a la oficina- pidió Stiles y ellas asintieron, tras tomar una chaqueta y explicarle a su hijo que era una emergencia de trabajo y que pronto llegaría su abuela, Derek y Stiles se marcharon hacia las instalaciones del FBI, allí hallaron al equipo reunido, incluso Scott.

-La tenemos- informó Peter sobre ellos se cruzó la sensación terrible de la desgracia, era momento de actuar.


	12. Doce: Equipo Élite I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este capítulo, dejen su valioso comentario y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Hasta luego!

**Doce: Equipo Elite I**

 

Calavera supo que llegarían por ella mucho antes de que siquiera el FBI tuviese una pista certera, ella deseaba ese encuentro, pero no sería tan estúpida de poner su cabeza en bandeja de plata, ella quería jugar. Por eso dejó un par de pistas en Boston, por eso permitió que los Thompson fuesen a esa fiesta, es más, ella estuvo allí, observando en silencio, saboreando el éxito con anticipación.

 

Lo cierto era que, sabía contra quien jugaba, y lo interesante era, el hecho de que, un humano, era quien rivalizaba con ella en inteligencia y astucia, el agente Stiles Stilinski, investigó sobre él, un pasado trágico, una vida peculiar, ella pensó en alejarse del territorio estadounidense, en sus planes estaba ir a Canadá y seguir su plan allí, hasta que el humano vino por ella.

 

Chris Argent cometió un error al usarlo, esa era la única carta que ella no podía perdonar, usar a un simple humano para atraparla, era un insulto a su ser lobuno, ella era fiel creyente de que, humanos y seres sobrenaturales no pueden unirse, los humanos son seres débiles y nefastos, corroídos por el poder, ellos no tienen sitio en el mundo. Ella se encargaría de acabar con ellos.

 

Por otra parte, se preguntaba ¿qué naturaleza oscura se esconde bajo esa apariencia débil del agente Stilinski? Ella debió admitir que no todos los humanos son basura, algunos necesitan ser mordidos para revelar la verdadera naturaleza que habita en ellos. Eso fue lo que hizo con algunos de sus colaboradores, como Kate Argent, una de sus escuderas más feroces, era una humana despreciable, una cazadora, sin embargo, tras morderla la oscuridad de su alma fue terriblemente atrayente, para Calavera, averiguar si se repetía el resultado, se volvió un punto de interés.

 

Quizás por eso atrajo a los idiotas del FBI, ella tuvo la maravillosa idea de darles el dato para encontrarla, envió a Kate para que guiase a un tonto guardabosques hasta una de sus guaridas, el hombre dio aviso a la policía y ellos al FBI, estaba preparada para divertirse y claro, quedarse con un trofeo, tal vez dos.

 

En Quántico el equipo se preparó, el momento de mayor vulnerabilidad de Calavera era la luna llena, lo sabían por el patrón que seguía en sus crímenes, se supone que un lobo es más fuerte en luna llena, sin embargo, ella no parecía serlo, Stiles tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga –Esto es una trampa- mencionó cuando Peter contó la forma tan peculiar en que hallaron uno de sus escondrijos. –Ella quiere que la atrapemos, no existen las casualidades con ella.

 

-Tu eres el de los planes- mencionó Scott tan serio como una tumba -¿Qué sugieres hacer?

-Debemos ir, pero no todos- dio una mirada a Kira y otra a Lydia intentando averiguar cual de ellas era mejor opción. –Muchos de los desaparecidos son seres peculiares, tras la búsqueda que hice de Adrien y Bea, pude notar como también desaparecieron humanos y seres sobrenaturales con alguna peculiaridad, hay un porcentaje de ellos entre las filas de Calavera.

 

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- cuestionó Derek sin saber qué rumbo tomarían las cosas a partir de este punto, aquella tranquila que compartiera con su familia se sentía tan lejana ahora.

 

-Hay un ritual, estuve investigando, ella necesita despertar la naturaleza salvaje de todos los seres sobrenaturales, para ello la sangre de cien humanos debe derramarse, las garras de quince Alphas deben ofrendarse y necesita recipientes, seres peculiares, humanos o sobrenaturales que se diferencian del resto…- explicó sintiendo la mirada de Scott sobre él.

 

-¿Recipientes? Stiles, necesitaría seres muy poderosos, lobos, jaguares, osos, zorros… toda clase de seres que sean inestables- comentó Kira angustiada.

 

-Humanos también, algunos están torcidos Kira, personas detestables que albergan maldad en el alma y que ella puede despertar al intentar convertirlos. Recuerda que cuando un humano es convertido la forma que tome corresponderá a su verdadera naturaleza.

 

 -Creo que debemos respetar que Derek y Stiles son no se encuentran en servicio- sentenció Scott buscando proteger a su amigo, no se arriesgaría a que Calavera ponga sus manos sobre él.

 

-Peter, Scott y Lydia junto a un equipo especial realizarán un operativo en la supuesta guarida de Calavera- pronunció Stiles tras una larga meditación sobre cómo mover sus piezas.

 

-¿Y yo?- dijo una casi ofendida Kira.

 

-Tu eres un recipiente- dijo Stiles haciendo que ella lo viese sorprendida, ¿cómo era posible que Stiles sepa...? –No vas a arriesgarte, si Calavera busca recipientes sería una tontería exponerte así.

 

-Podría infiltrarme.

 

-No, no lo harás- sentenció Chris entrando a la oficina con la mirada seria –Stiles es quien mueve las piezas.

 

Derek dio una mirada confundida a Chris y otra a Stiles ¿Qué no estaban diciendo ese par? Algo se escondía tras las palabras de Argent. -¿Qué haremos los demás?

 

-Estar alerta y prepararnos, si las cosas van mal seremos los refuerzos y protegeremos la Academia, este sitio está lleno de recipientes, Calavera quiere tener acceso al mayor número de seres posible, piénsalo, es como ir al supermercado, no solo tenemos jóvenes de todo tipo, han sido cuidadosamente seleccionados por sus habilidades y capacidades, sobre todo, porque muchos de ellos no van a dudar al momento de sobrevivir.- sentenció Stiles.

 

-Haremos la emboscada mañana por la tarde, es momento de prepararse- sentenció Chris y así lo hicieron.

 

Scott y Stiles volvieron a casa con Liam, el niño jugaba en su habitación con su abuelo Noah y Melissa preparaba la cena a la espera de Stiles y Scott. Tras saludar ellos se encerraron en la oficina para hablar del caso. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Chris se unió a ellos. Necesitaban un plan para proteger a su familia. –Serval y muérdago- propuso Stiles.

 

-Pero Liam es un lobo- recordó Scott.

 

-Es un cachorro- comentó Deaton a quien también hicieron venir para contarle la situación –su lobo aún no es tan fuerte, él puede violar el Serval. –Lo realmente preocupante es… ¿Cómo protegeremos a Stiles?- habló el Druida completamente serio.

 

Stiles diría que no necesita protección de ser otro el caso, sin embargo, su vida podría estar en juego, además, ayudaría a proteger la Academia y la ciudad.

 

En casa de Derek las cosas se hallaban igual, Laura y Cora escucharon con paciencia todo lo que su hermano contó, haciendo preguntas a cada tanto para comprender mejor el asunto, aunque Derek no iría con el equipo, Stiles decidió que ellos deberían estar aún más alerta –Él cree que es una trampa de Calavera, así que nos quedaremos aquí para proteger a la Academia.

 

-No entiendo Derek ¿Para qué necesita esa loca la Academia del FBI? Allí solo hay niños que aún están siendo adiestrados- dijo Cora

 

-Stiles dice que muchos de ellos son recipientes, además, es un buen sitio para realizar el ritual que pretende, todos los estudiantes son armas de matar, en estado salvaje pueden hacerlo, ellos han pasado por un proceso de selección minucioso, todos ellos fueron entrenados para sobrevivir, si Calavera logra el éxito en su ritual, ellos serán su ejército personal.

 

-¿Y qué pretende haciendo todo esto?- preguntó Laura.

 

-Poder y exterminio, pretende acabar con los humanos- confió Derek a sus hermanas haciendo que sintieran una corriente atravesar sus cuerpos.

 

-Ustedes se protegerán, no van a salir de casa, rodearemos todo con serval- decía Derek ante la mirada sorprendida.

 

-Hermano, ¿no crees que es mejor quedarnos con la familia de Stiles?- dijo Laura tras pensarlo un momento -Scott estará lejos y todos son humanos a excepción de Liam, aunque es un cachorro, nosotras podemos protegerlos.

 

-Estoy de acuerdo- secundó Cora a su hermana -Será mejor si permanecemos unidos.

 

-Hablaré con ellos, quizás sea lo mejor- reconoció Derek. Las chicas asintieron iniciando a hacer la maleta.

 

Al parecer las cosas se pondrían feas, se dio la orden en toda la ciudad de salir solo si see trataba de algo estrictamente necesario, los humanos y no humanos deberían rodear sus casas con serval y romper la barrera solo en caso de emergencia. No era la primera vez que estaban bajo una situación parecida, décadas atrás sucedió algo parecido por lo que se lo tomaron bastante bien.

 

Stiles sabía que era una precaución necesaria, con toda la información obtenida de Calavera estaba seguro que necesitarían todas las medidas de seguridad. Meses atrás se dio cuenta que algo extraño sucedía, pudo notarlo cuando el correo comenzó a llegar tarde o se extravió, pensó en que la oficina de correos estaba baja de personal, entonces algunas veces su teléfono se quedaba sin señal, un par de imágenes se filtraron al almacenamiento y creyó que quizás Liam descargó aquello sin que se diese cuenta. Entonces pasó algo que no pudo ignorar, una noche de luna halló huellas en el patio trasero, huellas frescas de lobo. Así fue como inició aquel juego.

 

Realmente pensó en los sucesos como aislados el uno del otro, sin embargo, investigando sobre el pasado de los Thompson pudo pensar seriamente en ese asunto y su mente disparó una alerta, alguien lo seguía desde hace tiempo. Inicialmente no consideró que fuese Calavera, él ya no llevaba casos, era un simple profesor que soportaba a los futuros agentes del FBI. A medida que investigaba el caso de los Thompson se dio cuenta que los mismos “eventos aislados” fueron reportados por ellos poco antes de su desaparición.

 

Otros casos presentaban señales de ser vigilados meses antes de desaparecer, así fue como Stiles comprendió que él también despertó el interés de Calavera, pero ¿por qué? Él era un simple humano, justo lo que ella deseaba acabar, ¿planeaba convertirlo?

 

Aquella es la razón por la que Deaton fue a casa esa noche, Scott y Chris sabían que debían proteger a Stiles, por suerte, el Humano tenía un As bajo la manga.

 

Derek llamó a Stiles directamente para comentarle las intenciones de sus hermanas, a razón de todos parecía un buen plan, salvo por el hecho de que rodearían la casa de los McCall con serval. –Creo que es una gran idea- dijo Stiles cuando escuchó la propuesta, si ellas estaban en casa Melissa y Liam estarían a salvo. –Pero no podrán salir, rodearemos la casa con serval y muérdago.

 

-No hay problema, será mejor, nadie sospechará que ellas se hallan tras la barrera, ningún no humano puede detectar a nadie siempre que esté protegido por serval.

 

-Bien, los esperamos- así sellaron el pacto de protección. Scott estaba de acuerdo con que ellas se queden en casa, Chris no podría proteger a Melisa y Liam, su lugar estaba en la Academia dispuesto a saltar antes la presencia de Calavera.

 

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Scott se despidió de su familia rogando que se mantengan a salvo, un beso para su hijo, un abrazo para Stiles y un “te amo” para su madre, partió junto a Peter y Lydia hacia la guarida de Calavera.

 

Derek y Stiles quedaron al mando junto a Kira, quien ya esperaba en La Academia, al igual que Stiles, ella llevaba un amuleto con serval para despistar a cualquiera que quisiera meterse con los chicos o con ella. –Creí que no llegarían- bromeó Kira cuando los vio llegar, aunque por dentro estaba un poquito muerta de miedo, estaba acostumbrada a perseguir blancos y no ser ella el blanco a menos que los disparos inicien.

 

-Este es el plan- Stiles lo tenía preparado, sabía que en cualquier momento podría o no, desatarse el caos. –Tendremos un grupo de agentes esperando aquí, aquí y aquí- señaló las entradas principales –hombres en el techo, francotiradores rodeando la Academia, y los alumnos serán evacuados por los túneles al refugio que sellaremos con serval tan pronto todos estén allí. Kira, junto a Derek deben proteger a toda cosa que, en caso de ataque, nadie pueda llegar a los túneles, no podemos dejar que toquen a los reclutas.

 

-¿Dónde estarás tu?- preguntó Derek preocupado por la seguridad de Stiles.

 

-Me ubicaré junto a Chris, en nuestra torre de control, necesitamos estar comunicados.

 

-Escúchame bien Stilinski- Derek lo tomó de la cintura acercando sus rostros, en los ojos del lobo podía notarse la seriedad que enmascaraba el miedo de que algo le suceda a Stiles. –No hagas nada estúpido.

 

-Por favor Derek, estúpido es mi segundo nombre- dio una de sus sonrisas divertidas que rozan lo maniacas y depositó un beso en los labios del lobo. –Todos estaremos bien, lo prometo.

 

-Es en serio Stiles, cuídate ¿entendido?- el Omega asintió, le dolía no poder contar a Derek el plan que tenía junto a Chris, sin embargo, era lo mejor, absolutamente nadie puede saberlo, es el golpe que necesita para sorprender a Calavera.

 

Kira hubiese preguntado ¿por qué demonios esos dos se estaban besando? Porque hasta donde su memoria llegaba, Stiles se casó con Scott hace una semana, boda a la que por cierto no la invitaron. Dada la situación actual, decidió que no haría preguntas por el momento, lo importante ahora era proteger La Academia y al pueblo.

 

Cuando el equipo llegó a la guarida de Calavera se encontraron con algunos de sus secuaces, pero no hallaron rastro de ella, tras un intercambio de disparos y lograron reducirlos. Ahora quedaba la verdadera misión, desmantelar todo, sin embargo, primero debían buscar cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarlos a encontrarla.

 

Uno de los capturados parecía tener muchas ganas de cooperar “No tengo nada que perder” dijo cuando los agentes tomaron su declaración. Así fue como se enteraron que, tal y como lo temía Stiles, se acercaban a Quántico para tener una charla con alguien a quien llamaban “El vacío”.

 

-Debemos regresar- decretó Peter y todos asintieron, los tres agentes del equipo élite volverían a Quántico, el resto se dirigiría a Washington, allí terminarían de interrogar a los prisioneros y esperarían el juicio.

 

Lo primero que notaron al llegar a las afueras del Pueblo fueron las salvaguardas rotas, olor a sangre y pólvora se mezclaba con el miedo que apestaba el pueblo. -¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Lydia sin recibir respuesta.

 

-Llamaré a Stiles- anunció Scott temiendo una tragedia, su hijo, su esposo, su madre, Noah, Chris, los Hale… ¿ellos estarían…?

 

-¿Hola?- Derek fue quien contestó, haciendo dudar a Scott si realmente marcó el número adecuado.

 

-Derek, perdona, creí llamar a Stiles…

 

-Scott, que bueno que volvieron, necesito que vengan a la Academia, necesitamos ayuda, Calavera… ella nos atacó…- la voz del lobo se escuchaba lejana, aquello alertó aún más al lobo haciendo que Scott temiera lo peor.

 

La llamada finalizó y los tres se encaminaron a la Academia, dejaron el auto en el bosque cercano y se escabulleron por una entrada abandonada del cual muy pocos tenían conocimiento, ya en el sótano escucharon el aullido de un lobo desconocido que peleaba en el pasillo, una puerta quebrándose, alguien caminando sobre vidrios rotos… En silencio los tres avanzaron escondidos en las sombras.

 

Los secuaces de Calavera saqueaban las instalaciones buscando algún botín de valor, otros olfateaban en búsqueda de los reclutas, fue entonces que la voz de una mujer se escuchó, gritaba órdenes sobre agruparse, el objetivo principal de aquella misión fue capturado. “Tenemos al recipiente” anunciaba y todos festejaban emocionados.

 

-Ella nos espera, quiere que veamos su poder, ¡El ritual iniciará!- un mal presentimiento cruzó por Scott, el recipiente…

 

Siguieron en las sombras amparados por sus instintos, ¿dónde está Chris, Kira, Derek y Stiles? Vieron como se dirigían a las afueras de la Academia, aquel campo verde donde hicieran el día familiar al inicio del curso. En el centro, rodeados de un círculo de serval pudieron apreciar a la misma Calavera junto a cuatro lobos y otra figura… un quinto hombre se hallaba allí, de rodillas, con las manos atadas y un saco cubriendo su cabeza.

 

La mujer que llamó a todos a la acción se acercó al círculo manteniendo la distancia prudente para no herirse, al elevar el rostro de vuelta a los lobos, Derek, quien permanecía en la penumbra pudo reconocer a alguien. Kate Argent.

 

Hace algunos años, Derek conoció a Kate siendo tan solo un jovencito, fue el verano previo a ingresar a la Academia, iniciaron con coqueteos tontos que terminó con ellos en la cama, sin embargo, sus padres le pidieron que pensara claramente. “Piensa en lo que deseas para tu futuro” había dicho su madre con seriedad cuando anunció que pensaba ir a México junto a Kate, parecía algo emocionante siendo jóvenes, era aún más excitante pensar en desafiarlos. O eso decía Kate cuando lo animaba a escapar juntos.

 

Pero Derek lo pensó, ¿realmente quería hacer eso? ¿eran sus deseos o los de Kate? Entonces entendió que no era lo que deseaba, había algo en ella que lo hacía mantenerse cauteloso, decidió decirle que no iría a México con ella, que se quedaría y entraría a la Academia del FBI, tal y como el hermano mayor de Kate que ya era agente de Campo, ella se molestó ¿cómo osaba desafiarla?

 

Años después tomó venganza, aunque jamás se comprobó nada, Derek sabía que ella fue la causante del accidente que terminó con la vida de sus padres. La maldad que habitó en ella reveló su verdadero rostro al convertirse en lobo, antes era humana, ahora era una loba con el aspecto de un monstruo.

 

-Mis amados- la voz de Calavera se alzó sobre el murmullo de los presentes –Este es un gran día para nuestra causa, en mi poder tengo al humano, nuestro recipiente, el que esperamos por mucho tiempo, el único que contener el poder que necesitamos para invocar la oscuridad sobre el mundo ¡Gracias a él volveremos a gobernar, bestias sobre humanos, como debe ser!- vítores aclamaron aquellas palabras.

 

Scott identificó a Derek a unos metros unos metros de ellos al momento en que Peter abrió los ojos tanto como es posible y Lydia ahogó un grito de sorpresa, Calavera retiró el saco que cubría la cabeza de su prisionero, revelando su identidad –Stiles- murmuró Scott.


	13. Trece: Equipo Élite II

**Trece: Equipo Élite II**

 

 

-He aquí a nuestro recipiente, un simple humano, que se ha conservado puro para nuestros propósitos, un ser tan vacío que necesita toda la maldad para ser satisfecho. ¿No es así, Omega?- Calavera tiró de los cabellos de Stiles con fuerza causando un  quejido de dolor por parte del Omega.

 

-¡Responde!- Kate gritó furiosa mostrando los dientes, logrando que el joven asienta totalmente aterrado.

 

-No, no, Kate, mi querida Kate, no seamos descorteces con nuestro invitado, pronto será uno de nosotros, debemos ser amables con quien portará a la nueva generación- la sonrisa en el rostro de Calavera causó un escalofrío en ellos. Tanto Derek como Scott querían saltar sobre ellos y llevarse a Stiles, sacarlo de allí, sin embargo, no llegarían muy lejos sin un plan y estaba el asunto del círculo de serbal, jamás llegarían a él mientras esté dentro. –Pero antes de ser convertido, debemos realizar el ritual de bienvenida.

 

Calavera sacó sus garras y rasgó la piel de Stiles dejando que la sangre corra por su cuello, con rudeza lo hizo inclinarse y derramarla en el centro del círculo a medida que murmuraba algo _“Akuma, akuma, kite, anata wa kono karada ni kangei sa rete iru, kono tamashī o ōtte, anata ga nozomu no to onaji kurai kurai kore ga anata no sābādesu.”_

_(Demonio, demonio, ven, eres bienvenido a este cuerpo, cubre esta alma, sé tan oscuro como desees. Aquí está tu servidor)_

 

-No…- Kira llegó hasta ellos susurrando –No puede ser…

 

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Peter.

 

-Está invocando al Nogitsune- dijo asustada y Scott temió por Stiles.

 

Tras las palabras de Calavera el viento comenzó a azotar con fuerza, como si un tornado decidiera formarse allí mismo, una especie de nube negra llegó a ellos antes de pegar directamente en el pecho de Stiles por un momento su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre su propia sangre, Derek estuvo a punto de atacar, sin embargo, Stiles se puso de pie limpiando sus ropas con la mirada oscura, más pálido de lo habitual.

 

-Que pocas consideraciones tienen a sus invitados- aquella era la voz de Stiles, pero claramente no se trataba de sus palabras.

 

-Es él- murmuró Kira –El Nogitsune poseyó a Stiles.

 

Calavera sonrió inclinándose ante él con una sonrisa satisfecha –Mis disculpas, tuvimos que improvisar, el recipiente puso algo de resistencia- comentó ella ofreciendo su mano con cortesía.

 

-Encerrarnos en esta jaula de serbal, que impropio- dijo negándose a tomar la mano que le ofrecían.

 

-Una precaución, afuera están los amigos de nuestro recipiente, no queríamos que entorpecieran el ritual.

 

-No lo harán, estoy en su cuerpo, ellos nunca harían daño a su tierno e inocente Stiles. Aunque su cuerpo… tan lleno de poder, tanta capacidad para untarnos de todas las travesuras que queramos hacer, ¿vamos?- dijo el Nogitsune cruzando la línea de serbal con facilidad –Tomar este cuerpo tiene sus ventajas.

 

-¿Podrías?- pidió Calavera y él con un movimiento de mano creó una corriente de aire que rompió la barrera de serbal. –No sabía que tenías esos trucos- dijo ella sorprendida.

 

-Me gusta ser espontáneo- sonrió antes de echarse a reír, hace muchos años que no tenía algo tan entretenido para hacer.

 

El equipo esperaba el momento para poder atacar, sin embargo, Kira los detuvo, el Nogitsune tenía razón en algo, no podían acercarse a él sin herir a Stiles en el proceso, nada lograrían peleando en esos momentos, era el momento de una batalla interna que solo Stiles podría librar.

 

-Así que, mi querida Kali, ¿qué planes tienes?- el Nogitsune acarició coqueto el hombro de la loba recibiendo una mirada de aprobación por su parte, tenía planeado terminar con todo, cuando su plan rindiera frutos y el Nogitsune abandone el cuerpo de Stiles, ella lo convertiría y lo tomaría como suyo, a eso se refería cuando dijo que portaría a la nueva generación.

 

-Algo sencillo, terminar con los humanos, matar a sus aliados, poner a los lobos en la cima de la cadena alimenticia…- decía ella con los ojos completamente rojos.

 

Derek por fin se reunió con el equipo, sabía que actuar solo era una tontería, debían recuperar a Stiles y sacarle a esa cosa que Calavera, o como la llamó el Nogitsune, Kali, puso en su interior. Necesitaban un plan, uno muy bueno para terminar con ese pequeño ejército que la loba convocó, de momento no tenía acceso a los reclutas, pero, si no los protegían sería otra cosa a lamentar.

 

-¿Qué haremos?- susurró Lydia.

 

-Tenemos dos opciones- meditó Peter –esperar o atacar esperando que nuestras habilidades compensen la diferencia en número.

 

-Y rescatar a Stiles- dijo Derek.

 

-Creo que podemos lograrlo- habló Scott confiando que en algún lugar Stiles siguiera allí.

 

Stiles era el de los planes, siempre sabía cómo organizar todo y mover las piezas a su favor, así que seguirían su plan, aún si él no se encontraba allí, Scott sabía que en algún punto su amigo podría tomar el control, lo sabía porque el dejarse atrapar era parte del plan que trazaron la noche previa a irse de misión.

 

Días atrás.

_-Esto es lo que sé de Calavera- confesaba Stiles a Scott y Chris –Hay una posibilidad del 95% que ella venga por mí, me odia pero también está atraída a mí, sé que me investigó, puse un cebo en mi expediente federal, sabe de mi pasado, pero desconoce que el Nogitsune y yo somos viejos conocidos, es mi punto a favor._

_-Estás proponiendo una locura Stiles, nadie garantiza que puedas hacerte del control una vez que él tome tu cuerpo- Scott lucía preocupado._

_-Tengo que arriesgarme Scott, hay que tener un plan B en caso que Calavera realmente venga por mí._

_-¿Qué propones?- Chris habló, tampoco estaba de acuerdo, Stiles era la madre de su nieto, debería impedirle hacer una locura, y lo haría, de no ser Stiles Stilinski de quien hablaban, el único que jamás aceptaba un No por respuesta._

_-Algo muy sencillo, Chris, se supone que tu cuidarás la torre de control junto a mí, debes moverte por uno de los pasadizos por toda la academia cuando sea tomada, eres el único que puede tocar el serbal sin hacerse daño, rodearás el perímetro con serbal, así estaremos encerrados, deberás hacerlo cuando el equipo esté dentro, no antes. Es posible que Calavera ya me tenga capturado cando termines, así que encárgate del ritual para detener cualquier cosa que esa loca quiera esparcir sobre el pueblo._

_-¿Qué ritual?- Scott no parecía comprender de qué hablaba Stiles, hasta donde su conocimiento llegaba, no existía forma de frenar lo que esa loca pretendía hacer._

_-Hay un ritual que guardamos los cazadores, es difícil de realizar por un ingrediente en particular tan difícil de hallar que solo en una ocasión en toda la historia se logró encontrar- instruyó Chris._

_-¿Y nosotros contamos con ese ingrediente tan valioso?- habló el lobo temiendo escuchar una locura, cosa que sucedió a continuación._

_-Lamentablemente lo tenemos- fue Stiles quien habló –Es necesaria la sangre de un ser interespecie, pero no cualquier ser, debe ser sangre de un nacido que mezcla la fuerza, la astucia y el vacío –cerró los ojos y murmuró –Necesitamos la sangre de Liam._

_-¿Estás loco? No voy a sacrificar a nuestro hijo, debe existir otra forma- rugió el lobo sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida furioso con Stiles._

_-¡No será necesario!- Stiles elevó la voz, sabía que Scott tenía razón, él se enfrentó a ese conflicto cuando descubrió el ritual, sin embargo, tras analizarlo y leer tanto como pudo de ello, supo que se trataba de solo unas gotas._

_-Scott, son unas gotas que tomaremos de Liam- aclaró Chris –Él es hijo de un lobo, de una cazadora y de un…_

_-Puedes decirlo Chris, de un ser vacío- terminó la frase Stiles –Jamás pondría en riesgo a nuestro hijo, Scott, confía en mí, tomaremos su sangre esta misma noche, unas gotas que deben ser mezcladas con la mía._

_-Mierda- fue todo lo que pudo decir Scott, al final terminó cediendo, sabía que Stiles no pediría algo así de no ser estrictamente necesario._

_-Scott, tu debes llevar al equipo hasta el campo de entrenamientos donde seguramente ella realizará el llamado al Nogitsune, no se preocupen por mí, yo lo controlaré en algún punto. Esperen hasta que entregue sus órdenes, entonces será tiempo de atacar._

_-Me preocupa que el equipo no sepa nada de esto Stiles- dijo Scott tras meditarlo unos segundos –Derek estará como loco cuando vea que ella te tiene, no podemos olvidar que él te considera su Omega, va a pelear por ti, el lobo podría revelarse para protegerte._

_-No lo permitas, dile que si intenta algo contra el Nogitsune también va a dañarme, eso lo contendrá- Stiles hubiese querido contarle la verdad a Derek y al equipo, pero si lo hacía corrían el riesgo de que Calavera sospeche, si ellos no parecían confundidos o dispuestos a morir genuinamente, ella podría pensar que era una trampa. No podía permitirse eso, le costó demasiado llegar a ese punto para arriesgarse._

_-Stiles, si las cosas no funcionan, no me importará nada, voy a sacarte de allí- prometió Scott y él asintió. –Te separaré del Nogitsune._

_-Hagámoslo- Así sellaron el plan Chris, Stiles y Scott._

 

Ahora…

 

-Debemos movernos, hay que ir a la entrada del campo, debemos evitar que vuelvan a la Academia- dijo Scott y todos asintieron. Derek parecía inquieto, quería correr tras Stiles y sacarlo de allí, el lobo se revolvía en su interior buscando proteger a su Omega. –Estará bien, lo prometo- susurró Scott al lobo.

 

Calavera se paseaba entre sus súbditos con una sonrisa llena de gusto, apreciaba lo que había logrado, tenía a su recipiente, un ejército y todo lo necesario para convocar el instinto salvaje en todo ser no humano en el mundo. –Mis amados, recuerden este momento, aquí, en el lugar donde esos estúpidos creyeron que podrían con nosotros, alzaremos el cambio, gobernaremos la tierra como los seres superiores que somos. Por fin se inclinarán ante nosotros sabiendo que merecemos su devoción, ¡Hoy seremos Dioses!- gritó Calavera elevando el ánimo entre sus fuerzas.

 

Stiles sonreía antes sus palabras, tal como lo predijo, su reencuentro con el Nogitsune fue más amistoso, a pesar de sus roces en el pasado, el ser travieso solo quería divertirse y Stiles proponía un juego, engañarla y después cortarle la cabeza. El Omega en cierta forma era inmune al poder del Nogitsune, no quiso mencionarlo a Scott porque debía comprobar su teoría, así que, al momento de ser poseído por él, pudo encontrarse con que seguía teniendo el control, quizás si un Nogitsune te posee una vez eres inmune a una segunda, como la varicela.

 

-Tomen las entradas, irán al Pueblo para alentar el caos cuando terminemos el ritual, Kate, tu dirigirás a los muchachos- dijo y la rubia asintió emocionada, toda su vida esperó el momento en que pueda desatar toda la ira que contenía su oscuro corazón, nació para el caos, siempre lo supo.

 

-Y tú mi pequeño travieso, elimina a todo aquel que quiera interponerse y tráeme su sangre- pidió al Nogitsune que sonrió, realmente esa mujer no sabía nada de la naturaleza de un Nogitsune, él jamás obedecería a nadie.

 

-Por supuesto- había dicho con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

El equipo ya se encontraba dispuesto a frenar cualquier intento de escape, de cualquier forma, Chris debió cercar la Academia con el serbal, Stiles solo esperaba que todo marche como lo planeó, de lo contrario no sabría qué más hacer.

 

Las fuerzas de Calavera comenzaron a movilizarse, lobos en su mayoría, aunque también había algunos jaguares y Coyotes, veía como en todos prevalecía el instinto salvaje y la sed de sangre, al menos no se decepcionaba de la verdadera naturaleza de los seguidores de Calavera, escogió a los más horribles.

 

En el campo Calavera comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para realizar el ritual, fue en ese momento que el Equipo se lanzó sobre ellos, con espada en mano Kira comenzó a luchar, Lydia daba contra todos canalizando sus poderes de Banshee, Scott, Peter y Derek peleaban con garras y dientes, Stiles observaba tranquilamente -¡Ataca!- escuchó la orden de Calavera y Stiles obedeció, se lanzó sobre Derek dándole un golpe en la espalda que lo sacudió, al voltear pudo ver como los ojos del Omega brillaban con un color magenta.

 

-No quiero dañarte Stiles- susurró Derek, no quería tener que pelear con él, no sería capaz de levantarle un solo dedo.

 

-Qué triste, porque yo si quiero pegarte un poquito- la voz del Nogitsune se escuchó a tiempo que dio un golpe en el rostro del lobo, era sorprendente la fuerza que tenía ahora el cuerpo de Stiles, ningún humano sería capaz de herir a un lobo de un solo golpe.

 

Derek no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo de defenderse, realmente no pensaba dañar a Stiles –Mierda Derek, solo pégame- esa vez no fue el Nogitsune, era Stiles que lo veía con frustración, solo tenía que hacer parecer la pelea real, sabía que Calavera esperaba impaciente por verlo demostrando su maldad.

 

-¿Stiles? ¿Cómo?

 

-¿Vas a pelear o a conversar?- tiró otro golpe a Derek y esta vez el lobo lo detuvo, no lo atacaría pero desviaría sus golpes, podía reconocer al Omega, de alguna forma muy extraña era él quien controlaba el poder del Nogitsune.

 

Se enfrascaron en una pelea, a cada golpe el otro lo esquivaba, en algún punto Stiles empujó a Derek sobre algunos de los lobos de Calavera, del otro lado Lydia hacía lo propio contra Kate, la loba intentaba atacar a la Banshee logrando darle uno que otro golpe, pero la pelirroja controlaba muy bien la fuerza de su naturaleza, elevando un par de veces por los aires a la mujer.

 

Scott se enfrentó con un tipo alto y fornido, tomó del cuello al lobo buscando quebrarlo, fue entonces que alguien salió de entre la pelea y con maestría puso una bala llena de wolfsbane en el cráneo del tipo. –Hola, soy Tyler- se presentó con una sonrisa divertida –Soy el único refuerzo que tienen.

 

-Scott, un placer- jadeó el lobo sintiendo su garganta aún herida por la fuerza ejercida en ella.

 

El hombre rubio que se presentó como Tyler era un lobo, Alpha, que había salido de sabrá la Luna donde, sin embargo, dado el bajo número de agentes que tenían, no se pondrían a pedir credenciales en esos momentos. A lo lejos Kira parecía herida por las garras de alguno de los amiguitos de Calavera, fue entonces que Stiles aparentó empujar a Derek en esa dirección para protegerla de dos lobas que corrían hacia ella para matarla.

 

-¡Termina con él de una puta vez!- Calavera gruñó al ver que el Nogitsune solo se divertía con Derek pero no parecía interesado en matarlo. Por su parte ella realizaba el ritual escoltada por algunos lobos, no dejarían que intervinieran en sus planes.

 

El equipo comenzaba a cansarse, eran muchos y ellos solo seis, pues Stiles no contaba. Tyler dio una mirada al Omega y este asintió, era momento de iniciar la fase dos de su plan, del que solo Chris sabía y claro, Tyler.

 

-Lo siento- murmuró a Derek y de pronto de su cuerpo irradió tal energía que envió por los aires a ambos bandos reduciendo a la mayoría, del resto se encargó Scott y Peter, únicos del equipo que no terminaron en el suelo gracias a Stiles.

 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- rugió Calavera -¡Estás a mi servicio, cumple con tu trabajo!- aquellas palabras hicieron enojar al Nogitsune ¿quién se creía esa perra loca para gritarle de esa forma?

 

Avanzó en dirección a ella con la mirada oscura, un movimiento de sus manos y pronto le mujer y su guardia personal eran enviados por los aires –Escucha maldita, estoy aquí para divertirme, no soy tu sirviente- gruñó tomándola del cuello –Aprenderás que no puedes invitarme a jugar y tratarme como tu perro, no debiste llamarme- apretó con fuerza su cuello y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al notar la expresión de terror en su rostro.

 

Fue en ese momento que Kate aprovechó la distracción para derramar su propia sangre sobre el altar improvisado que armó Calavera, realizando el ritual. -¡Mierda!- esta vez fue Stiles quien gruñó, soltó a Calavera y se lanzó sobre Kate dejándola inconsciente de un golpe.

 

Chris estaba listo para actuar, seguiría las instrucciones que le diera Stiles, cuando el viento comenzó a soplar en la Academia de forma agresiva, supo que era momento de detener esa locura y apuró todo. Allí estaba, un ex cazador que perdió todo, su esposa, su única hija, su padre, su hermana… pero no permitiría que nadie dañe a su nieto, así como Scott y Stiles luchaban adentro por contener la situación, él haría lo que debía.

 

Wolfsbane, muérdago, la sangre de Liam y Stiles, la sangre de un cazador, y una pila enorme de troncos de serbal, Chris inició el fuego, pronto la nube negra que comenzó a cubrir la Academia fue contrarrestada por los efectos del ritual de los cazadores. Calavera no hizo un buen trabajo al estudiar la vida de Stiles, olvidó que así como era un humano, también se rodeaba de cazadores capaces de frenarla.

 

-¡Me perteneces!- gritaba Calavera al Nogitsune que de pronto volvía hacia ella lleno de furia.

 

-Ninguno de los dos te pertenece- la voz del Nogitsune y de Stiles se fusionaron dejando en claro que ambos se revelaban contra ella, fue entonces que Stiles volvió a tomar el control –Siempre hubo un problema con tu plan, él y yo nos conocíamos antes- siseó apartándose de ella cuando Tyler corrió a disparando Wolfsbane amarillo directamente en el corazón.

 

Kate recuperó la consciencia y en un descuido corrió hacia Stiles dispuesta a matarlo, Derek logró llegar a ella antes de que siquiera pudiese acercarse a Stiles –Mataste a mis padres, ahora debes pagarlo- gruñó Derek y en un rugido metió sus garras en el pecho de ella tomando su corazón separándolo de su cuerpo, el cuerpo inerte de Kate calló a un lado y el lobo dejó caer el corazón a su lado.

 

El equipo completamente agotado arresto al par de secuaces de Calavera que aún estaban con vida, fue entonces que el Nogitsune y Stiles se separaron, el Omega cayó al suelo completamente agotado, jamás tuvo que llevar su cuerpo al límite como en esa ocasión. El Nogitsune dio una última mirada a todo y con una sonrisa divertida se desvaneció, no volvería a aparecer hasta que alguien más lo invoque, ya tenía la dosis de diversión que lo mantendría ocupado los siguientes cien años.

 

Derek corrió a auxiliar a Stiles, lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado viendo como su aspecto era terrible -¿Tan mal me veo?- intentó bromear, pero el dolor en su cuerpo contestó la pregunta.

 

-Solo descansa, ya pasó- dijo Derek antes de depositar un beso en su frente, fue lo último que recordaba Stiles antes de caer en un sueño profundo para recuperarse del agotamiento físico y mental que representaba tener al Nogitsune de huésped.

 

Chris rompió el cerco de serbal cuando el Equipo se aseguró que estaban a salvo, fue cuando Tyler se presentó formalmente, era amigo de Stiles, fue agente encubierto por mucho tiempo y de momento estaba de baja, sin embargo, Stilinski lo contactó para mezclarse en las filas de Calavera ese día, el Omega le encargó llevar municiones especiales, cosa que hizo. Conocía al equipo gracias a Stiles, él lo instruyó en qué debería hacer y a quién atacar. El lobo parecía bastante divertido y, a pesar de todo el caos, estaba de humor para ir por una hamburguesa.

 

Gracias al ataque los arrestados fueron llevados a Washington para ser interrogados, los alumnos que permanecieron ajenos a todo, volvieron a sus dormitorios confundidos del por qué todo apestaba a sangre.

 

Scott y Derek llevaron a Stiles a casa, allí los esperaban Melissa, Noah, Liam, Laura y Cora jugando “Uno”. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, aunque en Derek aún quedaban un par de dudas sobre la verdadera naturaleza del Omega, de momento podía esperar, nadie estaba en condiciones de nada, todos necesitaban una ducha y un sueño reparador, sería a la mañana siguiente que harían las preguntas importantes.

 

* * *

 

**Gracias por leer este capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Honestamente no me agrada mucho las escenas de batallas porque soy totalmente inútil al escribirlas, espero haber plasmado lo necesario para que se entienda.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Pd. ¿Ya leyeron “Errores”? Es mi nuevo One Shot Sterek, lo subí hace unas horas, pueden hallarlo en mi perfil.**


	14. Catorce: Alegrías y tristezas

**Catorce: Alegrías y tristezas**

 

Stiles abrió los ojos con dificultad, su cabeza dolía al igual que su cuerpo, una sensación extraña de malestar lo invadió, el maldito Nogitsune excedió la capacidad de su pobre cuerpo decadente, aunque fue divertido sentirse tan poderoso… fue bueno sentirse invencible. En fin, no era invencible por eso ahora se hallaba horriblemente adolorido. Al moverse unos centímetros sintió una bolita peluda a su lado, no era otro que un lobito castaño que descansaba tranquilamente, Liam usaba su forma lobuna más pura para reconfortar a su madre.

 

-Eres la cosita más hermosa del mundo- susurró a su hijo dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz arrancándole un bostezo. –Diablos, hay que lavarte mejor los dientes- se burló echándose a reír. El aliento de cachorro de lobo era parecido al de un perrito.

 

-Mami- Liam despertó volviendo a su forma habitual al escuchar la voz de su madre –Mami, ¿estás mejor?

 

-Mucho mejor- sonrió –Estoy como para una maratón.

 

-Papi dijo que hay que cuidarte porque no te sentías bien.

 

-Estaba cansado, eso es todo.

 

-¿Stiles?- escuchó la voz de Derek llamar la puerta -¿Despertaste?

 

-Pasa lobo, no seas tímido- animó, Liam se acurrucó en los brazos de Stiles dejando espacio a Derek en la cama por si quería echarse con ellos.

 

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó dejándose caer en el espacio que le hiciera Liam, dejó en beso en la frente de Stiles con suavidad disfrutando de ese mínimo roce de su piel.

 

-Si un tractor hubiese pasado sobre mí, creo que estaría en mejor condición- regaló una sonrisa al lobo y acunó a su hijo entre sus brazos aprovechando para hacerle cosquillas.

 

-¡Mami!- decía riendo.

 

-Oye, oye, déjalo- pedía Derek sin intervenir. Las risas y voces provenientes de la habitación de Stiles hicieron que Scott, Melissa y Noah aparecieran momentos después asegurándose de que se hallara más repuesto.

 

Momentos después se marchaban a la cocina para preparar la cena, dejando a Stiles descansar otros minutos, Derek pensó en marcharse también, no quería ser una molestia, sin embargo, Stiles lo retuvo, su cercanía lo hacía sentir mejor y sabía que hay un tema a discutir, verdades que jamás le dijo a Derek y que después del evento del Nogitsune y Calavera era momento de revelar, porque si planeaba seguir en el camino hacia el amor de Derek, debía ser honesto.

 

-Dormiste por tres días- mencionó Derek acariciando con suavidad las mejillas de Stiles, estaban tan cerca, si quisiera solo debería inclinarse unos centímetros y…

 

-¿En serio?- Stiles coló sus manos por el pecho del lobo acariciándolo con timidez, el cuerpo del Alpha era tan firme, tan cálido, tanta cercanía nublaba sus sentidos. -¿Y vas a darme el beso para despertarme del sueño eterno?

 

-Ya estas despierto- gruñó Derek acercándose aún más a los labios de Stiles, su animal interior estaba ansioso de probar sus labios y su piel. –Pero por si las dudas…- murmuró tomando los labios del chico en un beso demandante. Se encontró con la misma necesidad por parte de Stiles, parecía que llevasen un año sin verse cuando en realidad solo eran tres días, quizás cuatro tomando en cuenta el día que terminaron con Calavera.

 

-Te extrañé- murmuró el Omega en sus labios permitiendo que el Alpha se pose sobre su cuerpo llevando caricias a su piel, caricias que ansió quizás desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas.

 

-Y yo a ti- susurró Derek disfrutando de estar tan íntimamente unido a Stiles, más allá del deseo que se encendía en él por poseer el cuerpo del Omega, Derek necesitaba sentirlo entre sus brazos, asegurarse que estaba bien y que todo cuanto pasó antes realmente quedó en el pasado, no más Calavera y no más Nogitsune. –Pensé que te perdería…

 

-Yo también tuve miedo de perderte- murmuró antes de abrazarse con fuerza a Derek, no sabía qué o por qué Derek puso sus ojos sobre él, pero se hallaba agradecido de poder experimentar estar tan cerca de él y entregarse a los mimos que quisiera darle. -Yo debí contarte el plan y…

 

-Tranquilo Stiles, ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos, ahora necesitas comer- una sonrisa logró tranquilizar al Omega, Derek tenía la enorme capacidad de hacerlo sentir mejor.

 

Fue la mañana siguiente que Stiles se presentó en casa de Derek, con una cesta de comida en la mano y su mejor disposición para hablar sinceramente con el lobo, Cora abrió la puerta emocionada al verlo, la noche anterior no se vieron porque ella y Laura viajaron a Washington tan pronto terminó todo el tema de Calavera, aunque la loba quería quedarse y casi se puso de rodillas frente a sus hermanos, ellos decidieron que era mejor un cambio de aire. Además, Stiles descansaría al menos un par de días más según Deaton.

 

-¡Sty! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Te duele algo?- decía ella sin soltarlo, el Omega sonrió, en cierta forma se parecía a Liam, un cachorro siempre será un cachorro, porque para él Cora seguía siendo un niña.

 

-Estoy bien, no me duele nada, lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa enorme devolviendo el abrazo a la chica -¿Cómo estuvo Washington?

 

-Laura me llevó con ella a una de esas sesiones de fotos, era entretenido hasta que comenzaron a ponerse en plan “Hola guapa, ¿te vienes a la fiesta?”- decía con desagrado causando una carcajada en Stiles.

 

-Jenny debió estar allí para poner a todas esas personas en su sitio- comentó casual haciendo que el color subiera a las mejillas de Cora.

 

-¡Stiles! ¿cómo sabes que ella y yo…?

 

-Fueron tan obvias aquel día, miraditas, toquecitos… Cora, conozco a los Alphas Hale, digamos que sutileza no es lo suyo.

 

-¿Debería sentirme ofendido?- Derek apareció abrazando a Stiles por detrás de forma posesiva.

 

-¿De dónde saliste?- dijo en un sobresalto dejándose hacer cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo -¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Son del tipo “No te metas en mi territorio, gruñido, gruñido, dientes, gruñido”

 

-Ja, ja, que divertido Stiles- dijo con sarcasmo Derek antes afianzar aún más el agarre, tenerlo entre sus brazos era un gusto que se quería permitir todos los días de su vida de ser posible. -¿Nos vamos?- la noche anterior decidieron que esa mañana hablarían sobre todo, se dieron cuenta que asumían muchas cosas del otro, Derek pensaba que era buen momento para contarle a Stiles su pasado con Kate, después de todo le arrancó el corazón.

 

-Claro- se despidió de Cora con una sonrisa pues Derek no pensaba soltarlo, así llegaron al auto del lobo, el Jeep de Stiles se quedaría porque al lobo se le ocurrió que su todoterreno era mejor y más confiable respecto al sitio a donde irían, el bosque.

 

La idea del día de campo irónicamente fue de Scott, mientras lavaban los platos tras la cena, el lobo propuso que podrían ir al bosque, era un buen sitio para mantener conversaciones privadas y pasar un buen rato, además que era el sitio ideal para una pareja que necesita privacidad para conocerse físicamente. El lobo no era tonto y podía ver el deseo en los ojos de Derek, pero lo más sorprendente eran las miradas de Stiles hacia el lobo, básicamente su amigo desnudaba al lobo con los ojos.

 

-¿Qué traes allí?- Derek señaló el cesto con comida que llevaba Stiles.

 

-El almuerzo- contestó simple subiendo al auto de Derek con una sonrisa coqueta.

 

-Creí que tu serías el almuerzo- respondió el lobo yendo al asiento del piloto conduciendo hacia las afueras del pueblo. –Pero no suena mal algo de comida para después.

 

-Eres horrible- sentenció Stiles intentando disimular sus nervios, él también lo consideró, ir a un sitio tan apartado solo ellos dos podría ponerlos en una situación demasiado íntima, como aquella noche en el hotel, cuando Bea los interrumpió.

 

Como única respuesta Derek le ofreció la sonrisa más engreída que jamás recordase, a Stiles sonrió de forma dulce recargándose en el hombro del lobo no sin antes juguetear con la radio encontrándose con una estación que parecía estar dispuesta a complementar su momento maravilloso con un segmento de canciones de amor. Ambos sonrieron cuando la frase _“Kiss me out of the bearded barley”_ se escuchó en los altavoces, Stiles dio un suspiro y se pegó aún más a Derek quien aprovechó un alto en el camino para dejar un beso en los cabellos de Stiles.

 

La carretera parecía un poco mágica, o esa sensación tuvo Stiles, la música, la presencia de Derek a su lado, el viento despeinando sus cabellos gracias a los vidrios bajos, todo parecía una escena de una típica película romántica de los ochentas, y eso no le molestaba ni un poco. Quizás estaba listo para avanzar, dejar todo el pasado atrás y decirle “Hola” a las nuevas oportunidades que le daba la vida, como tener a Derek, definitivamente debería agradecerlo.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo condujeron? No lo sabían, sin embargo, tampoco interesaba, solo disfrutarían de esos momentos juntos. Derek tomó un desvío en la carretera tomando la ruta hacia el río, al llegar aparcaron en un sitio bastante privado, el primero en saltar del auto fue Stiles, aspiró el aire fresco que brindaban los árboles y sonrió, sintió los brazos de Derek rodearlo antes de robarle un beso lento, las manos juguetonas del lobo repasando el inicio de sus caderas…

 

-¿Quieres nadar?- propuso el lobo, el clima comenzaba a ponerse caluroso y no tenía nada que ver con las caricias y besos que se daban.

 

-No tengo mi traje de baño- dijo Stiles acariciando la barba del lobo.

 

-Estoy seguro que no vamos a necesitarlo- murmuró contra sus labios, sintió a Stiles asentir –No haremos nada que tu no quieras- prometió, lo que Derek desconocía era el hecho de que Stiles lo deseaba, deseaba entregarse al lobo sin miedos o temores, sin mirar hacia el pasado, sin planear detalladamente un futuro, solo existiendo en ese momento.

 

-Entraré primero- anunció Derek quitándose la ropa con descaro antes de lanzarse al río que corría tranquilo, invitándolos a hacerlo testigo de su amor.

 

Stiles tardó unos minutos en deshacerse de sus miedos e inseguridades, era la primera vez que conscientemente se mostraría totalmente desnudo ante otra persona que no sea él mismo en el espejo, Derek aguardaba por él, sabía que si pedía al lobo no entrar al agua, él comprendería, sin embargo, ya no era un adolescente, era un hombre, con un hijo, un maldito agente del FBI que terminó en una fiesta sexual viendo como un tipo tiene un orgasmo solo por verlo, no era momento de dudas “Sé valiente Stiles, tu puedes” se animó, y con esa valentía recién aprendida se despojó de toda prenda existente en su cuerpo y se lanzó al agua ante la mirada ansiosa del lobo.

 

-Hola- dijo el lobo tomándolo por la cintura cuando Stiles nadó hasta él -¿Qué tal el agua?

 

-Buena, aunque está mejor la compañía- coqueteó pasando sus brazos por el cuello del lobo aferrándose a él.

 

-La compañía es lo mejor- unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo, aquel que contuvieron desde que se conocieron, ese que estuvo esperando dispuesto a exigir ser saciado. No se trataba solo de instinto, era la fuerza de sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, alineados dispuestos a entregarse al otro, ¿sería la fuerza de estar destinados?

 

Los besos y las caricias siguieron, Derek saboreaba todo espacio de piel disponible, su cuello, su pecho, los pezones que se alzaban erectos gracias a la excitación… Stiles tímidamente frotó sus piernas con la erección creciente del lobo, pudo sentir su calor, y como, de a poco, se volvía firme y dura, dispuesta a buscar su lugar en el interior del Omega. -¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó Derek sabiendo que unas caricias y no podría parar.

 

-No, te necesito Derek- murmuró Stiles en sus labios apoderándose de ellos en un beso demandante.

 

-Y yo a ti, Stiles- gruñó a modo de aceptación a los deseos del que ya consideraba su Omega, con marca o sin ella, Stiles era la persona que esperó toda su vida, el único capaz de despertar al lobo en su interior, volverlo loco a tal punto que doliera la sola idea de estar separado de él.

 

Los besos y caricias continuaron, fue entonces cuando Derek recordó que Stiles era virgen, aquella posición no era la mejor para la primera vez, sabía que necesitaba prepararlo, enseñarle el placer y remitirse solo a experimentar el propio –Salgamos del agua- propuso causando confusión al Omega –No será cómodo para ti si lo hacemos aquí- aclaró y Stiles asintió, jamás fantaseó como sería exactamente su primera vez haciendo el amor, ahora sabía que le gustaba tal y como se estaban dando las cosas, con Derek preocupándose de su comodidad, de no sólo tomarlo, sino guiarlo al placer.

 

Al salir del agua Derek lo dejó solo unos instantes para ir al auto y volver con una manta que tendió sobre una cama de hojas secas que se formó de forma natural, fue cuando invitó al Omega a acercarse, con delicadeza lo ayudó a recostarse a su lado, el lobo le dio unos momentos para un último momento para recapacitar, sin embargo, Stiles estaba decidido, y esta vez fue él quien buscó los labios de Derek. –Quiero que seas tu- dijo con tal honestidad de sus deseos que el lobo volvió a atacar sus labios llenando su cuerpo de caricias y besos.

 

Stiles gemía suave como respuesta a las atenciones del lobo, todo en él parecía querer explotar en sensaciones y emociones que jamás creyó que existieran. Su cuerpo temblaba gracias a las caricias del lobo, lo sentía besar el interior de sus muslos descubriendo un punto de placer en su cuerpo, fue cuando lo sintió tirar de algo en su tobillo, no lo recordaba, olvidó quitarse el amuleto que le dieran para ocultar todo rastro de sí ante Calavera -¿Puedo?- escuchó a Derek preguntar, era notoria la molestia por no percibir a plenitud el aroma del Omega gracias a esa mezcla de serbal y muérdago. 

 

-Te estás tardando- Stiles autorizó las acciones del lobo causando que arrancase el amuleto, entonces el aroma natural de Stiles invadió los sentidos del Alpha, pudo sentir como una mezcla a chocolate y vainilla le daban la bienvenida, después aparecía un toque de menta y en el fondo se hallaba la tierra mojada y el aroma de las hojas de pino recién cortadas, incluso el aroma de Stiles representaba su personalidad, tantos aromas que de alguna forma se mezclaban perfectamente con el aroma único del Stiles, aquel que le otorgaba la naturaleza como sello único de su existencia, y la virginidad, el Omega era virgen, cosa que hizo ronronear gustoso al lobo, Stiles se entregaba a él en toda su pureza y realizar la sagrada unión del Alpha y el Omega.

 

Volvió a los labios de Stiles llevando sus caricias a las caderas del Omega quien respondió pasando sus piernas por las caderas del lobo acercando sus ya notables erecciones, causando una deliciosa fricción que envió una corriente de placer por todo su cuerpo ¿cómo era posible sentirse tan bien? –Te necesito- gimió Stiles apurando el que Derek lo tomase, la sensación de urgencia por el Alpha era tan grande, jamás pensó llegar a estar en ese tipo de situación, pero ahora, se sentía tan impaciente por que Derek se una a él.

 

-Necesito prepararte o te va a doler- susurró Derek acariciando la entrada del Omega, una caricia tímida le reveló cuan necesitado estaba de recibirlo, pudo sentir la lubricación natural de su cuerpo mojando su entrada, introdujo uno de sus dedos despacio, distrayéndolo con un beso, un segundo dedo le siguió buscando dilatar tanto como fuese posible su entrada, cuando un tercer dedo pudo ser introducido, decidió que era tiempo de intentarlo.

 

-Respira- pidió guiando su erección a la entrada húmeda y palpitante del Omega, su miembro halló un poco de resistencia, Stiles se hallaba nervioso –Tranquilo, solo mírame, confía en mí- lo animó recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa del Omega, Stiles confiaba en Derek, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara así, no dejaba de ser su primera vez después de todo.

 

Sintió el miembro del lobo entrar lentamente en su interior, abrirse paso en lo más profundo de su ser, clavándose en él, llenándolo por completo, reclamando su legítimo lugar. Ahogó un jadeo de dolor, sabía que dolería, esperaba sinceramente que no fuese tanto, la mirada lastimera que dio a Derek hizo que el Alpha se acercara a su cuello aprovechando para besar y atender el punto donde debe descansar la marca del Alpha, el solo roce del aliento de Derek en su cuello logró relajarlo por completo, derribar todas sus barreras y entregarse a él, entonces dejó de doler. –Derek- gimió su nombre y el lobo comprendió su petición, lentamente comenzó a moverse en su interior, una de sus manos se coló en las caderas de Stiles marcando el ritmo, entonces apreció como el Omega seguía sus movimientos, como respondía a sus atenciones, como paseaba sus manos por su pecho, por su espalda… lo sintió reclamarlo en su interior, deseaba que fuese más rápido y así lo hizo.

 

De pronto se hallaban envueltos en sus instintos y deseos, besándose, mordiendo cada espacio de piel a su alcance, gimiendo y llamando el nombre del otro con necesidad. A medida que Derek se movía en el interior de Stiles, éste se aferraba a él, arañando su espalda, ofreciéndose para el deleite del Alpha, llamándolo en instinto, mostrándose en toda le extensión de su naturaleza. Miles de sensaciones fantásticas cruzaban su cuerpo, todas provocadas por Derek, era él y solo él quien era capaz de hacerlo sentirse en el mismo paraíso, hacerlo gemir como si tanto placer no fuese natural. Podía ver que Derek experimentaba lo mismo, lo leía en sus ojos, lo saboreaba en sus besos, lo transmitía en cada estocada que se clavaba en su interior, y entonces, cuando sentía que la vida se le acabaría ante tanto placer, llegó al mejor orgasmo de su vida a tiempo que la calidez de Derek lo llenaba por completo.

 

En aquel orgasmo compartido los ojos relucieron en rojo, chispeaban mostrándose en su completa naturaleza, entonces esa mirada tuvo una respuesta peculiar por parte del Omega, sus ojos también chispearon, pero en un color naranja rojizo impresionante, esa era la verdadera naturaleza de Stiles, su secreto mejor guardado que se revelaba únicamente al Alpha que estaba destinado a él. Se unieron en un beso suave, dulce, que buscaba recuperar un poco el aliento, sin duda tenían un tema del que hablar, pero sería después, por ahora lo importante era disfrutar de esos momentos tan íntimos que solo pertenecían a ellos y solo a ellos.

 

Minutos después, cuando Derek descansaba al lado de Stiles jugueteando con los cabellos del chico, el Omega se animó a hablar –Soy mitad zorro- informó haciendo reír a Derek, no dejaba de estar sorprendido, pero esos ojos naranjas que lo vieron durante el orgasmo solo podían pertenecer a una clase muy especial de criatura. Un zorro oculto.

 

-Eso me pareció hace un momento- susurró sin dejar de acariciar el vientre del Omega de forma inconsciente.

 

-¿No te molesta?- dijo curioso, esperaba a Derek pidiendo explicaciones, pero resulta que el lobo estaba cómodo con la idea.

 

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo, es parte de tu naturaleza, no? Sí me parece curioso, porque jamás diste señal de serlo, pero me gustas tal y como eres- dejó un beso en la sien del Omega encontrándose con una mirada de adoración.

 

-Te amo Derek- soltó sin pensarlo, bien quizás fue muy rápido, demasiado, es decir, era obvia la atracción mutua, pero de eso a hallarse enamorado era todo un tema. –Lo siento, no debí, no, solo olvídalo- se disculpó.

 

-También te amo Stiles- dijo en total seriedad Derek, y era cierto, Stiles Stilinski logró enamorarlo en esos meses de convivencia, de escucharlo, trabajar codo a codo… Stiles era a quien esperó toda su vida.

 

-¿En serio? ¿Seguro?

 

-Claro que sí, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?- y antes de que pudiese responder lo besó con dulzura, buscando transmitirle todo el amor que alberga su corazón.

 

Ya vestidos y secos, Derek y Stiles decidieron almorzar, el Omega necesitaba contarle algunas cosas al Alpha, era necesario para avanzar a un punto más seguro, de la misma forma Derek quería contarle su pasado a Stiles, era lo justo y necesario, las relaciones deben tener eso, honestidad y confianza.

 

-Derek- Stiles fue el primero en hablar con un sándwich de pollo entre sus manos –Quiero contarte sobre mí, eso, el ser parte zorro ni yo mismo lo sabía, pero hace años, cuando estaba en la escuela, una cosita llamada Nogitsune se metió en mi cuerpo y estuvo haciendo de las suyas, por eso fue que esta vez pude controlarlo tan bien, él y yo nos conocíamos antes, ya sabes, viejos amigos, colegas… pero el tema es que, cuando por fin me dejó en paz y volví a ser solo yo, descubrí que, una parte de mí empataba con un zorro, por eso el Nogitsune fue tan ¿amable? Hasta cierto punto conmigo, por eso era compatible con él, por naturaleza soy un humano vacío, un tipo de personas que nacemos con la capacidad de ser tomados por seres sobrenaturales, sin embargo, mi probabilidad aumentó porque tenía la peculiaridad de tener genes de zorro, quizás soy más un noventa por ciento de humano y un diez por ciento de zorro y no lo sabía porque proviene de la familia de mi madre y ni papá lo sabía hasta que pasó todo lo del Nogitsune... soy humano, el zorro solo se asoma en cosas muy especiales, pero no interfiere en mi vida –aseguró esperando que Derek entendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

 

-Vaya, eres una caja de sorpresas- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo dándose el tiempo para entenderlo por completo –Así que, ¿tener un orgasmo es una ocasión especial?

 

-Supongo- se encogió de brazos con una sonrisa.

 

-No importa si eres zorro, lobo, jaguar, gato… Eres Stiles, la mejor madre, el mejor amigo, hermano, agente, hijo… el mejor humano que he conocido en mi vida, y por eso te amo Stiles, por ser tu mismo, con tus cicatrices, con tu pasado, con tu presente, eres a quien amo- dijo el lobo haciendo que una lágrima se resbale por las mejillas del Omega.

 

-Te amo Derek Hale- murmuró dándole un beso en las mejillas.

 

-Ahora es mi turno Stiles, también tengo un pasado y creo que debes conocerlo- dijo esperado que el Omega lo comprenda- Para ser muy honesto, hace tiempo salí con la hermana de Chris, yo era joven y ella era divertida, pero mis padres se opusieron a nuestra relación, mamá decía que ella no parecía ser el tipo de persona en la que se debe confiar. Empecé a notar que en efecto, Kate era muy rara a veces, obsesiva, así terminamos, tiempo después ella fue la causante del accidente de mis padres –reveló haciendo que Stiles lo viese sorprendido.

 

-Lo siento Derek- se apuró a reconfortarlo –ella era la ayudante de Calavera ¿no? La que intentó atacarme y tu…

 

-Y yo la maté, no pensaba permitir que te hiciera daño- dijo serio tomando las manos de Stiles entre las suyas con suavidad –En mi vida cometí muchos errores, salté de cama en cama, me deshice de personas, ignoré a otras, algunas veces jugué sucio, pero Stiles, el conocerte, me ayudó a entenderme, a ser más responsable con mis obligaciones, a mejorar mi relación con mi hermana menor... sé que hay muchas cosas que caminar aún, sé que tu prioridad es Liam, no voy a forzarte a elegir, solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de llamarte mío, y yo llamarme tuyo.

 

-Derek, la cosa es que, yo ya te considero mío y yo ya soy tuyo- dijo con dulzura sin soltar sus manos. Así sellaron el inicio de su relación, deberían acomodar un par de asuntos, pero, seguramente lo solucionarían todo.

 

El sol caía por el horizonte cuando entraron a la ciudad, el mundo parecía ser suyo, esa sensación de felicidad los llenaba por completo, no había nada mejor que tenerse el uno al otro, fue cuando el teléfono de Stiles comenzó a sonar como loco, extrañado vio que la llamada pertenecía a Tyler -¿Qué pasa?- dijo al contestar, era demasiado raro que su amigo lo llamase.

 

-Stiles, tienes que ir al hospital- lo escuchó decir preocupado.

 

-¿Pasó algo con Liam?- fue lo primero que pensó, temía por la seguridad de su hijo. La sola mención del niño por parte de Stiles hizo a Derek verlo con temor.

 

-No, él está bien, es Scott, tuvo un paro cardiaco, estamos en urgencias- Stiles dejó caer el teléfono en shock, ¿cómo era posible? Scott era un lobo, ellos no tienen ese tipo de problemas…

 

-Al hospital- alcanzó a murmurar y Derek aceleró preocupado, escuchó la conversación, él sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. El Wolfsbane en la sangre de Scott alcanzó su corazón.

 

Al llegar se encontraron con todos reunidos en la sala de espera, incluso Liam que corrió a abrazarse a su mamá llorando, Melissa lloraba consolada por Chris, Tyler se acercó a ellos para informarles de qué sucedió.

 

-Todo estaba bien, tan bien que Scott se ofreció a hacer la cena, Liam y yo discutíamos sobre qué película ver cuando escuchamos un estruendo en la cocina, Scott estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su pecho, llamé a emergencias y venimos tan pronto como pudimos, nadie se explica qué está pasando, los médicos no entienden por qué pasó si es un lobo, los lobos no sufren de ataques cardiacos- informó Tyler

 

-Mami- decía Liam entre lágrimas -¿papi se va a morir?

 

Stiles lo observó intentando ser fuerte, quería decirle que no, que Scott saldría saltando y bailando de allí, que volverían a casa y harían la cena como siempre, que al llegar la hora de dormir, lo arroparían juntos y al llegar el día siguiente todo estaría bien. Pero, simplemente no pudo, no pudo darle esperanzas a su hijo sobre algo que él mismo no comprendía. ¿Por qué Scott? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 

Una enfermera se acercó a ellos, fue directamente a Melissa que lloraba en silencio –Disculpe ¿es usted quien toma las decisiones médicas por el paciente Scott McCall?

 

-Soy yo- informó Stiles acercándose a ella intentando parecer fuerte, sabía que no lo eran, solo fingía, por Liam, por Melissa, por Scott… -Soy su esposo.

 

-Señor, el médico necesita hablar con usted un momento- dijo ella con suavidad –a solas.

 

-No mami, no me dejes- escuchó a Liam sollozar, podía sentir el miedo en su hijo, la angustia de no saber qué sucedía.

 

-Cariño, tengo que ir, es sobre papi, tienes que quedarte con el abuelo, solo unos momentos, un minuto, voy a volver pronto- prometió dejando a un lloroso Liam con su padre antes de seguir a la enfermera por el pasillo hasta la habitación en que descansaba Scott conectado a un sinfín de aparatos, allí el médico lo recibió con gesto serio.

 

-¿Señor McCall?- preguntó y recibió un asentimiento por parte de Stiles, era la primera vez que era llamado así, jamás pensó que sería en esas circunstancias, con Scott al borde de la muerte.

 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó acercándose a Scott y tomando su mano con suavidad, aquel hombre era quien lo sacó de su abismo, quien siempre lo cuidó y defendió, su amigo, su hermano, su esposo…

 

-Aún no lo sabemos, pero es mi deber informarle que su esposo tiene muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, debe decidir si desea que, en caso de ser necesario, se proceda o no con la reanimación.

 

-¿Tan grave se encuentra? ¿No hay esperanza?- gimió su dolor abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Scott, ¿cómo podría decidir sobre la vida de él? ¿cómo sería capaz de hacerlo?

 

-Lamentablemente sí, es un milagro que no muriese durante el paro cardiaco, es increíble que pase esto en un lobo, no tenemos una respuesta para su estado.

 

-Yo creo saber qué está pasando- Derek se coló en la habitación, no pretendía espiarlos, pero sintió que Stiles necesitaría ayuda, además, guardaba el secreto de Scott, no podía callarse, quizás con eso él se salvaría.

 

-No puede estar aquí- dijo el médico, sin embargo, Stiles lo animó a pasar.

 

-¿Qué sabes Derek? Habla ahora mismo- pidió y el lobo asintió.

 

-Scott me confesó que una partícula de Wolfsbane está alojada en su corazón, él sabía que esto pasaría- dijo viendo como Stiles lo observaba dolido, sabía que revelar que conocía los padecimientos de Scott podrían arruinar su relación con Stiles, pero no importaba si con eso Scott se salvaba.

 

-¿Hace cuanto sabes esto?- dijo dolido Stiles -¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Podemos salvarlo?- la última pregunta fue dirigida al médico que negó en silencio.

 

-Lo lamento, pero, siendo este el caso, no hay nada qué hacer, quizás ganemos unas horas, pero es un diagnóstico terminal- indicó el médico.

 

-¿Puedo quedarme con él un momento?- pidió Stiles y el médico asintió, Derek quiso acercarse a él para reconfortarlo, pero Stiles lo alejó con una mirada llena de dolor.

 

El lobo volvió a la sala de espera con el ánimo caído, Laura y Cora se acercaron a él para averiguar qué pasó, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio, no solo Stiles lo odiaba sino que Scott moriría.

 

Minutos después Stiles volvió tomando a Liam entre sus brazos llevándolo con él hasta la habitación donde se hallaba Scott, entonces procedió a prepararlo para la noticia, solo pedía que Scott despertara para poder despedirse de su hijo, decirle una vez más que lo amaba, que le diese un último beso.

 

-Mami, ¿cuándo se va a levantar papi?- preguntó el pequeño y el corazón de Stiles se hizo pedazos ¿cómo se le dice a tu hijo que su papá se está muriendo?

 

-Mi amor, escucha- intentó darle una sonrisa que terminó siendo una mueca de dolor –Papi está muy enfermo, se siente muy mal, por eso está aquí.

 

-Pero… papi… papi estaba feliz

 

-Lo sé cariño, pero papi ahora se siente mal, hay una cosa en su corazón, algo que lo enferma… es muy pequeña pero muy mala y… y, dice el doctor que podría hacer que papi ya no… ya no despierte- dijo lo último en un hilo de voz, nadie jamás debería darle ese tipo de noticias a sus hijos, entonces revivió aquel momento en que le dijeron que su madre moriría, volvió a ser ese niño asustado que llamaba a su madre mientras los médicos y las enfermeras la reanimaban, recordó el dolor de ver cómo, a pesar de los intentos, ella no volvía.

 

Afuera esperaba toda la familia, Melissa comenzaba a desesperarse por no poder ver a su hijo, sin embargo, comprendía por qué Stiles decidió llevar a Liam primero, Derek contó a todos, la situación de Scott, el por qué no quiso decir nada antes, y las palabras del médico.

 

Media hora después Stiles y Liam aparecieron, el niño se hallaba dormido entre sus brazos. Se dejó caer en un sofá de la salita de espera antes de informar a todos –Decidí que no lo reanimen- anunció sintiendo la mirada de Melissa sobre él.

 

-Stiles, ¿por qué?- decía ella dolida ¿cómo era posible que Stiles se rinda así de fácil?

 

-Mel, es cuestión de tiempo, ya no hay actividad cerebral, no va a despertar- dijo tragándose un sollozo –No quiero que Liam pase por lo mismo que yo viví cuando mi madre murió, no quiero que vea como su padre es sometido a un proceso de reanimación inútil, Scott tiene Wolfsbane en el corazón, no hay nada qué hacer, entiéndeme- dijo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, aquella era la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

 

Chris vio a Melissa asintiendo, él también sabía que no era fácil tomar una decisión así, recordaba estar en una situación similar cuando Allison murió, tenía muy fresca en la memoria la pregunta que le hiciera el médico sobre desconectarla o no. Y, porque la amaba, decidió dejarla ir, era lo mismo que hizo Stiles.

 

-Vamos a verlo- dijo Noah cuando una enfermera anunció que podían pasar por turnos, Melissa, Chris y Noah entraron a la habitación, después fue el turno de Derek y Cora, Peter, Lydia y Kira llegaron a tiempo para despedirse de Scott.

 

Stiles volvió a entrar junto a Liam, que despertó preguntando por su papá -¿puedo hablar con él otra vez?- había pedido y Stiles lo llevó. –Papi, yo te quiero- fue lo primero que Liam dijo, se hallaba recostado al lado de Scott –Eres el mejor papi del mundo… mami dice que te vas a ir al cielo y me vas a cuidar desde allí, no quiero que te vayas… pero si tienes que irte… cuida a mami, a la abuela, a los abuelos… a Derek, a Cora, a Lau… no te olvides de nosotros…- susurró a su oído –Te amo- y tras esas palabras, el monitor que marcaba la actividad de su corazón anunció que dejó de funcionar. Scott murió muerto.

 

El llanto de Stiles en el interior de la habitación advirtió a todos, la noticia. La sala quedó en silencio, el desenlace estaba dicho, y, tal como dijo Derek, el mismo Scott ya esperaba ese momento, por eso se encargó de dejar a su esposo e hijo en las manos correctas, el lobo sabía que sus días estaban contados, pero, a pesar de eso, pudo disfrutar de una vida plena, de su familia, de sus amigos, hizo lo que le gustaba y, se iba sin arrepentimientos, cargado del amor de su familia, dispuesto a encontrarse con el amor de su vida, con Allison.

 

* * *

 

**_Gracias a todos por leer este capítulo, sé que es un poco fuerte que Scott muriese, pero, algunas cosas deben pasar para que otras surjan, me divertí mucho con este Scott y sé que vamos a despedirlo de una buena manera en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo. Por ahora, eso es todo, quédense con la idea de que, a pesar de todo, Scott se fue feliz._ **

**_Un beso, un abrazo y un pañuelo para aquellos que al igual que yo, sufrieron con los sucesos._ **

**_Nos vemos pronto._ **


	15. Quince: Te amo

**Quince: Te amo**

 

Era un día precioso, de esos en que solían hacer picnics en el bosque, cuando Liam y Scott entrenaban como buenos lobos que eran y él se dedicaba a lanzar piedras al río, leer algo o simplemente observarlos, agradeciendo tenerlos en su vida. Esos momentos en que creía que serían eternos, siempre creyó que verían crecer a Liam juntos, unirían fuerzas cuando se volviese un adolescente difícil, y llorarían el día que partiría a la universidad, discutirían cuando lleve a sus novios a casa, festejarían el día que se comprometa… Scott lo acompañaría al altar el día de su boda… Los tres tenían tantas cosas por hacer, y ahora… jamás podrían hacerlas. El tiempo de Scott se agotó y su mundo perfecto se derrumbó.

 

Stiles parecía fuerte, capaz de sobrellevar la pena, sin embargo, solo lo hacía por Liam, no quería causar más dolor a su hijo. Aquellos días no eran fáciles, de un momento a otro, todo cambió. El funeral se realizaría esa tarde, Stiles no parecía listo para decir adiós a Scott, tampoco para hablar del tema o siquiera hablar de cualquier cosa. De no ser por Liam, se hubiese encerrado en su habitación para siempre a llorar la pérdida de su hermano, pero en estos casos, hay que sacar fuerza de donde no se tiene y sobreponerse.

 

La noche anterior se sorprendió esperando a Scott en el sofá para ver una película, como hacían los fines de semana, también sirvió la mesa para tres…

 

Derek pasaba por su casa cada que podía, Stiles no quiso estar en la funeraria mucho tiempo, creyó que lo mejor sería pasar esos días acompañado de Liam, no quería escuchar a las personas diciendo lo mucho que sienten que Scott esté muerto, o hablando cosas sobre lo que era y no era. –En unas horas será el funeral, es momento de ir Stiles, merecen pasar tiempo con él- decía Derek a un Stiles que se veía más pálido que de costumbre, sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos delataban su pena, aunque intentaba sonreír cuando Liam aparecía en cuadro. El pequeño parecía estar tomándolo bien, aunque no puede solo asumirse que lo entenderá fácilmente.

 

-Tomaremos un baño- murmuró Stiles llevando consigo a Liam, las cosas entre ellos eran educadas, pero definitivamente algo se quebró en Stiles al saber que Derek supo todo ese tiempo que Scott iba a morir, no podía simplemente hacer como si nada pasara. Dolía que, de todas las personas, Derek, el hombre a quien se entregó de tantas formas, a quien abrió su corazón, su vida, ocultara algo tan importante.

 

El lobo decidió esperarlos, tomó asiento y suspiró agotado, para nadie estaba resultando fácil, veía a Melissa llorar todo el tiempo, sus conocidos… sus amigos, todos se preguntaban ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué Scott murió tan repentinamente? Algunos también murmuraban que les parecía increíble que Stiles y Liam no estuvieran allí, acompañando el cuerpo en sus últimos momentos. Pero Derek entendía, él pasó por eso, con sus padres, sabía lo que dolía y qué tan difícil era enfrentarse ante el mundo cuando estás roto por dentro.

 

En la casa aún estaban las fotografías de Scott, había una en especial, Scott y Stiles sonreían abrazados, el Omega llevaba la sudadera de Lacrosse del lobo “McCall” y Scott llevaba la de Stiles “Stilinski”, aquella fotografía era de la secundaria, ellos se veían tan felices. Por mucho que le doliera a Derek, no se arrepentía de haber ocultado la verdad a Stiles, al ver esa y otras tantas fotografías, sabía que fue lo correcto, Scott solo quería conservar eso, un pedacito de su paraíso tan puro como fuese posible.

 

-Te extraño amigo- murmuró Derek al ver una fotografía de Scott en solitario en el Gran Cañón –Stiles está muy triste, tu mamá, Chris, Noah… todo el equipo, mis hermanas… Esto no debió pasar, no a un tipo como tu…

 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Liam y Stiles bajaron vestidos de riguroso negro, el niño saltó a los brazos de Derek buscando consuelo y él lo acunó en sus brazos, lo que sea que Liam necesite, él estaría allí para cumplirlo, para ayudarlo… protegerlos, a él y a Stiles. –No debiste esperarnos- murmuró Stiles con la voz desgastada.

 

-No estás en condiciones de conducir- dijo el lobo y los llevó hasta su auto, la sensación de desolación que llenaba el ambiente era terrible.

 

-Mami- Liam pronunció sus primeras palabras desde el hospital, aliviando un poco las preocupaciones de Stiles -¿Vamos a ver a papi?

 

-Sí amor, pero como te conté…

 

-El alma de papi no está allí- terminó la frase Liam en un murmullo.

 

-Así es- Stiles parecía querer agregar algo, sin embargo, guardó silencio,

 

Derek condujo en silencio, respetando los pensamientos de Stiles y Liam, al llegar a la funeraria, todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral al verlos, alguno quiso acercarse para dar palabras de aliento al ahora viudo y su hijo, Derek se encargó que nadie se acerque, sabía que ellos no querían ser molestados. Liam corrió a los brazos de Melissa y Noah fue hacia su hijo buscando consolar un poco su pena.

 

Todo el equipo guardó sus distancias por respeto, por su parte Cora logró colarse hasta Stiles dedicándose a abrazarlo en silencio, el mensaje era claro “Estoy aquí”, Derek se mantenía alejado, no solo por respeto a las circunstancias, sino, porque no sabía en qué términos se encontraba con Stiles. No quería molestarlo con temas que podrían tratar después, ese era su momento para despedirse del hombre que amó por toda su vida.

 

El clima parecía dispuesto a reflejar la pena de Stiles, de un momento a otro se nubló y parecía listo para desatar una tormenta. Dispuestos a dar el último adiós a Scott se enfilaron al cementerio local. Horas después, cuando Stiles y Liam volvían a estar en casa, Cora se asomó para hacerles compañía, Derek creyó que era una buena idea, sabía que Stiles y ella tenían una conexión especial, quizás su presencia ayude a que él se sienta más animado.

 

Noah también decidió acompañarlos y pronto se unió Melissa y Chris, pasarían esos días en familia, aunque Derek deseara estar con él, decidió darle espacio, los siguientes días al funeral de Scott, el lobo se pasaba solo unos momentos por casa de Stiles, la mayoría de ocasiones acompañado de su hermana que solo se despegaba del Omega para ir a la escuela.

 

Así se deslizó una semana y todo el equipo estaba genuinamente asustado de la actitud que estaba teniendo Stiles, no contestaba sus llamadas, dejaba en visto sus mensajes y si alguno de ellos intentaba pasarse por su casa, Melissa informaba que estaba indispuesto. Fuera de los Hale, él no permitía que nadie lo viese. Lydia solía llenar de preguntas a Derek sobre cómo se encontraba y Kira quería que preguntase hasta cuando se encerraría, pero el lobo no respondía, porque no lo sabía, hablaba con Melissa y Liam, pero Stiles se mantenía callado o desviaba su atención a cualquiera que no sea Derek.

 

Esa noche, al volver del trabajo, se sorprendió al recibir un mensaje de Stiles -¿Puedes venir?- fue la pregunta que le lanzó y Derek aceptó.

 

Stiles pasó aquellos días sumido en una bruma de tristeza de la que salía solo para encargarse de Liam y animarlo, su hijo hablaba de su padre y eso lo tranquilizaba, parecía que su proceso de duelo se hallaba mejor, en cambio él, sentía esa sensación de traición, no podía evitar pensar que Scott le falló al morir, se prometieron que estarían juntos, como los hermanos que eran, pero ahora estaba solo.

 

Tampoco tenía ánimo para hablar con Derek, se sentía traicionado por él, quería entender por qué lo hizo, por qué oculto algo tan serio e importante, pero no era capaz de llegar a hallar una razón clara, aunque, a decir verdad, últimamente no encontraba claridad en nada. Hasta esa mañana.

 

Stiles limpiaba la sala, fue cuando vio por primera vez un sobre con la letra de Scott guardado en la gaveta de un mueble, _“Stiles”_ , se podía leer, confundido se apuró a abrirlo, encontrándose con una carta dirigida a él, junto a tres USB rotuladas con cada nombre “Stiles”, “Liam”, “Mamá”. Aún más confundido Stiles abrió la carta.

 

_Sty_

_Esto es algo duro de decir, pero, espero que jamás tengas que leer esto, tu y yo siempre hablamos de hacer cosas como contingencia, como cuando tenemos un plan B cuando no podemos ir al bosque, pero no queremos perder el día familiar, o cuando pensamos en el futuro y pensamos en qué hará el otro si alguno falta, bueno, supongo que este es el caso, estás viviendo la contingencia que no debería pasar. Por eso me tomé el tiempo de dejar un mensaje para Liam, otro para mi madre y uno para ti, en cada USB podrán encontrar un video, deben verlo en solitario, en el caso de Liam, encárgate de programarlo y después déjalo solo, por favor, he hecho esto especialmente para cada uno._

_Cuando veas el video, seguramente entenderás un poco más de por qué pasaron las cosas que sucedieron para que llegues a leer esta carta, por favor, ve el video lo más pronto posible._

_Te amo_

_Scott._

 

Stiles se apuró a tomar la USB con su nombre, corrió al estudio cerrando la puerta y reproduciéndola en su portátil, necesitaba ver a Scott una última vez, quería entender cómo su vida se fue al demonio de un momento para otro. Abrió el archivo no sin antes respirar profundamente dándose valor.

 

-¡Hey!- así empezaba Scott, se hallaba grabando aquello en la cocina, podía ver su sonrisa, un hermoso día reflejado en la ventana –Sty, sé que estás buscando respuestas en este momento, sé que ocurrió algo y ese algo es que, estoy muerto- bien, allí estaba Scott disparando una bala directa a su corazón –Sé que esto es difícil, que todo esto es una locura y que no entiendes que pasa… lo cierto es que, tengo algo que contarte… Tiempo atrás fui al médico después de que me disparasen Wolfsbane en un caso, nada serio en teoría, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión partículas muy pequeñas se colaron hasta mi corazón, ellas me envenenan un poco cada día, pero no sé cuándo podrían terminar con mi vida, por mucho tiempo estuve viviendo con una bomba de tiempo en el pecho y al final explotó…

 

-Posiblemente me estés odiando por jamás decir nada, lo entiendo, sé que es difícil, era una verdad que guardé para mí, no porque me importase poco tu sentir sobre el asunto, precisamente fue por eso que me guardé el secreto, demo admitir también que lo hice para no poner una nube negra sobre nuestra vida, ambos tenemos pasados que nos marcaron de muchas formas y dejaron cicatrices en nuestros corazones y almas, sin embargo, tú eres quien más ha sufrido a lo largo de todos estos años, y pensar en lo maravillosas que son nuestras vidas, en lo feliz que es Liam, y que con una noticia como esta podría echar todo a perder… no quise acabar con ello por un tema en el que nada se podía hacer. Decidí vivir mi vida tal y como la conocía hasta el momento, sin preocuparme o preocuparlos de cuando moriría, podría pasar ahora mismo que grabo esto o mañana, en quince años, no lo sé, y no quise angustiarlos con ese sentimiento de incertidumbre…

 

-Eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y mi esposo, y siempre quise que seas lo más feliz que pudieses ser, por eso tengo que aclarar esto, seguramente, conociendo a Derek y el amor que te tiene, debió confesarte que él tenía conocimiento de mi mal, no la tomes contra él, es decir, yo lo hice conocedor de esto sin siquiera contemplar las consecuencias que podría tener en su relación, quería desahogarme y le confesé la verdad el día de nuestra boda… Él más que nadie entiende lo que es perder a alguien, y quiso protegerte de ese dolor, Derek decidió tragarse mi secreto para no hacerte infeliz… No lo culpes Sty, él hizo lo que le pedí y creyó correcto para ti, es un tipo, espero que salgan bien las cosas con él, y sobre Liam, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que él te amará sobre todas las cosas y aún más si eres feliz, por eso te pido, no sacrifiques más tu corazón, ama Stiles, ama con locura y pasión, es lo que deseo para ti, enseña a nuestro hijo que el amor es algo bueno y que, en el futuro, él también podrá amar y ser amado, tal y como su madre lo es…

 

-Mírame dando este discurso como cuando estábamos en la escuela y fingía ser la voz de la razón, aunque siendo honesto, siempre fuiste tu quien me mantuvo entero y firme en mis decisiones… Stiles, te amo hermano, por todo lo que hiciste, haces y harás… espero poder llegar a donde Allison está, y estaré esperando por ti y por toda nuestra familia cuando su tiempo llegue… Ten más hijos Stiles, ama con la vida y vive, vive sin miedos, sin remordimientos, y recuerda que te amo, cuida de nuestro Liam, hasta siempre Stiles…

 

La pantalla se volvió negra, Stiles no sabía qué decir o pensar y menos qué hacer, Scott dio un mensaje contundente, que sea feliz, algo que Stiles no sabía cómo hacer ahora que aquello que le traía felicidad se rompió. Su familia era el refugio en el que se atrincheró en los últimos años, cuidar de Scott y Liam era todo lo que creyó necesitar, pero ahora Scott no estaría más, estaba solo con Liam y estaba ese otro asunto… Derek, sus sentimientos hacia el lobo, quiso estar enojado con él, y lo logró los primeros días, pero ahora, con el mensaje de Scott, sabía que solo intentó protegerlo y fue leal a la promesa que hizo a Scott, pudo arruinar su relación con Scott revelando una verdad tan importante, pero decidió callar y jugar limpio, ganarse su corazón con acciones, con momentos… siendo él mismo, aceptándolo tal y como era, con miedos y más miedos que lo frenaban la mayoría del tiempo a entregarse por completo, y lo cierto era que estaba horrible y definitivamente enamorado del lobo, así que, aprovechando el impulso de las palabras de su mejor amigo, decidió enviar un mensaje de texto al lobo “¿Puedes venir?”

 

Recibió la respuesta al instante “Estaré allí en una hora”, entonces Stiles guardó el video de Scott y corrió a su habitación para darse un baño, por primera vez en días era consciente que su aspecto era lamentable.

 

Una hora después, Derek apareció en su puerta acompañado de Cora que se lanzó a los brazos de un Stiles recién bañado y en ropa deportiva, la chica entendió la situación y decidió ir a ver como se encontraba Liam que veía dibujos animados en su habitación. –Hola- fue lo primero que pronunció Derek al verlo, quería decir más, algo que lo hiciera sentir bien, una frase trascendental, pero, nada de eso salió de sus labios, solo, un simple hola.

 

-Gracias por venir- Stiles lo llevó hasta el jardín en silencio, la tarde caía pintando en tonos naranjas el cielo, era hermoso, realmente bello.

 

-Yo… Stiles, quiero disculparme…- soltó Derek tan pronto tomaron asiento.

 

-Derek, quiero que me escuches, por favor- detuvo sus palabras Stiles y el lobo obedeció, no sabía que le diría, pero, esperaba con toda el alma y todo el corazón, que no le pidiera alejarse, porque no quería, no lo dejaría solo. –Yo, yo quiero disculparme contigo… te culpé por no contarme un secreto que Scott te confió y que claramente él debía ser quien lo revelase, sé que lo hiciste por protegerme, para que todo lo que yo llamaba felicidad no se perdiera… Gracias, gracias por ser leal a Scott hasta el final, por jugar siempre limpio…

 

-Stiles, si hubiese estado en mis manos- Derek guardó silencio, ¿él hubiese tomado una decisión diferente a la de Scott? Seguramente no, no dejaría que su familia atravesase por agonía innecesaria ante algo que no puede cambiarse. –Lo hubiese hecho igual- terminó la frase convencido –Scott te amó tanto, a ti y a Liam, quiso protegerlos hasta el último momento del diagnóstico que lo desahució. Él solo quería que seas tan feliz como siempre y que la sombra del no saber qué pasará con su salud no te atormente.

 

-Lo sé, él se encargó, aún después de que ya no está aquí, de recordarme que tomó sus decisiones y que sus motivos no eran egoístas, siempre intentó cuidar de su familia, como el mejor padre, hermano que era… -Stiles suspiró dando una mirada melancólica a Derek –Y me duele que él no esté aquí, que no pueda verlo otra vez, que esté anhelando verlo entrar por la puerta y escuchar su típico “Llegué” y Liam corra a sus brazos emocionado… me duele por mi hijo, pero también me duele por mí, porque perdí a mi hermano… y eso es algo que no sé cómo superar, estoy intentando ser fuerte, ser el adulto y poner cara buena a todo pero, honestamente, a veces no sé cómo hacerlo, cómo ver la vida a la cara y hacerle frente, no sé cómo seguir solo y eso me asusta… -confesó.

 

Derek pasó sus brazos alrededor de su torso ofreciéndole un abrazo en el qué desahogarse, donde sentirse seguro para soltar su dolor, vivir su duelo, ese momento, ese abrazo, ese pedacito de libertad, ayudó a Stiles, le ayudó a sentirse un poco menos triste –Sé lo que sientes- murmuró Derek –Duele y va a doler por algún tiempo, pero después, ya no dolerá, porque Scott merece ser recordado con alegría, con el amor de su familia, de sus amigos. Tú más que nadie tiene permitido llorar, gritar, patalear y seguir gritando, porque tenían una conexión que no se ve todos los días, porque eran hermanos de corazón y se apoyaron cuando más lo necesitaban… Pero quiero que tengas claro algo Stiles, pase lo que pase, no estás solo, tienes a tu padre, a Melissa, a Chris, tienes a tu hijo y tienes a los tres Hale para darte ánimo y apoyo, pero muy especialmente me tienes a mí, porque Stiles, no pienso irme a ninguna parte, me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que necesites…

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres quedarte conmigo? Soy un desastre que no sabe ni que día es, soy un lío Derek, estoy lleno de heridas, de pasado, de cosas que me van a perseguir hasta el final de mis días…

 

-Déjame ayudarte en ese lío, ser parte de él… no eres el único con heridas, todos llevamos un pasado a cuestas, y quiero quedarme contigo por una simple razón, Te amo Stiles, como jamás pensé amar a nadie y me vas a tener aquí incondicionalmente, lo prometo- Derek acarició con cariño la espalda de Stiles intentando calmarlo, quizás fue muy rápido mencionar la palabra amor después de los últimos acontecimientos, sin embargo, era lo que sentía por él, y no podía callar a su corazón.

 

-Vengo con equipaje Derek, ahora es más serio que nunca, mi prioridad siempre será mi hijo.

 

-Stiles, realmente no me importa, Liam es un niño maravilloso y no planeo reemplazar a Scott en su corazón, pero déjame apoyarlos, estar con ustedes, pon los límites y yo me ceñiré a ello, es pronto para cualquier cosa, lo tengo claro, pero déjame estar a su lado tanto como llegues a necesitarme.

 

-El tema aquí Derek, es que, temo llegar a necesitarte toda la vida.

 

-Entonces déjame quedar toda la vida.

 

Stiles se abrazó con fuerza al lobo llenándose de su aroma, de su presencia, y allí descubrió que se sentía mejor, que de a poco, el dolor se hacía menos insoportable –Quédate esta noche- susurró –Por favor- y sintió al lobo aceptar en un susurro, aún no tenía idea de cómo poner todo en su lugar otra vez, pero tener a Derek para ayudarlo, le daba un poco de paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer el capítulo ¿qué tal les ha parecido? Quedan muy pocos capítulos para terminar la historia, espero que pueda traer pronto el desenlace de este fic y contar nuevas noticias super emocionantes sobre mis proyectos Sterek, nos vemos pronto  
> ¡Besos!


	16. Dieciséis: Liam tiene algo que decir

**Dieciséis: Liam tiene algo que decir**

-¡Mami!- el grito de Liam corriendo por la sala interrumpió sus pensamientos, se hallaba distraído pensando en qué regalar a Cora por su cumpleaños, la chica tenía gustos bastante peculiares.

-Dime cariño- preguntó Stiles en un suspiro, su hijo parecía tener la pila a cien todo el tiempo,en parte era cosa de lobos, la luna llena se aproximaba

-¿Puedo ver la tele?- dijo el niño saltando a los brazos de Stiles -Por favor mami- insistió ganándose un gesto afirmativo por parte de Stiles.

-Media hora- autorizó y tras dar un beso a su hijo él salió disparado hacia el televisor ubicando su programa favorito.

Stiles dio una mirada a su hijo, tenía tantas cosas de Scott, la facilidad de su sonrisa, esos ojos de cachorro herido cuando busca obtener algo... Scott vivía en él de tantas formas...

Seis meses pasaron desde que Scott murió y con paciencia ordenaron su vida, pusieron los sentimientos en su lugar, las lágrimas se derramaron y los corazones dolieron y tal cómo dijo Derek, dolería por un tiempo pero, de a poco, Scott dejó de ser un recuerdo doloroso, volvió a tomar el lugar que corresponde, entre el amor y la belleza de sus vidas. Melissa necesitó alejarse un tiempo y Stiles lo entendió, él también agradecía el tiempo a solas con su hijo, aunque no estaban tan solos...

Derek pasaba cada vez más tiempo con ellos, venía por las mañanas y tomaban el desayuno, por la noche volvía y hacían la cena juntos, jugaba con Liam y algunas veces iban al bosque donde Cora, Liam y él entrenaban con Stiles de observador neutral, listo para señalar alguna falla. El niño se acostumbró rápidamente a la presencia de Derek, incluso llegó a llamarlo  _Papá_  un par de ocasiones, Stiles fingía no haber escuchado y Derek sonreía sin darle mucha importancia, no quería presionarlos, madre e hijo estaban procesando las cosas a su ritmo y él respetaba eso, su presencia era la de un amigo, uno que los protegería.

Cora era un poco más optimista sobre el asunto, ella creía que pronto Stiles y él volverían al tema romántico, aunque Derek quisiera creer en ello, intentaba ser lo más realista posible y no hacerse de ilusiones, estaba tan enamorado de Stiles como jamás lo estuvo de nadie en toda su vida, la conexión que tenían era indiscutible, pero parte de amarlo era darle espacio de poner sus sentimientos en orden.

Por eso calló cualquier intención de avanzar a más con él, se ofrecía como hombro para recargarse cuando sentía que el peso del mundo era insoportable, limpiaba sus lágrimas y escuchaba las historias que le contaba sobre Scott, cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría furioso de que constantemente hable de otro, pero Derek guardaba un amor tan puro por Stiles que le permitía entenderlo, ser ese que escuche y calle, dejarlo vivir su proceso y que estaría esperando cuando esté listo.

Diciembre era particularmente frío en Quantico, ese día la Academia suspendió actividades por una ventisca que dejó intransitables las calles, por suerte, Derek y Cora llegaron poco antes de que el daño fuese completo, en el ambiente dos cosas reinaban, el próximo cumpleaños de la pequeña Hale y la primera Navidad sin Scott.

-Unos minutos más y seríamos lobos de nieve- comentó Cora cuando Stiles los dejó pasar.

-¡Cora!- el grito de bienvenida proveniente de Liam hizo que la chica corriera a abrazarlo y meterse con él bajó las mantas a ver cómo unas personas disfrazadas de figuras geométricas de colores bailaban y cantaban sobre los modales.

-Creo que llegamos enteros por suerte- comento Derek como saludo recibiendo un cálido abrazo por parte de Stiles.

-Te dije que todo estaba de cabeza, no tenían que venir con la ventisca tan próxima- respondió preocupado Stiles y Derek se limitó a encoger los hombros y dejar un beso en sus mejillas.

-No me regañes mamá, esta vez me puse un suéter- dijo a modo de broma ganándose un golpe suave en el hombro por parte del Omega.

-Solo por eso no te daré Scooby galletas- dijo antes de echarse a reír. Últimamente le resultaba más fácil reír, de a poco las risas y los buenos momentos volvían.

-Que gracioso Stilinski- Derek mostró sus colmillos como si intentase intimidarlo, aunque solo logró hacerlo reír aún más.

-¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente?- preguntó Stiles y los tres lobos respondieron afirmativamente.

El Omega fue a la cocina a servir el chocolate añadiendo un par de malvaviscos a cada taza humeante de la deliciosa bebida. Derek fue tras él observándolo en silencio, ver a Stiles ocupado en la cocina le parecía fascinante, para alguien que alguna vez metió un huevo al microondas y vio como explotaba su desayuno, ver a Stiles preparar tantas cosas con gran talento y facilidad era todo un gusto.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el chico curioso de la mirada de Derek sobre él.

-Es diciembre y tenemos planeado ir por un árbol de navidad... No sé si quieres que vayamos juntos, aunque quizás quieras ir con tu padre lo que sería tan lógico y obvio y no sé por qué no pensé en eso antes...- dijo Derek sintiéndose un poco, mucho en realidad, tonto por proponer algo así a Stiles.

-En realidad papá estará en Washington hasta la víspera de Navidad, así que, de cualquier forma tenía pensado pedirte que por favor nos acompañarán a elegir uno, Liam ha hablado de eso por días, dice que ya quiere adornar el árbol, esta mañana saltó a mi cama con un dibujo de un árbol adornado, él y yo a un lado y Scott flotando con alas de ángel... Mi hijo lo lleva mejor que yo, es un poco patético de mi parte...

-Claro que no Stiles, Liam ve todo esto desde la inocencia de la infancia y tú lo ves desde tus heridas, de cierta forma, Scott se las arregló para hacer esto más fácil para él- consoló Derek regalando una sonrisa suave a Stiles que ayudó a reconfortarlo.

-Lo sé, es solo que estas fechas no son fáciles... Estoy recordando todo el tiempo que hacíamos esto o aquello con Scott y temo hacer algo y que ya no sea igual y no sepa cómo enfrentarlo...

-No va a ser igual, puedo asegurarte eso, pero lo diferente no es necesariamente malo o terrible, las primeras fiestas son así, cuando mis padres murieron, la primera Navidad fue horrible para mí, por un momento no quise siquiera darme por entendido sobre las fiestas, pero al ver a Cora y su ilusión por todo el tema de las navidades, lo celebramos, el pavo no fue tan delicioso como antes pero estábamos Cora, Laura y yo, como la familia que seguíamos siendo, siguiendo con nuestras vidas tal y como nuestros padres hubiesen querido...

-Eres bueno Derek Hale- sonrió Stiles entregando una taza de chocolate al lobo antes de dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, fue más una caricia que logró revolucionar el mundo de Derek, aquello era un avance significativo.

Stiles llevó en una bandeja las tazas de chocolate para su hijo y Cora, además de unas galletas que horneó la noche anterior. Se dejó caer junto a ellos en el sofá y Derek no tardó en acompañarlos,  Liam parecía bastante animado con la visita de Cora y Derek, el pequeño pronto se acurrucó en los brazos del Alpha, tomaba una galleta que ocasionalmente compartía con Cora.

-¿Se quedan a la cena?- preguntó Stiles tras media hora viendo la televisión en silencio.

-Claro- respondió Derek aprovechando para atacar a Liam con cosquillas haciendo al niño reír -¿Que tienes planeado?

-No lo sé, creo que tengo filete- comentó pensativo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina.

Derek y Liam no tardaron en darle alcance, Cora por su parte parecía dispuesta a no abandonar el confort del sofá.

-¿En qué ayudamos?- preguntó Derek dejando que Liam analice a detalle su barba.

-Mami- llamó la atención de Stiles que respondió con un sonidito que podría significar  _¿Qué pasa?_  -¿Derek y Cora pueden quedarse a dormir?

-¿Quieren quedarse?- preguntó Stiles con pena, no quería forzar a los hermanos a nada.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Derek dejando un beso en la frente al niño que se echó a reír emocionado -Aquí están los dos chicos más guapos del mundo ¿Cómo podría rechazar una invitación tan emocionante?

-¡Sí!- festejó Liam y Stiles desvío la mirada con las mejillas encendidas, no negaría que Derek era capaz de poner su corazón a latir en una velocidad insana.

Cora apareció envuelta en una manta -¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?- preguntó escarbando en la nevera.

-¿Alguna objeción?- habló Derek viendo con curiosidad como su hermana no tenía pudor por la casa de otros.

-Nope, ¿Podemos hacer una noche de películas mamá, por favor?- se dirigió a Stiles con su mejor mirada de cachorra inocente haciendo reír a todos menos a Liam que la vio pensativo.

-Mi mamá- dijo receloso ganándose un beso de Stiles.

-Solo bromeo cachorrito, sé que Stiles es tu mami, pero ¿Puedes compartirlo conmigo?- dijo ella llenándolo de besos.

-Tu no tienes mamá- señaló pensativo y Cora asintió en silencio.

-Está bien, pero si tú me prestas a Derek- las palabras del niño hicieron que Derek y Stiles se vieran intrigados pero no dijeron nada esperando a que Liam terminase de negociar.

-Te lo regalo si lo quieres, a veces gruñe pero si le das un hueso mueve la cola- se burló ella ganándose un gruñido por parte de Derek.

-Es para mami- soltó de forma inocente Liam -papi me dijo que mami necesita un novio y Derek puede ser su novio ¿Se lo regalas a mami?- preguntó.

Derek que aún lo sostenía en brazos lo observó sorprendido -¿No te molestaría que tú mami tenga novio?

-No- Liam lo observó unos segundos -¿Vas a ser el novio de mami?

-Ah... Creo que...- balbuceó Derek sin saber qué responder, claro que le gustaría ser el novio de Stiles, quedarse su lado para siempre, pero prometió no forzar nada.

-Cariño, es algo que Derek y yo vamos a hablar después ¿Está bien?- Stiles intentó terminar con el tema.

Liam asintió y el tema murió para dar paso a una discusión sobre la cena.

Cora y Liam terminaron jugando videojuegos en la habitación del niño y Derek las hacía de ayudante en la cocina siguiendo las instrucciones de Stiles cuidadosamente. Hablaban de todo un poco, especialmente del trabajo, ambos continuaban como profesores de la Academia y ocasionalmente hacían una que otra asesoría, pero nada de trabajo de campo, no desde el asunto de Calavera.

El equipo seguía activo con Peter a la cabeza, Lydia insistió en que Stiles volviera de forma permanente pero él no quiso, no deseaba complicarse más de lo necesario, ahora era el único responsable de Liam, arriesgarse de esa forma es una tontería.

-¿Cómo te va con los del último curso?- preguntó Stiles a medida que se encargaba del filete.

-Sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza pero supongo que estoy mejorando mi paciencia- dijo con un dejo de frustración que hizo reír a Stiles -No te rías, mi sufrimiento es aun tema serio.

-No estoy riendo- dijo en una carcajada.

-¡Vamos, te daré una razón para reír!- Derek tomó a Stiles en sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas logrando que el Omega riera aún más alto.

-Basta... Derek- decía entre risas Stiles moviéndose en los brazos del Alpha. En un momento estuvieron frente a frente, y el silencio los cubrió, en un segundo y sin pensarlo, Stiles robó un beso corto de los labios de Derek, aquel beso se hallaba guardado dispuesto a salir en el momento preciso y ese, resultó el correcto.

Por su parte Derek no resistió mucho y apresó los labios del Omega en un beso demandante, esperó tanto tiempo por tenerlo otra vez, por sentirlo suyo, como lo sintiera en el pasado, no lo dejaría ir, aún si la vida se le iba en ello. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando Stiles demandó más de él, sus manos tiraron de sus cabellos para hacer más profundo el beso y, en respuesta, Derek rodeó la cintura de Stiles con posesividad, eran dos náufragos que por fin llegaron a la tierra prometida, allí en los brazos del otro, se hallaba su hogar.

Lentamente se separaron, un tanto por decencia, sabían que esos besos subirían de tono pronto y también porque a ese paso la cena no estaría lista jamás.

-¿Debería disculparme?- Derek fue el primero en hablar sin apartarse del todo de Stiles.

-No- dijo el Omega tras meditarlo un momento -No te disculpes- Stiles se abrazó a Derek con fuerza y él se limitó a sostenerlo tanto como necesitase -Te amo- susurró Stiles -Y no es que no lo supiera pero...

-Lo sé, no tienes que explicar nada- el lobo dejó un beso en la frente de Stiles, aquellos meses no fueron fáciles, él recorrió ese camino antes, Stiles no necesitaba explicar que todo se puso terriblemente mal, que todos sus sentimientos se hicieron extraños y que estar listo para estar en una relación tardaría un poco. Derek lo entendía, por eso se limitó a animarlo y hacerle saber todos los días de los últimos seis meses, que estaba allí para él y Liam, que igual que se enamoró de Stiles, así Liam se ganó su corazón y daría la vida por ellos.

-¿Aún quieres intentarlo? No soy cosa fácil y lo sé, voy a pelear por conseguir siempre lo que quiero, algunas veces soy un maldito dolor de cabeza, no sé muy bien como estar en una relación y Liam viene conmigo, es mi hijo y jamás dejaré que nada malo le suceda, lo protegeré de todo y de todos...

-Lo sé Stiles, y te amo, te lo dije antes, no pienso forzar a Liam a nada, estoy consciente de que no soy su padre, seré lo que el quiera que sea en su vida, pero ten por seguro que daría mi vida por protegerlos a ambos- Derek ofreció una sonrisa sincera a Stiles y este suspiró antes de limpiar un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-En efecto señor Stilinski, es un sí a los dos Omegas más hermosos del mundo- dijo de forma caballerosa ganándose otro beso por parte de Stiles antes de volver apurados a la cena, a ese paso jamás estaría lista.

Cora y Liam se encargaron de poner la mesa a medida que comentaban sobre quien le daría la revancha al otro la próxima vez, afuera el clima iba de mal en peor, la ventisca parecía no querer ceder y seguramente al día siguiente estarían enterrados en nieve, Stiles odiaba encargarse de abrir camino en la nieve, pero no tendría de otra, esperaba que el clima mejore, tras hablarlo con Derek, decidieron que deberían ir por un árbol de navidad tan pronto de ser posible, o solo conseguirían las sobras.

-¿Compraremos uno para nosotros?- preguntó Cora cuando ellos informaron de los planes de comprar el árbol para Liam y Stiles.

-Sí, Laura viene a pasar las fiestas, será bueno tener uno- informó Derek.

-¿Qué les parecería pasar las fiestas con nosotros? No sé si Melissa y Chris vuelvan para Navidad y mi padre es el único que confirmó su asistencia- dijo Stiles -Podríamos pasarla todos... juntos... ¿te gustaría bebé?- dirigió sus últimas palabras a Liam que asintió emocionado.

-¡Sí!- dijo el niño enviando una mirada de súplica a Derek que vio a su hermana igual de emocionada que Liam.

-¿Traemos nuestros calcetines?- dijo el lobo dando por aceptada la invitación.

Horas después Stiles subió con Liam para acostarlo y fue cuando su hijo le susurró -Mami, está bien si estás con Derek, papi me dijo que él es feliz si tu eres feliz.

-¿Hablas con tu papá?- preguntó confundido Stiles, Liam llevaba toda la tarde mencionando cosas que decía, Scott fue quien se las dijo.

-En la tele- dijo el niño de lo más inocente y Stiles comprendió que Liam se refería al video que Scott dejase para él, Liam no quiso verlo al instante, es más, Stiles decidió enseñar cómo reproducir el contenido de la USB en la televisión a su hijo, así él podría hacerlo cuando estuviese listo, en el caso de Melissa se limitó a entregarla, ella decidiría si verla o no. -Mami, ¿Derek te hace feliz?

-Sí- dijo sin pensarlo, era cierto, Derek le hacía sentir cosas que no sintió jamás, más allá del deseo o la lujuria, Derek lo complementaba, con todo y ese carácter de lobo amargado y gruñón, el lobo era perfecto, no cambiaría ni un solo cabello de su barba. -Me hace feliz.

-Está bien mami- Liam se abrazó a Stiles con fuerza -Quiero un hermanito- murmuró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido dejando al Omega sorprendido, era la primera vez que Liam mencionaba el tema, él nunca pidió un hermano, hasta ese día.

Al volver se halló con Derek y Cora terminando de fregar los platos, la loba se tiró a los brazos de Stiles y con voz infantil pidió permiso para quedarse despierta hasta tarde, Stiles se echó a reír pero tuvo que decir que no, Cora necesitaba dormir, los adolescentes deben descansar bien. -Pero mamá- agregó dramática la chica y Derek intervino.

-A dormir Cora- dijo serio y ella rodó los ojos antes de dirigirse de forma lastimera a la habitación de invitados.

-Sí papá- bromeó haciendo reír a Stiles.

Stiles se acercó a la ventana viendo la nieve caer -Odio palear la nieve- murmuró -¿Crees que mejore el clima?

-Estoy seguro- Derek se acercó a él abrazándolo por la espalda -Mis sentidos de lobo me lo dicen.

-Revisaste el pronóstico del tiempo ¿no?- Stiles se echó a reír con el gruñido que soltó Derek al ser sorprendido.

Al día siguiente Derek abrió los ojos porque alguien jugaba con sus cabellos, inicialmente pensó que se trataba de Stiles, sin embargo, era Liam que, en algún momento de la noche se coló a la habitación de Stiles y se hizo un espacio entre ellos dos. -Hola bebé- saludó el lobo y Liam sonrió.

-Derek- susurró el niño -¿cuándo voy a tener un hermanito?- el lobo lo observó sorprendido.

-Eh... honestamente... no sé- respondió causando que el niño, en actitud seria, pronuncie.

-Maggie de la guardería dice que una vez le dijo a su mamá que quería una hermanita y nueve meses después llegó en el correo su hermanita ¿Mami y tu pueden ordenar uno?

-Buenos días- Stiles interrumpió la conversación a propósito para suerte de Derek que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responder, claro que podían ordenar un bebé, él estaría más que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no era tan fácil, era pronto para hablar de hijos, esperaba que Stiles disfrutase un poco más de su vida sexual antes de pensar siquiera en más niños. 

-Hola- susurró Derek robando un beso corto al Omega que sonrió dulce, de a poco las cosas mejoraban y en gran parte se trataba de que Derek estaba allí.

-Mami- Liam se abrazó a Stiles haciéndolo sonreír -¿Puedo tener un hermanito?- creyó dejar atrás el tema la noche anterior, al parecer no fue así. 

-Cariño ¿por qué de pronto quieres un hermanito? jamás quisiste uno antes- preguntó interesado Stiles.

-Es que ahora puedes darme uno con Derek- la respuesta del niño dejó sorprendidos a ambos, de alguna forma su hijo sabía que su relación era más íntima que aquella que sostuvo con Scott. 

-Amor, un hermanito es un tema serio, es pronto para hablar de eso, pero ¿qué dices de tener un cachorro? ¿o un gatito? ¿un conejo?

El niño pareció pensárselo un momento y después pronunció -Esperaré- saltó de la cama y saliendo de la habitación con la misión de contarle a Cora su intento fallido por tener un hermanito. 

-¿Qué crees que le dijo Scott para que desee un hermanito y acepte tan bien que estés con otro?- dijo el lobo abrazando a Stiles con suavidad. 

-Lo que sea que dijo, estoy seguro que Liam ya tenía una opinión con todo esto, solo tomó valor de las palabras de su padre- sonrió -¿crees que lo diga en serio? Un hermanito es un asunto serio...

-Yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por el bien de la causa- bromeó Derek y Stiles le dio un codazo en el estómago antes de echarse a reír.

Tras el desayuno y habiéndose librado de la nieve que obstaculizaba la salida, los cuatro se abrigaron y salieron en busca del árbol de navidad perfecto, media hora después se hallaban escogiendo entre una cantidad considerable de ejemplares hermosos, Liam paseaba emocionado jugando con la nieve, Stiles y Derek examinaban con detenimiento cada árbol pensando cuál quedaría mejor en la sala, Cora por su parte se encargaba de cuidar al pequeño lobo. 

-Liam- llamó Stiles a su hijo -¿qué te parece éste bebé?

El pequeño observó con seriedad el árbol para después aprobarlo con un asentimiento de cabeza -Sip- dijo y Derek pidió al vendedor que lo reservara, se lo llevarían, ahora solo quedaba escoger otro para la casa de los Hale. 

-Papi- esta vez Liam tiró del brazo de Derek, el lobo lo observó con interés, el niño volvía a llamarlo de esa forma y sí, era emocionante ser llamado así -Papi- volvió a decir y Derek por fin hizo caso y se dejó llevar hasta donde un grupo de niños mayores parecían golpear algo -Haz algo- pidió el pequeño y Derek entendió de qué se trataba. 

-Quédate atrás de mí bebé- pidió y Liam obedeció, Cora y Stiles les dieron alcance junto cuando Derek regañaba a los niños por meterse con un pobre gato que parecía aterrado y casi congelado, era pequeño, de color negro. Derek lo tomó en sus manos y lo acunó con cuidado esperando que su calor corporal lo ayudase, el felino no hizo siquiera el intento de escapar. 

-Hay que llevarlo al auto- ordenó Derek. 

-Ve con Liam, quizás su familia esté cerca, es muy pequeño para sobrevivir solo, Cora y yo buscaremos a su mamá y hermanos- dijo Stiles y así lo hicieron, Derek y Liam volvieron al auto, encendieron la calefacción y lo envolvieron en una colcha que Stiles siempre llevaba en el maletero, de a poco el gatito parecía volver a la vida. 

-¿Se va a salvar?- decía el niño angustiado acariciando la cabeza del pequeño. 

-Esperemos que sí, hay que llevarlo al veterinario- informó Derek -tan pronto como tu mamá y Cora vuelvan iremos, pediré que nos lleven los árboles a cada casa para no perder tiempo. 

No pasó mucho cuando Stiles y Cora volvieron, el Omega sostenía a la madre, una hermosa gata negra y Cora a las dos crías color blanco -Son todos- informaron -los encontramos ocultos tras los contenedores de basura. 

-Hay que llevarlos al veterinario- dijo Derek y todos asintieron, tras arreglar el tema de la entrega de los árboles de navidad, se enfilaron al hospital veterinario más cercano, en el camino Stiles llamó para informar de la situación, por suerte Deaton estaba de turno ese día y se ofreció a tomar el caso, tan pronto como llegaron al hospital se encargaron del cuidado de la familia gatuna. 

-¿Estarán bien?- Cora preguntó tras unos minutos de espera.

-Esperemos que sí- animó Stiles abrazándola con cariño. 

-¿Pueden quedarse?- Liam vio a su mamá con súplica y Stiles asintió, esa misma mañana él mismo le propuso a su hijo darle una mascota. 

-Claro que sí amor, los cuidaremos- prometió y Liam sonrió.

-Gracias- susurró el lobito a Derek que se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó el lobo acariciando los cabellos del pequeño.

Liam negó en silencio abrazándose a su madre y a Derek, extrañaba a su papá, pero era listo, sabía que él tenía razón, que su mamá merecía ser feliz, que Derek lo amaba y que, desde que murió su papá, el lobo lo cuidó como lo haría cualquier otro padre...

_"Derek merece que  una oportunidad, sé por qué te digo esto, mamá no me está cambiando o reemplazando, yo siempre seré especial para él y para ti... pero mi amor, hijo mío, déjalo entrar a sus vidas, merece una oportunidad de demostrarte que puede ser un segundo buen papá para ti, mami puede que aún no se dé cuenta o que tenga miedo de cómo vas a reaccionar, quizás mamá necesite escucharte decir que está bien si lo elige a él, que tu vas a estar bien con eso, así que bebé, cuando estés listo, por favor, haz saber a tu madre que tu lo apoyas, que está bien tener a otra persona, yo no voy a volver, y mamá merece ser feliz, ha sufrido mucho, más de lo que imaginas, quizás cuando seas mayor él te cuente por todo lo que ha pasado, lo cierto es que, jamás debes dudar que, a pesar de todo, él te va a amar sobre todo y todos, pero que no por eso debe estar solo, merece que lo amen y amar ¿sí bebé?"_

Liam recordaba las palabras de su padre, sabía que su mamá era más feliz cuando Derek estaba de visita, lo había visto, era diferente a cuando estaba papá, era como si el tipo de amor cambiase, a pesar de su corta edad Liam estuvo de acuerdo con su padre, Stiles necesitaba a Derek en su vida y Derek se moría por estar en la vida de ellos. 

-Estarán bien- Deaton apareció anunciando las buenas noticias -pueden llevarlos a casa.

-Gracias- agradecieron a coro los cuatro. 

Una vez en casa y tras darles de comer y acomodar a los gatitos en una cesta con mantas se dejaron caer en la sala, Cora se abrazó a Stiles agotada y Liam se recargó en Derek buscando sentirse protegido -Derek- susurró el niño bajito para que su mamá no escuchase -sé mi otro papá- la propuesta del niño hizo su corazón temblar, aquello significaba tanto. 

-Será un honor- prometió abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos. 

Así, de a poco todo encontraba un lugar en la vida, era momento de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar una nueva historia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que después de ver Endgame por fin mi cabeza pudo volverse a concentrar en escribir, espero que les gustase este capítulo, pronto llegaremos al final, gracias por seguir esta historia, ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
